Spirits in Shadows
by Kellie Fay
Summary: Spirits dwell within the home of Shadow the Hedgehog, and he needs them especially when Sonic's soul hangs between the world of the living and the dead
1. Storms Within and Without

**Spirits in Shadows:**

**By Kellie Fay**

Spirits dwell within the home of Shadow the Hedgehog, and he needs them especially when Sonic's soul hangs between the world of the living and the dead.

Disclaimer: Sonic and Company belong to SEGA, 4Kids and whoever else owns them not me.

**Chapter 1 **

**Storms within and without**

A tingling on the back of his quills and an unfamiliar scent caused a frown to form on the features of Shadow the Hedgehog. He looked up at the slightly greying clouds noticing the wind accelerating through his fur, and a slight growl escaped his throat.

Above him resting in a tree Sonic opened his eyes and looked at his reflection with concern. "Shadow?"

"There is something unsettling in the wind," Shadow said in an attempt to identify the problem. "I don't like it."

Sonic stood up on the tree branch, closed his eyes, took in a deep breath of air, and held it for ten seconds. Breathing out in a huff, he stretched out his right hand, and held it there for another ten seconds. Finally Sonic's eyes popped open, and he jumped out of the tree landing next to Shadow. "Storm's coming," Sonic announced, "Feels like a big one too." Without missing a breath Sonic gave two short sharp whistles and one long one. When he saw Shadow look at him quizzically he said, "It's a signal for Tails. It tells him, 'stop what you're doing, get to ground, and get to me in that order.'"

Sure enough a few minutes later both Tails and Cream came running over to them. "Sonic what's wrong?" Tails asked.

"We still haven't found enough stones for me to paint for Knuckles' chess set." Cream told them looking sadly into her basket.

Shadow let Sonic take charge of the youngsters. "Sorry Cream, but Knuckles' chess set is going to have to wait. We have to get home now."

"Why?" Cream asked. At that moment thunder rumbled across the sky in answer. Instantly both of Tails' namesakes puffed out in stress.

"That's why," Sonic said. "I don't know where it's coming from, but with all this electricity I'm sensing it's going to be a big one."

"I can tell," Shadow added tilting his head to hear better, "It's coming from the location of the village."

Sonic gave Shadow a wary glance. "In that case I'm afraid I'll have to indulge on your hospitality, and ask for shelter from the storm."

At least the children helped bring in firewood and shuttered up the windows. Shadow and Sonic tied everything outside down, and brought smaller items indoors. Shadow started a small fire in his fireplace, while Sonic raided his root cellar looking for something they could have for dinner. By the time the fire could handle it Sonic had filled a dutch oven with leeks, wild onions and a number of root vegetables along with water, and placed the pot on the hearth.

"I told you it was a good idea to put in that root cellar, and get a few emergency supplies," Sonic said with a grin.

Shadow shrugged. For the most part Shadow bartered labor for food, and gathered in the forest. At least once a week Sonic or Rouge would bring him a hot meal. Sonic did suggest a few weeks ago that Shadow stash some emergency supplies in his own home just in case. Considering the haphazard lifestyle Sonic the hero lived, and his ability to get those around him involved with whatever adventure he's having, Shadow decided to be prepared for every eventuality, which included storing away food and supplies.

Shadow noticed that Sonic left all his canned fruits alone. "You could have taken some of the strawberry preserves out for the children," he said gently.

Sonic chuckled. "I wouldn't dream of taking your sweets away from you, Shadow. You need all the sweetening you can get."

Shadow sighed and regulated being teased for the rest of the day. Sonic appeared to be in one of those moods, but when he glared at Sonic the playful hedgehog nodded quickly over to where Tails and Cream were setting the table for dinner. Cream seemed to be all right, but Tails' neck ruff stood straight up and his twin tails looked like a pair of bottle brushes. His normally sunny smile missing, the kit's frown deepened each time thunder rumbled, and his neck ruff grew larger. Suddenly concerned Shadow resorted to the mental communications Espio taught him when he first arrived in this world. _The cub is afraid of thunderstorms?_

Sonic winked, and turned away from Shadow to check on their dinner, but Shadow knew that Sonic didn't want to make it obvious that they were speaking. A second later Shadow felt the familiar tingle in the back of his head, and he heard, _big time. Tails tries to hide it, but he's really scared of them. The louder they are the worse he gets. _

Shadow sighed, _I take it I'm going to be the distraction?_

Surprisingly he got the mental equivalent of a chuckle from his blue reflection. _It will keep Tails occupied. He thinks one day you're going to go through with your threat to kill me._

Shadow couldn't resist. _That is still an option you know._

A feeling Shadow could only describe as a full belly laugh resounded on the back of his head. He could see Sonic trying very hard not to burst into real laughter, and give their conversation away. Shadow almost smiled in return, but just then a loud explosion of thunder made all four of them jump. Instantly the smile fell from Shadow's face, and a growl sounded from his throat.

"Whoa, Shadow," Sonic said. Shadow already knew from his tone that he was going to get teased. "Big tough Ultimate Life Form getting a little twitchy over some thunder?"

Shadow glanced over at the kids. To his surprise Tails had a slight smile on his face. Shadow understood the logic of that instantly. He knew that Sonic would never let anyone tease the cub for his fear of storms, but the idea that the Ultimate Life form would be afraid would not only be funny, but it would actually make Tails feel better about his own fear. Shadow decided that it might be good to play up that idea slightly, in his own way.

"For most of my conscious life Hedgehog I lived in climate controlled conditions. On the Ark and later on the Crimson Egg the air was the same temperature, and there was no such thing as wind, snow or thunderstorms." He glared out the window frowning at the wind. "Weather should be more predictable and less noisy."

"Thunderstorms aren't so bad Shadow," Cream said completely unaware of their intentions. "They're really pretty to watch. When I was very little I would go up on the roof of my house with my Dad, and watch them before it rained." She looked up at Sonic hopefully but he shook his head no.

"It's too close now, Cream. The lightning is going to be pretty bad, and I don't want to take chances."

Cream sighed with regret, but she didn't offer any further requests. When another louder clap of thunder sounded Tails asked "Shadow you did install the metal bar on the side of your house the way I drew it for you didn't you?"

Shadow remembered when he first built his home here Sonic and Tails came by one afternoon. Tails looked over Shadow's design, and then came back the next day with a metal pole, and specific instructions for installing it. When Shadow questioned why he should, all Tails would say was, "Trust me Shadow one day you're going to thank me for this."

"Yes I did," Shadow said, "exactly the way you told me to. I take it the bar has something to do with the storm?"

"It's a lightning rod," Tails explained. The lightning will be attracted to the bar which will ground the electricity instead of hitting and wrecking your house."

"Ah," Shadow nodded understanding. "In that case I will thank you."

Shadow had to admit, Sonic could create a passable meal. They roasted potatoes in the fire then poured the stew over them. Sonic apologized for the blandness of the stew, but then Shadow knew that Sonic's chili could roast taste buds.

"Seriously though," Sonic said after his third portion, "you ought to have a little herb garden. It's great to flavor your own cooking."

Tails agreed, "And it's great in the summer to make your own iced mint tea"

Intrigued Shadow asked, "Where do you get the ice from in the summer?"

Sonic laughed, "Come on Shads, for you and me a trip to the poles is an afternoon jog. You'll find our services as ice hedgehogs are in great demand in the summer. I'll show you how to keep it from melting on the way back."

"Mint tea is really yummy," Cream added, "and chamomile is nice if you can't fall asleep at night or have bad dreams."

Shadow's head snapped up instantly. He looked at the girl who appeared unaware that she touched a sore spot in Shadow's life. He turned to glare at Sonic who to his surprise also looked at Cream with shock. A familiar tingle formed in the back of his head, and Shadow heard Sonic think, _I am so going to kill Amy!_

Tails tried to smooth things over, "Come on Cream, Shadow isn't the type of person to have nightmares."

Cream looked like she wanted to argue the point, but suddenly her little chao Cheese squeaked what appeared to Shadow a warning, and she said sadly, "I suppose not."

Later when Sonic and Shadow cleaned the dishes Sonic said silently, _I swear Shadow I never breathed a word of your nightmares to anyone, not even Tails._

_It doesn't matter;_ Shadow answered him in the same way. _Knuckles knew, and Rouge. I'm sure Amy found out somehow, and the cub is certainly clever enough to figure it out. I suppose it is hard to keep a secret in such a small community. _

_I guess,_ Sonic answered, but Shadow sensed that Sonic might have another reason in mind, but hesitated to speak for fear that his assumption proved to be incorrect.

After dinner the storm still raged around them, so Shadow made up bed rolls for him, Sonic, and Tails, and insisted that Cream take his own bed. Cream seemed to be a little distressed that Shadow didn't have a blanket for himself.

"I'm very tough Cream, I don't get sick, and I won't get cold. You are my guest and you need the blanket more than I do."

Cream still looked distressed. "But Shadow don't you have the blanket I crochet for you? I know you put it in your special room for your friend, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you used it one night."

Again from the way Sonic's quills just spiked out Shadow knew that his reflection hadn't given away his secrets. Still this wasn't the first time Cream talked candidly about his room for his long dead friend Maria. The truly peculiar thing was that the little rabbit was right. If Maria still lived she would be the first to tell him that he shouldn't be silly or stubborn, and she would have marched right into the room herself, and put the blanket over his shoulders.

Shadow sighed, and stifled the normal knee jerk reaction he had when anyone mentioned Maria or her room. He got up, and went into his special room. Immediately the room calmed him like it always did. It looked almost like Maria's room on the Ark, except for the additions Shadow made since coming to Sonic's world. Now flowers, forbidden while she lived, constantly graced the room. Every week Cosmo, The Star Tree, would donate three of her beautiful sweet smelling flowers to the room. Sometimes they were joined by various windflowers Shadow managed to find. Attractive stones, feathers, shells, anything he thought Maria would have liked found its way into the room. Shadow didn't know if Cream understood the significance of the room, but the young rabbit often donated things she found, and actually would donate dolls or stuffed toys to the room.

The latest addition to the room, a hand crochet blanket in yellow and blue lay on the bed. Cream presented him with it two weeks ago telling him he needed more pretty things in his house. Pretty things however always ended up in Maria's room. He took the blanket up in his hands, and for a moment hesitated feeling guilty about using he blanket.

_I'm being ridiculous,_ he told himself firmly, _Cream said it before Maria would be wrapping me in the blanket herself if she were here._ Still he decided there he would not use this pretty blanket on the floor. Cream made it, she should use it.

He came out of the room with the blanket, and placed it into Cream's hand. Before she could protest he said. "I would prefer not to get the blanket dirty by using it on the floor. Use it on the bed; I shall use the woven blanket."

Cream looked uncertain, but she nodded, and snuggled into the bed with the blanket. Shadow tucked her in, wished her goodnight, and then turned to his own bed roll. Sonic and Tails were already in their own. Tails still cringed, and his fur still looked puffed out, but Shadow didn't know what he could say to put him at ease. Another crack of thunder made him look up at his ceiling and frown. "Weather should not do that!" he complained.

Sonic laughed. "This is nothing. We do get real hurricanes around here when it gets really hot, and sometimes, we have winter storms that have acted like hurricanes only colder. One time I was snowed in up on Angel Island. We had both an avalanche and a landslide. I was stuck with Knuckles for three days during the blizzard, and then we had to dig out."

Shadow saw the opportunity to do a little teasing himself. "You were trapped with the echidna for three days, and you survived?"

"I'm just that lovable I guess," Sonic shot right back.

Tails relaxed enough to laugh. "Yeah not to mention Knuckles had a broken ankle from slipping on the old ice, and that was the reason you were up there in the first place. Not only could Knuckles not chase you, but he wouldn't have been able to dig himself out."

The wind moaned against the house, and when Tails looked nervous Shadow said, "I made this house very sturdy cub. I may not understand weather, but I do understand battle. I made this house able to withstand a robot attack."

"Why would you need to withstand a robot attack?" Sonic asked. "Aren't you and Eggman all buddy buddy?"

Shadow didn't know if Sonic meant to sound hostile, or if he just wanted to banter to keep Tails distracted. Either way Shadow answered honestly. "He is the grandson of my creator. He freed me from the suspension capsule, and he must have rescued me after we defeated the Biolizard. I owe him gratitude, but I am also aware of his desire to rule over others. I know he will lie, and use trickery to accomplish his goals. He is a source of information about my past and creation, but I do not trust him. I hope that the fact that his grandfather created me gives him an interest in my happiness and welfare, but I am not counting on it. He may also feel that I am his property, and try to gain control of me. My home is built to withstand at least fifty robots each carrying a hundred pounds of ammunition."

Tails yawned, but still struggled to stay awake. "RPG's too?" He asked.

"Of course," Shadow answered. I saw how The Doctor handled himself with the Metarex. He cut Rouge and I loose, because he only wanted to risk himself and the machines with Dark Oak. I was to protect Rouge. After what Black Narcissus did to the boy and Cosmo, he did not wish to risk the Metarex using her against him."

That seemed to spark Sonic's interest. "So the Doc had some sort of plan when he hooked up with the Metarex? I know he was trying to get all the Chaos Emeralds for himself, but I know there were a few times he did stuff for us even when he said he worked for Dark Oak. The others didn't notice, but me and the Doc go back a long way. I could tell when something about him was off." Suddenly Sonic propped his head up with one hand resting his elbow on the floor. "I always wondered what that whole deal was like from your end of it on the Crimson Egg."

"I couldn't remember who any of you were then," Shadow said. I didn't understand it at the time, but I knew the emeralds were important for some reason so I took them with me when I went back to my point of origin where I promptly passed out from using all my energy. I didn't have my inhibitor rings."

Sonic nodded, "You lost them after the Biolizard. I only found one which I gave to Chris. He was the one in danger when you came out of nowhere and saved him."

Shadow wanted to think about that, but he also wanted to keep talking to lull Tails to sleep. "I...I may have dreamed of him while I was in suspension, all I knew when I woke up was that someone needed me, and I had to find him."

The two hedgehogs glanced over at Tails. His eyes were closed, but they opened when the pair stopped talking. Sonic prompted Shadow again. "So you passed out in front of Rouge and Eggman. What happened when you woke up?"

Glad that Sonic gave him the opening Shadow continued. "It was a very confusing time for me. I knew my name, and I had some vague memories of Maria, but I did not know who she was. I had to be reintroduced to Rouge. She didn't understand why I did not know her."

"Did you know Eggman?" Sonic asked.

Shadow closed his eyes trying to call up the old memories. "I knew The Doctor was someone I had to help. He reminded me of someone I once knew and trusted, but I couldn't remember who. At the time I also puzzled over all of you. I didn't remember any of you, except for some reason you annoyed me."

Sonic chuckled quietly, but gave no indication that Shadow should stop, so he continued. "It was just after I awoke, that a Metarex ship tried to attack us. I tried to fight them off, but without my inhibitor rings I could not regulate how much power I used, and I burnt out. It was about that time that-"

_I think he's asleep now Shadow you can stop if you want to._ Sonic's mental voice startled Shadow, but he nodded taking a glance over at the sleeping kit. Tails had curled up on his side with his back to Sonic. Sonic with a gentle smile reached out, and softly scratched the ruff around Tails chin. The young fox gave a happy little sound of contentment, and leaned into the scratching.

_This used to be the only way I could get him to sleep during a storm, _Sonic explained while he continued the treatment. _Now he tells me he's too old to be cuddled like a kit, but he'll sleep better now. Thanks for the story. I hope you didn't mind too much. If I had tried something like that he would have known I was trying to distract him._

_I did not mind, _Shadow reassured him. _It was a neutral enough story. I could see where he needed comforting. _

_You have no idea,_ Sonic said. Shadow heard Sonic blow out a sigh. _He's been getting better about it, but he still doesn't like to be left alone during them. _

Shadow leaned back, and thought for a moment. _It may look like he's getting better at it, but it may be that he's getting better at hiding it. You may want to tell him that hiding a weakness is a poor strategy. You won't know to compensate for his failings. _

_So speaks The Ultimate Life Form who never admits when he has a problem._ Sonic teased, mentally laughing.

Shadow shrugged. _I am not the fox cub, _he countered.

_True, _Sonic conceded, but Shadow could still hear him laughing in his head. _Tails is smarter than both of us for one thing, and a whole lot more sensible too. _

_He is certainly smart enough to know not to antagonize me. _Shadow said allowing the snicker to show through his sending.

Sonic would not give up, _and to recruit you for his own purposes, _he reminded his ebony reflection.

The image of Sonic's face when both he and Tails played an April Fools prank on him sprung into Shadow's mind. He couldn't help the satisfied smile that played across his face. _Just remember Sonic you would not stand a chance if the cub and I chose to stand against you._

_I know,_ Sonic answered with a mental chuckle, _just like you wouldn't win either if Rouge and I teamed up against you. _

Shadow considered that, and conceded that Sonic had a point. _Agreed,_ he said.

Again he could hear Sonic chucking in his head. _Good. We'd better get some shut eye both of these two are notorious early risers. Night Shads._

_Good night Sonic._

**Coming Soon Chapter 2: A Mystery in Shadow: **

Sonic let out a breath, and tried again. "Tails told me he woke up in the middle of the night after hearing a big thunder clap. He saw Shadow twitching and kicking, he figured that Shadow was dreaming, and he was about to wake me up, but then he felt a breeze, and Shadow settled down. Tails was about to go back to sleep, but you lifted your head, and asked if Shadow was all right. He was going to answer you, but then you kept talking to someone. You talked about his nightmares, and all the stuff in his special room. Cream, who were you talking to?"

From his position in the tree, Shadow heard the little rabbit's heartbeat increase. Sonic's question frightened the girl for some reason. Shadow relaxed and sent to Sonic, _careful, you are frightening the girl._

Sonic didn't answer Shadow, but Shadow heard Sonic say to the girl, "Cream, I don't want to upset you, but I need to know if something was in that room, and if it did something to Shadow."

"No, she would never hurt Shadow! She-" Cream broke off and Shadow suspected that the girl burst into tears.


	2. A Mystery in Shadow

**Spirits in Shadows:**

**By Kellie Fay**

Spirits dwell within the home of Shadow the Hedgehog, and he needs them especially when Sonic's soul hangs between the world of the living and the dead.

Disclaimer: Sonic and Company belongs to SEGA, 4Kids and whoever else owns them not me.

**Chapter 2 **

**A Mystery in Shadow**

The storm wore itself out during the night. Birds singing woke Shadow. He folded up his bedding, and returned it to his storage trunk. He then went out to the front porch so as not to disturb the others. The sun felt warm on his dark fur, while a cool breeze tickled through the individual quills. The air smelled fresh and sweet. The rain last night left jewel like drops of water on the leaves and flowers, and between two bushes a spider had strung an amazing huge web. The rain drops made the web look like a diamond encrusted necklace. Not wanting to let the image go to waste, Shadow ducked back into the house for some of Amy's homemade paper and a half burnt stick from the fireplace. He settled himself in front of the two bushes and began to draw the web.

An hour later Cream joined him. "Morning, Shadow," she said cheerily. Then she noticed his drawing. "Ohhh, that looks so pretty!"

Not sure what to say to that, Shadow simply answered, "Thank you."

Cream sat down next to him, and the two shared a companionable silence while he drew. A half hour later a delicious smell began emanating from the house. Shadow heard his front door open, and Tails called out, "Hey you guys, Sonic is making pancakes! Come on!"

"Go on ahead," Shadow told Cream, "I want to finish this. It won't look the same later."

Cream nodded. "I'll make sure Sonic and Tails save you some," she said running off. Shadow hardly noticed her missing while completely absorbed in his drawing.

He didn't know how long he sat there until Sonic came out with a plate. "Here Rembrandt," he teased, "Cream wouldn't leave me alone until I made sure you got something to eat. Hey, that looks pretty good."

Shadow nodded absently. "I wanted to finish before the rain evaporates off the web." Shadow explained.

Sonic nodded. "Well, I'll leave this here. Be sure you eat, and don't worry. I'll make sure we leave everything shipshape. Tails and me gotta get Cream and Cheese home. We'll see you later."

Shadow nodded a farewell, and refocused on his drawing. By the time Shadow finished the drawing, his stomach protested that the jam filled pancakes were long gone. He went back into the house. True to his word, Sonic left the house immaculate. Whatever dishes he used rested in the drain. The floor swept, and fresh bluebells were in his vase. _Cream's doing no doubt. _The crochet blanket Cream used last night rested neatly folded up at the foot of his bed.

With a small smile on his face, Shadow went back into Maria's room, replaced the blanket on the bed, and left the drawing on the small table there. Later, he would build a frame for the drawing, and ask Tails for some plastic or glass to cover it. He looked over his drawing, and imagined he could hear Maria tell him how beautiful the spider web drawing looked. Pleased at the thought, Shadow headed for the village. That storm last night meant that a lot of tree branches fell, causing a great deal of damage that needed to be cleaned up, and Shadow knew that his dinner would be easily earned.

…..

"Thanks, Shadow, I really appreciate this," Amy said, raking up her back yard.

"Just as I will appreciate the dinner you will make for me later," Shadow reminded her, lifting the tree trunk, and moving it to Amy's wood pile. He put down the log, thought a moment then said, "And if you have some more paper I would appreciate that also."

"More paper?" Amy asked puzzled. "I just gave you some a few days ago."

"He used it." Sonic said with a grin. "Our Shadow is quite the artist. You should have seen the drawing he made of a spider web this morning."

"A spider web?" Amy asked, "That's kind of creepy if you ask me."

"Not when droplets sparkle on it first thing after a rain." Shadow said. "It looked more like a necklace Rouge would want to steal rather than a spider's web. That's why I drew it."

Sonic grinned, while he gathered up the smaller branches and twigs. "From what I saw Shadow is really good at drawing. And Cream caught you carving the other day. She wondered what you were making."

Shadow blushed. "It was nothing," he said.

Sonic and Amy gave Shadow an odd look, but they both dropped the subject. They knew that mood. If Shadow didn't want to talk about something, it usually had to do with the private room he made specifically for his long dead friend. When she lived, she had an immunity disease, and she was forbidden to live on Earth, and enjoy simple things like flowers and walks on the beach. Shadow was determined to fill the room with all the things she never had. Sonic often caught Shadow with sea shells or unusual stones. Cosmo readily supplied flowers for Shadow, and he would fill the room with whatever caught his fancy. Most likely his art work went into that little room and never was meant for them to see.

Everybody usually respected Shadow's space when it came to Maria's room, but today that didn't seem to be the case. In that special telepathy Espio taught a few of them Sonic sent to Shadow, _on that note, you need to be in the walnut tree behind Vanilla's house at three. With those Ultimate Life Form ears of yours__ able __to hear what goes on in Cream's room._

This puzzled Shadow. _Why?_ He asked.

_Don't want to repeat what I heard, _Sonic sent back firmly. _Just be in the tree._

Out loud Sonic said. "Well if you've got things covered here, Shadow, I've got to help Tails out. I'll come back later to pick up whatever you make Amy. Bye!"

Amy frowned, watching Sonic run off. "If he wants anything from me, he'd better tell me what he said to you." She grumbled.

Shadow couldn't help but smile. "Does Sonic know you can sense him when he directs thoughts to others?" He asked

Amy grinned. "He keeps forgetting, and I'm not reminding him. So what did he tell you?"

Shadow shrugged. "He wanted me in a certain place at a certain time later. It had nothing to do with you."

"Where? Why?" Amy asked.

Shadow shrugged, and tried to make the conversation sound unimportant. "I'm assuming the why will come clear later. As for the where, if Sonic wanted you to know, he would have spoken aloud." He put down the last log. "I will finish later." With that, he left the garden with Amy sputtering.

Shadow made sure to be in the tree at the appointed time. He could hear Sonic talking to Cream in her room. He could hear the little rabbit chatter on about Vector teaching her how to fish next week. Suddenly Sonic changed the subject on her.

"Cream," Sonic began, "Tails told me some strange things about last night. He said he heard you talking to someone when we were all sleeping."

"What do you mean Sonic?" Cream asked, but Shadow noticed the girl's unease right away.

Sonic let out a breath and tried again. "Tails told me he woke up in the middle of the night after hearing a big thunder clap. He saw Shadow twitching and kicking. He figured that Shadow was dreaming, and he was about to wake me up, but then he felt a breeze, and Shadow settled down. Tails was about to go back to sleep, but you lifted your head and asked if Shadow was all right. He was going to answer you, but then you kept talking to someone. You talked about his nightmares and all the stuff in his special room. Cream, who were you talking to?"

From his position in the tree, Shadow heard the little rabbit's heartbeat increase. Sonic's question frightened the girl for some reason. Shadow relaxed and sent to Sonic, _careful, you are frightening the girl._

Sonic didn't answer Shadow, but Shadow heard Sonic say to the girl, "Cream, I don't want to upset you, but I need to know if something was in that room and if it did something to Shadow."

"No, she would never hurt Shadow! She-" Cream broke off, and Shadow suspected that the girl burst into tears. He felt the tingle in the back of his mind he usually sensed when Sonic spoke to him using thought, but he heard nothing.

"Cream, it's okay. I won't tell anyone. I promise." Shadow heard Sonic say. So the girl could also speak with thoughts, and Sonic could hear her. Shadow heard Sonic make a few other soothing noises, and then said, "I just wanted to make sure Tails wasn't imagining things. You and I can talk more about this later." A moment later, Shadow felt a rustle in the tree that told him that Sonic joined him there.

_Race you to your place,_ Sonic sent silently. Shadow nodded even though he could not see his blue counterpart. He simply jumped out of the tree and raced to his home, but sure enough, Sonic beat him there by .2 seconds.

Sonic didn't rub it in Shadow's face; he just gave his trademark grin and waited for Shadow to open the door to his home. Shadow let him in, and waited for Sonic to say something.

Sonic gave the door to his private room a long look. "Well, what do you think?" he finally asked.

"What did the cub actually see?" Shadow asked his own question. He didn't know what to think right now.

Sonic checked his watch. "Tails should be over in about ten minutes. I told him to meet us here. Do you remember dreaming anything last night?"

Shadow shook his head no. "I do still have nightmares from time to time," he answered Sonic honestly. "They are mostly memories, and last night's thunder did remind me of gunshots. Sometimes I don't remember the dreams, but I find Rouge in my bed with me. Sometimes I know I dream, and I don't remember about what. Do you think the girl actually saw something?"

"I'm sure she saw something. She begged me not to tell anyone that she saw glowing people. I got the impression the last time she told someone Vanilla packed her up and moved her here." Sonic looked directly at Shadow, obviously waiting for his reaction.

"Glowing people?" Shadow echoed.

Sonic shrugged. "That's what she said, and Tails told me something else that I want you to hear from him. I think something is actually in that room of yours."

The idea that someone, even an invisible someone, violated his special room infuriated Shadow. "Wait here," he ordered. He opened the door to his room, and went inside. Like always, silence reigned in the room, and the warm colors calmed him. He examined the room thoroughly, but there was no sign that anyone had been in the room.

He went back to the main part of the room. Sure enough, he saw Sonic's friend Tails whispering to Sonic, a worried expression on his face. Shadow recognized the worry. Everyone knew he would have bouts of temper still. He didn't have patience for nonsense, but he didn't like the fact that many of Sonic's friends still didn't quite trust him not to get violent because he felt angry. Shadow sighed, and tried to school his expression to something neutral. "I didn't find anything in the room," he said.

Tails, still looking worried, said, "Shadow, what you're looking for isn't going to show signs of being around. It's a spirit."

"A spirit?" Shadow echoed. "Of all kitsune, I would not have believed that you were superstitious, cub."

Tails did not take offense. Calmly, he told Shadow, "It isn't superstition when you know it's fact. The multi-tailed kitsune have studied spirits for centuries. They exist whether we see them or not. Just because I don't have magic of my own doesn't mean I don't know anything about magic or the worlds beyond the veils."

Sonic smiled proudly at the little fox cub. Shadow wondered why, but figured that it must be a private matter between his reflection and the child. Deciding to shelve the conversation on spirits Shadow said, "Why don't you just tell me what you saw. I think I would better understand if I knew what concerned you."

Tails nodded agreeably. "Well, one really big clap of thunder woke me up last night and..."

**Coming Soon Chapter 3**

**Tails Tale**

Sonic with a purely mental sigh ran home with Tails flying in his wake. "Sonic, is it me or did Shadow not seem worried about a spirit being in his house?" the little kitsune asked.

"He wasn't," Sonic said, "but didn't you tell me once that spirits can influence people sometimes."

They finally reached Tails' workshop. The little fox landed next to his friend. "Is that what you think is going on with Shadow?"

"Don't know pal," Sonic said thinking. "Shadow didn't get mad, or try to deny it. It's almost as if it wasn't important to him."

Tails looked thoughtfully for a moment. "If the spirit is influencing Shadow, it would fade away from where the spirit is powerful unless..."

Sonic impatiently prompted the little fox, "Unless?"

Tails sighed. "If Shadow chooses not to fight the spirit for whatever reason he'll do whatever it wants without thinking about it."

"Do you think the spirit is a danger to Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"That's a question for Cobbler, not a kitsune with no magic," Tails told his friend.


	3. Tails Tale

**Spirits in Shadows:**

**By Kellie Fay**

Spirits dwell within the home of Shadow the Hedgehog, but he needs his spirit housemate when Sonic's soul hangs between the world of the living and the dead.

Disclaimer: Sonic and Co belong to SEGA, 4Kids and whoever else owns them not me.

Over a hundred hits and only one Review? Reviews will encourage me to answer questions, explain things in more detail, and generally make me happy and write more.

**Chapter 3 **

**Tails Tale**

**BANG! **

Tails eye shot open, and only Sonic's protective arm over him, kept him from jumping up in fear. Sonic, still sound asleep, muttered something unintelligible, and unconsciously tightened his grip on his friend. Tails sighed. Anytime they ended up camping out in proximity to each other Sonic's arm would always find its way over him. One time it happened with Knuckles around, and he told Tails gently that Sonic did it completely in his sleep, and it didn't make sense to be angry with him because of it.

Still Tails felt embarrassed, and hoped he could wiggle out of Sonic's protective grip before Shadow saw it. A groan, and a rustle made Tails look towards Shadow. The Ultimate Life form kicked and called out in his sleep, "we have to keep going. The...the soldiers will be on us any minute. Maria? No, we were going to go together! No Maria, they're coming! We have to go! Wait No! Maria? MARIA!"

Tails saw Shadow's eyes open wide in fear, and he sat partially up. Suddenly an unexpected wind swept through the room. It didn't seem like the wind from the storm. Those drafts smelled full of rain, ozone, and wet leaves. This breeze was unusually warm and made Tails think of a sunlit meadow and wildflowers. He didn't see anything, but Shadow looked up at nothing at all and said, "You're here? I dreamed...I thought..." Something made Shadow stop talking, he lay back down, muttered something else Tails couldn't hear, and closed his eyes. A few seconds later Shadow's breathing evened out.

Tails sighed in relief, and closed his eyes himself, but then he heard Cream ask, "is Shadow all right?" Tails tried to think about how to answer that when Cream kept talking. "Shadow has lots of nightmares doesn't he? I know Sonic worries about him, but he doesn't tell anyone. I know, but mother always says that talking about your bad dreams helps you not have them again. Oh that's good. I'm sorry that I'm using your blanket, but Shadow would have-...oh, all right, if you say so. I know Shadow likes to put all his pretty stuff in his special room...I see. I'm glad you're watching out for him. Good night."

...and then Cream just lay back down, and went back to sleep, but the really strange thing was that I saw the door to your private room open, but when Sonic and I woke up later it was closed again."

Shadow wasn't sure what to make out of Tails' story. "And you are sure that you did not dream this?"

"Cream pretty much confirmed it," Sonic reminded him. "Something did happen last night."

Shadow nodded acknowledging that Sonic had a point, but he did not believe that he should be concerned about it. "But she also said the entity would not harm me. I don't think we need to worry about it."

"But Shadow," Tails begun, but for some reason Sonic nudged Tails with his sneaker, and the cub, finished with. "Uh never mind."

Sonic gave Shadow a long calculating look, but then shrugged, and said, "Okay Shadow, if that's the way you feel, and we don't have to upset Cream about it anymore."

"Good," Shadow agreed, but he knew Sonic the Hedgehog well, and he knew that Sonic wouldn't just let this go.

...

Sonic with a purely mental sigh ran home with Tails flying in his wake. "Sonic is it me or did Shadow not seem worried about a spirit being in his house?" Tails asked.

"He wasn't," Sonic said, "but didn't you tell me once that spirits can influence people sometimes."

They finally reached Tails' workshop. The little fox landed next to his friend. "Is that what you think is going on with Shadow?"

"Don't know pal," Sonic said thinking. "Shadow didn't get mad, or try to deny it. It's almost as if it just wasn't important to him."

Tails looked thoughtful for a moment. "If the spirit is influencing Shadow, it would fade away from where the spirit is powerful unless..."

Sonic, impatient, prompted his friend, "unless?"

Tails sighed. "If Shadow chooses not to fight the spirit for whatever reason he'll do whatever it wants without thinking about it."

"Do you think the spirit is a danger to Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"That's a question for Cobbler, not a kitsune with no magic." Tails told his friend.

Sonic nodded, "I don't know if I should take the two day trip it would take to swing by Cobbler's place and talk to her."

"A week, more likely," Tails reminded Sonic. "Two days there, two days back, and whatever else Cobbler will do to test you, teach you, or charge you for the information."

"That's a week where who knows what is going on with Shadow," Sonic shook his head no. "That's way too long. Who would know anything about spirits closer to home?"

"A certain Guardian of the Master Emerald might," Tails considered. "Knuckles knows lots of old folklore. He might know how to deal with spirits."

"Okay then," Sonic instantly felt better about this. "Knuckles first thing in the morning."

Coming Soon Chapter 4

**Seeking What Should Not Be Sought**

The deep red brown walls of the cave we're lit by a gentle yellow phosphorescence. It seemed to make the walls of the cave seem even smaller. Suddenly Sonic had the irresistible urge to see the sky, and feel the wind in his face. The walls of the cave seemed to get smaller and smaller. Sonic found it hard to breath. He stopped for a moment, and suddenly a wild impulse to turn around and race out of there came over him. Knuckles grabbed on to his wrist, before he could run.

"Take a deep breath," Knuckles said calmly. "The walls aren't collapsing. They're just trying to get you to leave."

"They?" Sonic asked. He didn't know what Knuckles meant. There was nobody on this island but them.

"Just trust me," Knuckles said a smirk of mischief spread across his face. He took Sonic's hands, and kept moving forward.


	4. Seeking What Should Not Be Sought

**Spirits in Shadows:**

**By Kellie Fay**

Spirits dwell within the home of Shadow the Hedgehog, and he needs them especially when Sonic's soul hangs between the world of the living and the dead.

Disclaimer: Sonic and Company belong to SEGA, 4Kids and whoever else owns them not me.

Thanks for the reviews, (all three of them) and to answer the Guest's question, Of course Sonic can cook! With his metabolism he'd have to be able to. I'm sure he prefers to get his food from others, but I think he would have learned how to cook just to feed himself and Tails.

The insecure author would like more reviews so she knows she's doing a good job. Please?

And now…

**Chapter 4 **

**Seeking what should not be sought**

The next day Sonic had Tails fly him up to Angel Island, and he told Knuckles the whole story.

"Hmmm interesting," Knuckles said. His eyes were closed, and Sonic could tell that the Guardian of the Master Emerald was deep in thought. Suddenly his eyes shot open, and Knuckles asked, "and Shadow didn't appear too worried about it."

Sonic breathed out in relief. Knuckles took this seriously. "He didn't, but he didn't get mad about it either. It was like he didn't care."

Knuckles nodded then asked, "is Tails positive that he saw the door to Shadow's private room open?"

"When is Tails unsure about anything?" Sonic asked Knuckles.

The echidna smiled, and then said, "and even though nobody touched it, the door was closed in the morning."

"Yeah," Sonic said, puzzled that Knuckles would target that point.

"Has Shadow ever told you what's in that room?" Knuckles asked again.

Sonic didn't know if he should tell Knuckles about the reason Shadow built that private room. He knew it reminded Shadow of a time before GUN, and before he lost everything he held dear. Choosing his words carefully Sonic said, "he uses it to shut out the world. He needs it to de-stress."

"He has stuff from his past there?" Knuckles closed his eyes again, thinking.

"I'm not sure. I think so," Sonic answered puzzled.

Knuckles held still for a few more seconds. Then he smiled, opened his eyes, and said, "I have a notion, follow me"

Not knowing what to expect Sonic followed Knuckles behind the old extinct volcano. One of the lava tubes close to the alter of the Master Emerald made up Knuckles home, but now he took Sonic far in the back of the mountain where he led Sonic to a narrow tunnel conceived with vines.

"No matter what happens stay close to me, and don't run. They'll try to scare you away."

"All right," Sonic said, gently. He couldn't imagine anyone who could frighten him, where Knuckles would think to warn him. He didn't even fear Shadow, who could intimidate almost anyone. He followed Knuckles into the cave. The deep red brown walls of the cave we're lit by a gentle yellow phosphorescence. It seemed to make the walls of the cave seem even smaller. Suddenly Sonic felt the irresistible urge to see the sky and feel the wind in his face. The walls of the cave seemed to get smaller and smaller. Sonic found it hard to breath. He stopped for a moment and suddenly a wild impulse to turn around and race out of there came over him. Knuckles grabbed on to his wrist, before he could run.

"Take a deep breath," Knuckles said calmly. "The walls aren't collapsing. They're just trying to get you to leave."

"They?" Sonic asked. He didn't know what Knuckles meant. There was nobody on this island but them.

"Just trust me," Knuckles said a smirk of mischief spread across his face. Keeping a hold on Sonic's wrist, Knuckles kept moving forward pulling Sonic behind him.

The mystery started to bother Sonic. There was something here that didn't want him here? He didn't know if he wanted to be here. Where was Knuckles taking him anyway? He could almost feel the negative energy surrounding him. This reminded him of the time up in space with Black Narcissus, and the dark fake chaos emeralds. He hated the feelings he had back then; first the cold nervy feeling that made him feel empty and alone, and then the wild madness when his anger overwhelmed his mind, and he destroyed the robots Black Narcissus made to test him. He remembered how horrible he felt when of all people Doctor Eggman talked him down from that wild high of dark energy. He never wanted to feel that way again, and here was Knuckles dragging him right into the center of those dark energies.

Knuckles must have sensed Sonic thinking about bolting again because his grip on Sonic's arm grew tighter. "It's all right," Knuckles insisted. He pulled Sonic into a huge open cavern, and said sharply into the air, "Fine, you found stuff he's afraid of. Knock it off will you I'm trying to teach him something here!"

_Huh?_ Sonic didn't understand who Knuckles was talking to. They were the only two beings in this cavern. He took a quick nervous look around the cavern. Jet black basalt lined the walls set off by dozens of pillars of white marble beautifully carved with runes and patterns. By each pillar rested some token or offering; Jewels mostly, but also a ceramic mug, a plate of Cosmo's star fruits, and one of the nearer pillars held a stone vase of fresh flowers.

For some reason that pillar held Sonic's attention like nothing else in the cavern. He found himself walking toward the pillar, and resting his hand against the cool ivory colored stone. All at once he felt safe and protected. Suddenly he realized that the wild fearful images in his mind were gone, and he remembered that Tails always told him that spirits had the power to influence their minds. _That's what Knuckles meant when he said they were trying to scare me! These spirits were in my head, and this one drove the others out, but why?" _Sonic looked at the pillar more carefully. This one looked recently carved. Sonic didn't understand the runes, but the pictures on the pillar clearly showed multiple chao, and the Chaos creature both in its simple form and as the emerald powered Perfect Chaos. Not sure how he felt now, Sonic sputtered, "That's...she's..."

"Her name is Tikal," Knuckles said calmly. "She didn't have a pillar, but when I made this one for her she turned up." He pointed at two other pillars off to the left. "Those are my parents'. It's my dad that's been trying to scare you off. Mom actually likes you. She says you have a good energy, and you actually have a healthy respect for the power you hold."

Sonic still a little confused nevertheless felt pleased that Knuckles mom liked him, but that only reinforced what they were doing here. "I thought you didn't remember anything about your parents."

"Not when we first met no," Knuckles admitted touching the pillar that had Cosmo's fruit as an offering. "But a few months after we fought Eggman off I started having dreams about the old armadillo, who raised me, and I somehow found this place. They wanted me to find it."

Suddenly Sonic understood. "There are spirits here, and you can talk to them."

"They can hear me when I talk," Knuckles corrected him, "but mostly what I get is feelings or impressions. Sometimes when it's really important I get dreams. I make it a point to come out here once a week to check on them, and bring them offerings. The more attention you pay to them the stronger they get, and the more they can influence things here."

"You want them to influence you?" Sonic asked suddenly worried for Knuckles, but the echidna laughed, and shook his head.

"No not like that. Yeah they're the reason that Angel Island feels a little creepy sometimes, but they were guardians too in their life time. They're really good at telling friends from enemies, and they can cause small things to happen if I'm called away from The Master Emerald for some reason."

Sonic still wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not, but then Knuckles said something that made everything fall into place. "Sonic, they're all I have of my tribe, my family. How could I not want them around?"

"Okay," Sonic said slowly, still a little nervy. "So why am I here?"

"This is what Shadow has done isn't it?" Knuckles asked. "Whether or not he meant to, he built himself a shrine to the Ark, and he thinks about them when he goes in there. He's probably attracted one or more spirits from his past who took up residence in that extra room."

Now Sonic thought about it. "When Shadow went to see Cobbler she sent him on a vision quest, could that have attracted a spirit too him too?"

Knuckles laughed. "That's what vision quests are for. They put you in touch with spirits, and if Shadow was that attached to a spirit, and if he thinks about them a lot that will make them strong enough to open and shut doors."

Something still bothered Sonic. "But then wouldn't Shadow know a spirit is there? He doesn't act like he does, and when we told him he didn't act like it was all that important."

Knuckles nodded. "That is probably their influence, but it's probably for a good reason. I know when I first found this place, and understood what it meant; I almost dragged The Master Emerald in, and planned to live here. My mom threatened to make me forget about them if I did that. Shadow might be aware on some level that a spirit is with him, but they're probably pushing him to not think about them, and to just go out and live life. The less you go on about them, the less he'll think about them."

"So you think I should drop it," Sonic said. He wasn't sure he should.

"If the spirit isn't causing any trouble then yeah, I would say drop it. They liked to be acknowledged, but they don't want you to ignore life to harp on them. If you do that they make you forget. I bet if you see Shadow later spirits will be the last thing on his mind, if he thinks of them at all."

Sonic sighed. "All right Knuckles if you say so, I'll leave it alone. Now can we please get out of here?" Sonic cast a wary look around at the pillars. "Someone in here is trying to make me claustrophobic."

Knuckles laughed. "It's probably my father and some of the older spirits. They don't like it when anyone comes to the island. Mom and Tikal are more open to the idea of me having visitors."

_That explains soo much about Knuckles._ Sonic thought. He opened his mouth to suggest they leave again, when he heard the soft sound of footsteps running away from the area. "Knuckles," Sonic said worried. He only hoped that Knuckles' relatives weren't playing with his head again.

Apparently they were not. "I hear it," the echidna replied growling slightly. Sonic nodded, and ran after the sound. He could hear someone ahead of him, but for some reason he could not catch up. Sonic accelerated slightly, but he knew he had to be careful. If he ran too fast he could collapse the tunnel. Still he should have been able to catch up to anyone, so when Sonic found himself outside without catching the watcher he stopped short in surprise.

"Sonic! Come back," Knuckles called. Sonic raced back into the Tunnel and met Knuckles almost near the entrance to the cavern. He saw Knuckles kneeling in the tunnel examining the ground. When Knuckles saw him, he said, "Take a look at this."

Sonic moved closer, and knelt down next to his friend. "Why didn't your relatives tell us someone was watching us?"

"I think I know why," Knuckles said. He pointed to the ground. Sonic saw the prints of sneakers deep in the dirt with a tell tail pattern. Sonic looked back down the tunnel. He didn't see sneaker prints other than his, but he did see a ray of dirt on either side of the tunnel seemingly pushed aside by a jet of air.

"Shadow," Sonic said worried. "No wonder I couldn't catch him in the tunnel."

Knuckles sighed. "_They_ probably thought he should hear what we were talking about."

"Great," Sonic muttered, "how much trouble do you think I'll be in when I see Shadow later?"

Sonic couldn't blame Knuckles for looking amused. "Hard to say, I'd say avoid him for a day or two. If you're lucky Shadow's spirit might make him forget what he learned here."

"If I'm lucky," Sonic said with a sigh. Unfortunately whenever Shadow was involved Sonic's luck always seemed to vanish.

Coming Soon Chapter 5

**An unremembered conversation**

That confused Shadow to no end. "Why would I let anything control me? That doesn't make any sense."

Rouge suddenly gave Shadow a hard calculating look. "You know if a spirit is influencing you, I could find out."

Her hesitant tone and her statement caught Shadow's attention. "How could you do that?" He asked.

Again Rouge gave Shadow a look that made him feel like an exotic gem. Then with a wicked grin on her face she reached over, and cupped Shadow's face in her hands. Before he could ask her what the hell she was doing, she ran her thumbs down his jawline. A strange but pleasurable sensation shot straight to his brain. His eyes fell closed instantly. He could hear Rouge chuckle, and he felt her thumbs go back to the lower hinge of his jaw, and trace gentle circles around it. Shadow released a deep sigh, feeling a stress he didn't understand fade away.

All too soon Rouge stopped, and withdrew her hands from Shadow. At first he felt a little disappointed. He didn't want her to stop. Suddenly he realized that just by touching him, she managed to create that reaction in him. He opened his eyes and looked at Rouge quizzically. This wasn't the first time that Rouge demonstrated some sort of control over him using her hands. She often gave him back rubs that he both feared and craved. Her hands on his back felt wonderful. He would lay there for hours willingly letting Rouge's magic fingers remove all the stress from his body. Sometimes just before he'd drift off to sleep he'd hear Rouge whisper to him to have sweet dreams, and on those nights he if he dreamed at all they would be about her.

It suddenly occurred to him that Rouge just influenced him using this technique. She knew how to get specific reactions out of him, and he didn't know what she did to him. "What did you do to me? What have you been doing to me?"


	5. An Unremembered Conversation

**Spirits in Shadows:**

**By Kellie Fay**

Spirits dwell within the home of Shadow the Hedgehog, and he needs them especially when Sonic's soul hangs between the world of the living and the dead.

Disclaimer: Sonic and Company belong to SEGA, 4Kids and whoever else owns them not me.

Doesn't anyone like the story enough to talk to me? Come on I see the hits why aren't people reviewing? It makes me feel bad.

**Chapter 5 **

**An Unremembered Conversation**

Not too long ago when someone told Shadow that he was crazy Shadow, would quietly nod acknowledging the possibility. Surely after all the things he survived a little mental instability was allowable. The one thing that ever frightened him was the idea that someone could gain control of his mind. Occasionally he still had nightmares about Black Doom. Now, he couldn't help but wonder if something was influencing him. He stared at the door to his private room. Logically he knew it was silly. Spirits didn't really exist, did they? How could anything he made with his own hands harm him?

Shadow so lost in his own thoughts barely acknowledged the opening of his door and Rouge coming in. "Hello Rouge." He said not taking his eyes off the door to his private room.

The bat jewel thief sauntered in and, sat on the table looking at the black melancholy hedgehog. "My, what's with the long face, Shadow?"

Without moving, his eyes still on the door, Shadow asked, "Rouge do you think my house is haunted?"

"What brought that on?" she asked.

"Sonic thinks so," Shadow answered. "Cream and Tails sensed something in the house the other night during a thunderstorm, and now Sonic is worried that a spirit is influencing me. This afternoon he went to see Knuckles and he said that I might be attracting spirits to me, and they were influencing me."

"So that's what's bothering you." Rouge said understanding. "Do you think Sonic and Knuckles are right?"

"I don't know!" Shadow snapped venting his frustration. "I built this place with my own two hands. I built it to withstand fifty robots with a hundred pounds of ordinance. How can I keep ghosts out?"

"Sometimes you don't want to keep them out," Rouge told him gently. "Some spirits are helpful and friendly. You want them in your house. They would keep dark spirits out."

The idea that the spirit or whatever was friendly didn't occur to Shadow. "Maybe that's why Knuckles told Sonic to leave it alone. He took Sonic to the back of the volcano to some sort of graveyard, and the spirits there were trying to frighten him away. How could I tell if a spirit is friendly or not?"

"I think the rest of us would have noticed, if something was wrong with you Shadow," Rouge said honestly, "and you've fought off hostile mind control before. I think if a spirit is controlling you, it has to be something you want to do."

That confused Shadow to no end. "Why would I let anything control me? That doesn't make any sense."

Rouge suddenly gave Shadow a hard calculating look. "You know if a spirit is influencing you, I could find out."

Her hesitant tone and her statement caught Shadow's attention. "How could you do that?" he asked.

Again Rouge gave Shadow a look that made him feel like an exotic gem. Then with a wicked grin on her face she reached over and cupped Shadow's face in her hands. Before he could ask her what the hell she was doing, she ran her thumbs down his jawline. A strange but pleasurable sensation shot straight to his brain. His eyes fell closed instantly. He could hear Rouge chuckle, and he felt her thumbs go back to the lower hinge of his jaw, and trace gentle circles around the hinge. Shadow released a deep sigh, feeling a stress he didn't understand fade away.

All too soon Rouge stopped and withdrew her hands from Shadow. At first he felt a little disappointed. He didn't want her to stop. Suddenly he realized that just by touching him, she managed to create that reaction in him. He opened his eyes and looked at Rouge quizzically. This wasn't the first time that Rouge demonstrated some sort of control over him using her hands. She often gave him back rubs that he both feared and craved. Her hands on his back felt wonderful. He would lay there for hours willingly letting Rouge's magic fingers remove all the stress from his body. Sometimes just before he'd drift off to sleep he'd hear Rouge whisper to him to have sweet dreams, and on those nights he if he dreamed at all they would be about her.

It suddenly occurred to him that Rouge had influenced him using this technique. She knew how to get specific reactions out of him, and he didn't know what she did to him. "What did you do to me? What have you been doing to me?"

Rouge chuckled. "It's called acupressure. Everyone has nerves that if you stimulate them right it makes you feel good. Different nerves can give different reactions."

"You use that to put me to sleep," Shadow accused. Rouge simply looked smug.

"Only when you're being stubborn about sleeping," she admitted not sounding apologetic about it at all. "Plus you're not exactly like other hedgehogs around here, so sometimes I had to personally map your nerves. So I'd be able to get the right reaction from you. It's been fun."

Shadow frowned. "And why should I not be angry about this?" he demanded.

His darker moods never intimidated her, and it didn't now either. "Did I ever make you steal for me?" she asked.

The question puzzled him. "No," he said warily.

"Did I ever ask you to do anything when my hands were on your back?" She continued.

"Not that I remember," Shadow answered. He thought he knew what she was trying to tell him.

"All I ever did was relax you when you were stressed, calmed you down, and get you to sleep when you were supposed to," She insisted. "Why should you be mad about that?"

"You manipulated me Rouge," Shadow insisted. "You know I hate being controlled!"

"And I never did it if that was what you were worried about," She calmly countered. "I always stopped if you asked me to, and now I'm telling you, that we can use this to find out what's going on in that head of yours."

Shadow's anger didn't fade completely, but it faded in favor of curiosity. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"It's really very simple," Rouge explained. "I give you a back rub, you get all nice and comfortable, and if I do it right you'll tell me anything I ask you."

The very idea made Shadow nervous. "You're serious," he said.

"Do you want another demonstration?" she asked, smiling.

Shadow didn't know how to react to the question. On one hand he never wanted Rouge to touch him again, but at the same time he couldn't help but remember how good that brief and gentle caress felt. "What would be the point?" he asked.

"If there is a spirit messing with your head, you'll tell me about it. Trust me I've done stuff like this before. It will work."

Shadow didn't know if he wanted Rouge to rummage around in his mind, he definitely didn't want to give up his self-control to her or anyone, but at the same time if something did have control of him..."Damn," he muttered.

Rouge turned to him, "Shadow?" She asked.

Shadow sighed. "When do you want to do this?" he asked. His quills already began to go up in stress.

Rouge chuckled. "Whenever you want, Shadow," She said with a smile, but then

looking around, she added, "but not here. We don't want to annoy anything that might be around."

"Then where?" Shadow asked.

Rouge smiled again. "I have an idea, let's go for a ride."

Rouge led him outside where she pointed upwards. Understanding Shadow took her hands, and allowed her to fly up into the sky with him. To his surprise Rouge flew them to Angel Island, and landed him right in front of Knuckles. Shadow couldn't help but feel smug seeing how unsettled Knuckles looked, and realized that the echidna knew that he spied on them when Knuckles took Sonic to that strange cavern behind the mountain.

After the first initial surprise, Shadow saw Knuckles puff himself up, and go into his guardian attitude. "What do you two want?"

"Hello to you to Knuckiepoo," Rouge said with a smile, landing next to Shadow. "We just need a little space to try an experiment."

Knuckles raised an eyebrow in question, so Shadow elaborated. "Rouge thinks she can get me to tell her if a spirit is influencing me, using her acupressure skills."

Knuckles gave Rouge a rare glance of respect. "She probably can," He said. "I guess you didn't want to do this in the house."

"Bingo," Rouge said, obviously pleased she got a reaction from the stubborn echidna.

"Do you mind if I listen in?" Knuckles asked. "I do know something about spirits and might actually think of a question that won't occur to Rouge."

Shadow frowned, he wanted to say no, but Knuckles was letting them use the space, he did know about spirits, and Knuckles did tell Sonic to leave him alone so with a sigh Shadow said, "I suppose it's only fair."

"Don't worry, Rouge said with a mischievous smile, "In a little while you won't care that much."

Knuckles decided to be hospitable enough to offer Rouge and Shadow some blankets and pillows, and allowed them to stretch out near the alter of The Master Emerald. "Just remember Rouge if he suddenly gets obsessed with stealing The Master Emerald I will blame you," he teased.

"Aww too bad," Rouge shot back.

Embarrassed and annoyed, Shadow lifted his head from the pillow and said, "Not making me feel good about this."

Rouge rubbed her hands together, and then gently laid them on Shadow's back. "Let's see if we can change that," she said. Pushing Shadow gently back down onto the pillow she gently began to rub around Shadow's neck.

A groan escaped Shadow's throat before he knew what happened. Whatever else Rouge was, she was an expert of her art. Shadow closed his eyes, and gave himself to her gentle ministrations. Warm waves of contentment washed over him, and the energy from the Master Emerald hummed pleasantly in the back of his mind. All thoughts and worries fell away. He could hear his own voice purring, but he didn't care anymore. He didn't care about what Rouge intended to do, he felt too good to even think about anything at all.

...

_I thought that might be the case when Sonic told me what happened, but I didn't want to say anything because it would confuse him more than anything else, and he probably would never leave the house again, she wouldn't want that. _ Shadow could hear the voices talking quietly, but he didn't really care. He felt warm, comfortable and sleepy, and he didn't want to wake up yet.

_So do we do about it?_

_"Just what I was doing about it before, nothing. She isn't going to hurt Shadow. More likely she'll keep him from having nightmares, and sleepwalking."_

_"What do we tell him?" _

_"Heh, you'll be surprised at how little we have to tell him before he's satisfied. He doesn't want the spirit to leave. He'll accept what we tell him, because he wants what he has. I'll even bet that Sonic is more aware of her than he knows. The spirits in the Echidna shrine really had an effect on him. She's probably convinced him that it was better for Shadow to not come to the obvious conclusion. Sonic is in and out of Shadow's house all the time. Most likely she has both of them under her thumb, and they both know that it's a good thing."_

Some vague curiosity caused Shadow to yawn and ask, "Is it a good thing?"

Tender hands reached out and scratched his neck ruff under his chin. _Yes Shadow in your case it's a good thing. Your spirit isn't going to hurt you. Go back to sleep."_

Shadow felt so relaxed and so comfortable he just snuggled into the hand and fell back into sleep.

Shadow woke with a start, for a moment wondering where he was. Then he remembered and he relaxed again. He pushed himself up to a sitting position and looked around. The sun just touched the eastern horizon. He had slept the entire night through. Knuckles lay softly snoring nearby on the steps leading to the Master Emerald.

The moment Shadow moved Knuckles opened his eyes. "Morning Shadow," he said simply.

"Where is Rouge?" Shadow demanded.

"Up there," Knuckles nodded with his head up into the trees where Shadow could see one of Rouge's little tree houses. "I sent her to bed hours ago. We decided to take turns keeping an eye on you in case you said anything else interesting."

_Said anything?_ Shadow couldn't recall saying anything. "I said something?" He asked

Knuckles chuckled. "You said quite a bit once Rouge had you all nice and zoned out. Yes there is a spirit in your house, and yes you do know more about it than you think. No you aren't going to remember anything, and no you don't want to."

That half remembered whispered conversation he heard suddenly sprang into his mind.

"Because I don't want things to change, I want this spirit in my house."

Knuckles nodded, "and you've been listening to the spirit because you want her to stay. Sonic listens to her too; he just doesn't know he is."

Shadow nodded slowly absorbing the information. "So what should I do?"

Knuckles shook his head his long quills swaying when he did so. "Nothing to do, Shadow, if the spirit wants attention they have ways of letting you know. For the most part she'll be content watching you go about your life."

Later in his own home Shadow decided that Knuckles was right. Both he and Rouge told him that friendly spirits were good to have around, so he wasn't going to worry about his unseen house guest.

Coming Soon:

Chapter 6

**Oopse!**

Sonic knew the moment Shadow landed on the island that Knuckles was in trouble. The black and red hedgehog radiated his irritation long before they saw him. Once Sonic saw Shadow's expression he knew that he needed to play referee.

_Stay out of my way or get flattened!_ His eyes told Sonic. Fortunately Sonic knew that Knuckles could hold his own against an angry Shadow, or else he would have felt obliged to get in the way.

Shadow marched right up to Knuckles, and gave a huge shove. When Shadow told someone off, he usually pushed them to the ground to exert his dominance over them. Knuckles and Sonic were two of the very few who could take a push from Shadow and stay on their feet. Knuckles backed up a few feet, but he remained standing.

"Get this straight echidna!" Shadow demanded, "I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but keep those things from your graveyard up here and away from Cream!"


	6. Oopse

**Spirits in Shadows:**

**By Kellie Fay**

Spirits dwell within the home of Shadow the Hedgehog, and he needs them especially when Sonic's soul hangs between the world of the living and the dead.

Disclaimer: Sonic and Company belong to SEGA, 4Kids and whoever else owns them not me.

Yay Two more reviews! (Waves to hannatrantor16, and Royshiro) Come on people if you like the story tell me!

**Chapter 6 **

**Oopse**

It wasn't until two weeks later that Shadow realized that there was one loose end to the whole mess. He was clearing some logs, and chopping them into a manageable size for Vanilla while Cream and Cheese playing checkers not too far away. Suddenly he had the eeriest feeling that they were not alone in the area. Shadow stopped and looked out into the edge of the woods a growl forming in his throat.

Cream looked up from her game. "Shadow is something wrong?"

Shadow didn't know what to tell her, he didn't see anything, but he couldn't ignore the sense of _threat_ that made his neck ruff stand on end and his quills stand out in defense. Trying to keep his voice even and calm, Shadow said, "Cream come here,"

Cream obeyed readily enough, but he could tell he worried her. "Stand behind me," he instructed. He didn't know what it was, but Shadow was determined to stand between Cream and whatever it was. He held the ax in a ready position ready to attack anything that manifested.

Worried and confused Cream asked quietly. "Shadow I don't understand, what is the- oh! Who's there?"

"Do you see something?" Shadow asked. He could feel the watcher hiding in the trees, but he could not see anyone there.

"There's a stranger behind the apple trees over there," Cream said. She drew closer to Shadow. "I've never seen him before."

Shadow didn't know what to think. He didn't want to alarm the girl, but he could not see what Cream saw. Suddenly Cream cried out, and buried her face into Shadow's side. Shadow brandished the ax, determined to attack anything, but he couldn't see what caused Cream's fright. Suddenly without warning Cheese wiggled out of Cream's grasp, and flew in front of Shadow. He did not make a sound, but Shadow sensed that the little chao could communicate with whatever Cream saw. A second later the feeling of presence vanished, and Cheese relaxed.

Once the chao relaxed, Shadow felt he could to. He knelt down, and drew Cream, still frightened, into his arms. "There, there," he said, "no one is going to harm you in my presence. Why don't you tell me about the stranger you saw, so I can hurt him if I see him?"

Cream looked at Shadow a serious worried expression on her face. "You didn't see anyone did you Shadow?"

It galled him to admit the girl saw something he didn't, but something inside him told him that his priority should be to identify the problem, and Cream did see something.

"Just because I could not see it, does not mean I could not sense it," he told her. "I know there was something, or someone there, but I need your help to find out what was there."

Cream shook her head a firm no. "I can't tell you! If momma found out I saw glowing people again she might move us away again."

_That's what she told Sonic when she spoke of the spirit in my home. _"Let's forget about the glowing part then," Shadow suggested, "just tell me what the stranger looked like."

Cream gave Shadow a skeptical look, but she sighed, and said, "Well he was tall, and orange, kind of like Knuckles. His quills look like Knuckles too, and his face."

Shadow thought about that. "But you are sure it was not Knuckles"

Cream seemed sure about that. "No it wasn't Knuckles. He was a little taller, and he had more quills, and, a scar on his cheek, and..." Cream broke off and lowered her head. Shadow guessed the rest.

_And whoever it was glowed._ "Thank you Cream," he said gently. "He won't trouble you again. Why don't you go on home? I'll come back later for my basket. There is an errand that I must attend to. I will see you later." He turned to leave then turned back, and thought at the little chao following behind. _Watch over your mistress I shall deal with this._

Cheese looked back at Shadow nodded once, and then he followed Cream back to their house.

Shadow watched until he knew that Cream and Cheese were both safe in the house then went to go pay Knuckles a visit.

...

"Okay Knuckles hold it still, I've almost got it," Sonic said, trying to wedge a loose rock back in place. Knuckles kept a few small traps and rock falls around his island, and when one got triggered they had to be reset. So Knuckles held up the rock fall while Sonic wedged the trigger stone into place.

"There," Sonic said, "I think that does it Knuckles ease up, a little." he tensed a little when he sensed the rocks above him settle. If either one of them made a mistake he would be buried before ether one of them could react. The reason he placed the trigger stone was because out of the two of them he had the better chance of escaping before all the rocks fell."

Sonic waited hearing the groans and creeks of the rocks above him, ready to bolt, until Knuckles said, "okay Sonic I think its holding. You can come out now."

Sonic quickly and carefully got out from under the rocks. "That's the last one, right? I can cancel the insurance policy on my life?"

Knuckles shook his head amused. "I swear both you and Rouge spent way too much time on Earth. You both make the weirdest jokes."

Sonic shrugged and chuckled. "Is there a cure for human contamination?" He teased. Knuckles laughed at that one too.

"I don't know, but if I find a cure I'll be sure to- what?" suddenly Knuckles looked off to his left Sonic apparently forgotten. Puzzled Sonic waited wondering what captured The Guardian's attention. Suddenly a cross expression flashed across Knuckles' face. Still facing to his left he asked, "What do you mean you were seen? Well I told you she could! Oh great!" Knuckles closed his eyes, and brought his hand to his head.

"Knuckles? What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

The red echidna sighed. "Sonic you might want to clear out for a while. Shadow is coming, he's really mad at me, and this could get ugly."

Sonic could sense the subtle sub text to the flat statement. _This is between Shadow and me. You don't need to get involved._ Still Knuckles told Sonic that he might want to leave. He didn't blatantly order Sonic away. _Not that I would have left if he did,_ Sonic thought to himself, _but he's giving me the option._ Knuckles knew that both Sonic and Rouge were both willing to act as a buffer between the angry hedgehog and the others. "Maybe I'll stick around to make sure Shadow leaves you in one piece," Sonic said casually. Knuckles nodded and readied himself for the confrontation.

Sonic knew the moment Shadow landed on the island that Knuckles was in trouble. The black and red hedgehog radiated his irritation long before they saw him. Once Sonic saw Shadow's expression he knew that he needed to play referee.

_Stay out of my way or get flattened!_ His eyes told Sonic. Fortunately Sonic knew that Knuckles could hold his own against an angry Shadow, or else he would have felt obliged to get in the way.

Shadow marched right up to Knuckles, and gave a huge shove. When Shadow told someone off, he usually pushed them to the ground to exert his dominance over them. Knuckles and Sonic were two of the very few who could take a push from Shadow, and stay on their feet. Knuckles backed up a few feet, but he remained standing.

"Get this straight echidna!" Shadow demanded, "I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but keep those things from your graveyard up here, and away from Cream!"

_What? _ Sonic didn't know what Shadow was talking about, but he kept silent his interest peaked. If Knuckles was messing with Cream he might decide to get angry himself.

Knuckles must have sensed Sonic's mild annoyance, because he backed away from both of them. "Nobody was supposed to see him. He wasn't going to do anything. He can't really do anything"

"Tell that to someone who did not see Sonic almost bolt out of that place!" Shadow growled. Knuckles took another step back.

_Interesting,_ Sonic mused, _he's not getting mad, he keeps backing up. He's guilty, but he isn't exactly backing down. He had a reason. _

"If the spirit was doing his job right you shouldn't have even noticed him," Knuckles said with a sigh. "He didn't mean to scare either one of you. We just need to keep an eye on Cream."

"Why?" Shadow demanded.

Knuckles took a deep breath. "Because she _can_ see spirits. That's not exactly a normal ability. As Guardian of The Master Emerald, if I find others with unusual abilities it's my responsibility to watch and keep an eye on them."

"You never told me that," Sonic said, finally saying something. Shadow glanced over at Sonic, but kept most of his attention on Knuckles.

"Before you started dragging people up here, I never had an opportunity to find people with unusual abilities." Knuckles said turning to Sonic. "If I really am the last Echidna on Mobius I will have to choose a successor one day, and even if I don't choose her, I'm also obligated to protect her, and encourage her natural talent."

Sonic sighed. _Okay maybe Knuckles had a reason, but he should have told someone first._

Shadow still looked angry, but Sonic, an expert in analyzing his dark reflection, knew that Knuckles had made his point. "Don't scare her again," Shadow ordered, he spun around on his heal and left.

Both Sonic and Knuckles heaved a sigh of relief. "I wasn't trying to scare her. I just need to have her watched." Knuckles said sadly.

"I'll keep an eye on her," Sonic offered, "but Shadow is right, no more scaring her."

**Coming Soon chapter 7**

**Warning Signs**

"You wanted to watch me while I slept?" Amy asked growing angry. "That is the most sick and perverted-"

"No!" Shadow protested, feeling foolish for confessing groundless worries to her. "I did not want to watch you sleep. I only wanted to check to see if you were all right."

That got Amy's attention. "You were just checking on me?" She asked puzzled. Then her expression changed. "No, you were checking on all of us!"

Shadow blushed, but he did not argue with her. "I couldn't sleep," he admitted.

"You to?" Amy asked. When Shadow turned to look at her she said. "Something has been bugging me all day like a burr in my quills, and I have no idea why."

Shadow sat down on the window sill, and nodded. "That is the feeling I could not put into words."

Amy sat down on her bed. "It feels like the calm before the storm."

The instant Amy said that Shadow's sensitive ears heard a terror filled scream. "That's Cream!" he shouted. In one motion he leaped out the window and headed for the girl's home.


	7. Warning Signs

**Spirits in Shadows:**

**By Kellie Fay**

Spirits dwell within the home of Shadow the Hedgehog, and he needs them especially when Sonic's soul hangs between the world of the living and the dead.

Disclaimer: Sonic and Company belong to SEGA, 4Kids and whoever else owns them not me.

Only five reviews? What am I doing wrong? Please review and make me feel better.

**Chapter 7 **

**Warning Signs**

Shadow found it hard to sleep that night. Something tingled at the very edge of his mind, but he couldn't tell what made him so restless. Even though it was late Shadow felt compelled to go into the village, and check on Cream and Cheese.

Using the trees for cover, (he could not imagine explaining to Vanilla why he wanted to see her daughter well past her bedtime,) he climbed the walnut tree, and found Sonic's favorite entrance to Cream's room, the upstairs bedroom window. Just like he expected, the girl lay in her bed already sound asleep. Cheese stirred, and opened his eyes looking at the window worried for a moment, but then the chao smiled, nodded, and snuggled back down with his mistress. Shadow for a moment sensed the little creature's thoughts, and his reassurance that Shadow needn't worry for them.

Satisfied in that respect, Shadow retreated from Cream's home, but he still felt restless. Without understanding why he needed to, Shadow began to check on his friends one by one.

Sonic, a mile away from the village, slept soundly only the mutterings of, "another chili dog please," could be heard from him. Shadow next checked Tails home and workshop. The little kitsune lay there sleeping, but the odd twitches of his twin namesakes made Shadow wonder what he dreamed. Otherwise he seemed fine, so Shadow moved towards Amy's house. He didn't intend to go into the house. Amy impressed on Shadow long ago that entering her house while she slept was not to be done.

Finding a tree near to her upstairs rooms, Shadow jumped up in the tree intending just to peek in the window. He reached the proper branch, and leaned over to peer in just in time to intercept the hammer aiming for his head.

He plucked the hammer out of Amy's hand in mid swing, and before she could summon another hammer, Shadow jumped into the window, restrained her against the wall with one hand, then dropped her hammer and covered her mouth before she could scream. "Amy stand down, it's me, Shadow!"

It took another minute before Amy relaxed, and Shadow felt that he could release her. The moment he uncovered her mouth she took in a deep breath and snapped, "Shadow you nearly scared me half to death!"

"I did not mean to," Shadow said quietly. "I thought you would be sleeping."

"You wanted to watch me while I slept?" Amy asked growing angry. "That is the most sick and perverted-"

"No!" Shadow protested, feeling foolish for confessing groundless worries to her. "I did not want to watch you sleep. I only wanted to check to see if you were all right."

That got Amy's attention. "You were just checking on me?" She asked puzzled. Then her expression changed. "No, you were checking on all of us!"

Shadow blushed, but he did not argue with her. "I couldn't sleep," he admitted.

"You to?" Amy asked. When Shadow turned to look at her she said. "Something has been bugging me all day like a burr in my quills, and I have no idea why."

Shadow sat down on the window sill, and nodded. "That is the feeling I could not put into words."

Amy sat down on her bed. "It feels like the calm before the storm."

The instant Amy said that Shadow's sensitive ears heard a scream. "That's Cream!" he shouted. In one motion he leaped out the window and headed for the girl's home.

He raced back up the tree he used to check on her. Fortunately Vanilla was already in the room trying to comfort her daughter with apparently little success. Gingerly he tapped on the window, and then opened it. "Vanilla, I heard Cream scream," he said.

Cream hearing the window open all but jumped into Shadow's arms. "Sonic! You're all right!" She cried relieved. Shadow sighed, it certainly wasn't the first time he and Sonic we're confused for each other, and most likely it would not be the last.

"No, it's me, Shadow," he said. He wished he didn't have to disappoint her. Cream went from relieved to worried all at once, and she began to cry into his fur.

"Oh Shadow I had the most horrible dream! I dreamed that a dark whirlwind came and changed Sonic until he looked like the glowing people. Then he ran away, and he wasn't going to come back ever!"

Shadow frowned in thought. Every time Cream mentioned "glowing people" she had meant spirits. Knuckles thought Cream had some strange inborn talent that enabled her to see spirits; could she have had a premonition? _Even if it is, I am not going to frighten the child any further. "_Sonic is fine," Shadow told her gently. I saw him just thirty minutes ago; he was home in his bed asleep just like you should be."

Cream sniffed, and dried her eyes and her nose in Shadow's fur. "But...but what if-"

Shadow pulled the girl off him gently, and made her look him in the eye. "You know I would never let anything happen to Sonic right?"

Cream sniffed again. "Y..yes."

"And even if someone tried to hurt Sonic, would I not hunt that individual down and take them apart piece by piece?"

"Yes, but-"

"No buts," Shadow said firmly. Cheese offered him a tissue. He resisted the urge to wipe the residue from his fur, and instead gave the tissue to Cream. While she dried her tears he said, "I promise nothing is going to happen to Sonic on my watch, and you know that when I set my mind on something nothing will stop me, right?"

Cream sighed, and finished cleaning her face. "I know, Shadow, it's just that the dream scared me."

"I understand," Shadow said giving the girl an awkward hug. "Now lay down, if you want to help me protect Sonic tomorrow you must rest now. I can go for days without sleeping, you cannot."

"All right," Cream said, she lay back down, and Shadow turned to see Amy enter the room with a cup of something steaming that smelled interesting.

Amy walked past Shadow, and he made room for her. "Here," the pink hedgehog said. "Your mom made some chamomile tea to help you go back to sleep."

"Thank you, Amy," Cream said. With the child's attention on Amy, Shadow ducked out of the girl's room, and saw Vanilla looking worried outside.

Embarrassed, but very aware that Cream's tears and other secretions covered his fur, he looked the girl's mother in the eye and kept his voice even asking, "Vanilla, may I please use your shower?"

When Shadow came out of the shower he saw Amy and Vanilla at the kitchen table having a cup of tea. Shadow accepted a cup from Vanilla, and then said, "I hope you do not mind that I interfered. My hearing is very sensitive, and I was nearby when I heard Cream scream."

Vanilla seemed distracted. Shadow noted that four seconds of silence passed before Vanilla registered what he said. "Oh, no I didn't mind. I was glad you were nearby."

Shadow debated telling Cream's mother that both he and Amy felt restless all day. Amy saved him the trouble. "Shadow and I have been feeling restless all day, we couldn't sleep. Vanilla, what did Cream mean that Sonic changed until he looked like the glowing people?"

Shadow knew but he said nothing, trying to keep his quills down while he listened for Vanilla's explanation.

"I never heard Cream mention glowing people before," Vanilla said. Even if her tone did not betray her, her heart beat certainly did.

"If that were true she wouldn't be terrified of the idea that you might pack her up and move away from here if she told anyone what she could see." Shadow said sharply. "I know I haven't been here for very long, but is that why you choose to move here, because you knew Sonic would protect her if you needed help?"

Vanilla breathed in sharply alarmed that Shadow called her out. Amy confused asked, "what are you talking about Shadow?"

Shadow not wanting to upset Vanilla kept it simple. "Cream can hear Cosmo where most others cannot; it appears she can also see things the rest of us cannot. Just this afternoon, I could sense the watcher, but she gave me a description of a person she could see." He hesitated saying the word 'spirit, sure that he would not be believed.

"And this person glowed?" Amy asked. Shadow nodded.

"Oh dear, it's happening again," Vanilla said worried. "When Cream was very little she used to speak to people who weren't there. She used to upset all the neighbors, so I took her and moved with her here."

Shadow nodded suspecting the 'upset neighbors' were because Cream would speak with spirits, but respected Vanilla's privacy by not asking. "Don't vanish with her this time. Sonic, Knuckles, and I have become recently aware of her talent, and agree she should be protected, and allow her gifts to develop naturally. She hesitated to speak to us because she feared that you would take her away."

"Oh," Vanilla said sadly.

"Don't worry Vanilla," Amy said gently. "We'll all help look after Cream."

"Thank You," Vanilla said sounding very relieved.

Shadow gestured to Amy who got to her feet. "We should allow you to get some sleep. Please talk to Knuckles. He may know more than he has told me, and as The Guardian of the Master Emerald, he feels obligated to guard Cream due to her special talents."

"I will," Vanilla said, "thank you Shadow."

Shadow led Amy out of the house, and walked her to her own. "You weren't telling us half of what you really know." Amy accused gently.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"You said just enough to get Vanilla to admit you knew what you were talking about, but I know you never tell me everything you know. You're keeping secrets, because you feel it's none of my business, or you don't want me to worry."

Shadow raised an eyebrow at Amy rather surprised she could read him so well. "Cream feared to reveal what she could see, so I felt by telling little I could protect her best. You can help best by being a support to both Cream and her mother."

Amy gave him a face that told him, that she knew he was putting her off, but she kept her thoughts to herself. "All right," she said. "Just take care of Sonic,"

"I will," he promised. He left Amy at her house, and went back to his own. After the long night, he found that his exhaustion finally overcame his worry. Still wondering what Cream's nightmare meant for them, he fell into a fretful sleep.

**Coming Soon** **Chapter 8 **

**Away and afar**

Cobbler nodded then turned and looked Shadow in the eye. Trying to understand Shadow asked. "Sonic is in danger isn't he. That's why Amy and I couldn't sleep, and Cream had that nightmare."

"We don't know from where the threat will come but the danger is mortal." Cobbler said. "Can we count on you and those that dwell with you to help us?"

"Those that dwell with me? I live -" Shadow began, but he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and a clear familiar voice said, "Of course Shadow will help protect Sonic, and I will too."

Shadow knew that voice. He knew it the way he knew his own voice, but he could not place it. He turned to see who stood behind him -

-and sat up in his own bed suddenly wide awake.


	8. Away and Afar

**Spirits in Shadows:**

**By Kellie Fay**

Spirits dwell within the home of Shadow the Hedgehog, and he needs them especially when Sonic's soul hangs between the world of the living and the dead.

Disclaimer: Sonic and Company belong to SEGA, 4Kids and whoever else owns them not me.

If you don't know who Cobbler is go back and read my story "In Cosmo's Shadow"

Special thanks to LilyRosetheDreamer, hannatrantor16, and raeweis for their reivews!

Sorry this one is short. The next chapter will be longer I promise.

**Chapter 9 **

**Away and afar**

Shadow found himself wandering in a strange temple of polished beige stone. He didn't know how he got there, but he had no sense of alarm. He simply wandered aimlessly trying to figure out where he was, and how he got there. Suddenly he found himself in a huge rotunda filled with red and tan ionic columns, and Roman arches. In the center of the area rested an altar of black obsidian. Off to the side on a dais of polished stone rested a golden throne. On the throne, on a red velvet cushion sat the old blind kitsune Cobbler, dressed in white and blue robes holding a carved staff of amethyst in her hands. Surrounding her of course were all her little chao, and one addition. Tails knelt in front of the throne his head bowed. and his twin namesakes twitching nervously behind him. Shadow wasn't exactly sure what was going on here, but he hid behind a pillar determined to find out.

"Lady Cobbler, High Priestess of the Seven, I come at your summons," Tails said subservient before the old woman.

_High Priestess? I thought she was a simple sorcerous. _Shadowthought_._

"Tis true I called ye," Cobbler said laying her hand on Tails' head. "But does that means ye has no hug for your Nana?"

_His Nana? Tails is related to Cobbler?_

Tails climbed into the blind kitsune's lap, and held her fiercely. "Nana I'm afraid," Tails told her, "I feel darkness and treachery gathering near me and my friends, but you know I cannot find the source or the target."

Cobbler rubbed Tails' head in comfort. "I know laddy I know. As I can only see one, ye wants me to seek out yer friend in danger. Let's see if I can see your target then eh?" Cobbler placed Tails back on the floor at her side. She spoke in a language Shadow didn't understand, and threw some sand onto the black alter in the center of the rotunda. The sand exploded silently into light, and began to whirl around forming a ball of moving particles. In the globe of sand particles the image formed of Sonic sleeping in his own bed.

"Sonic's the target." Tails said dejected. He buried his face in Cobbler's lap.

Cobbler reached out, and rubbed Tails back. "None of that laddy, what have I always told ye?"

Tails sighed. "When you know the target you can marshal your defenses around them, and be on guard. If you only know the threat, you won't know who to protect."

"Aye, good lad," she said. She tilted her head, and focused her attention on Sonic's sleeping form again apparently listening to something only she could hear. "The veil between this world and the next hangs close to your runner. Tis best we marshal forces from both worlds to keep him safe."

"Yes Nana," Tails said standing by her side again.

Cobbler raised her staff again which glowed a brilliant lavender similar to the purple chaos emerald. Shadow felt a light tingling on his wrists, and he couldn't resist the compulsion to move closer.

"In the name of The Seven I beg thee to gather your children, and protect this child in your service. Keep him away from the veils that separate this world and the next. Call upon all your children from both sides of the veils to hold this servant of air within our world."

A mist began to form in all the archways surrounding the alter. To Shadow's surprise Knuckles stepped out of the mist, and knelt facing the old kitsune. "High Priestess of the Seven, The Guardian of the Master Emerald hears and obeys. I and mine will protect and defend he who serves the Seven."

"You know I will," Tails added

Cobbler nodded then turned, and looked Shadow in the eye. Trying to understand Shadow asked. "Sonic is in danger isn't he. That's why Amy and I couldn't sleep, and Cream had that nightmare."

"We don't know from where the threat will come, but the danger is mortal." Cobbler said. "Can we count on you and those that dwell with you to help us?"

"Those that dwell with me? I live -" Shadow began, but he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and a clear familiar voice said, "Of course Shadow will help protect Sonic, and I will too."

Shadow knew that voice. He knew it the way he knew his own voice, but he could not place it. He turned to see who stood behind him -

-and sat up in his own bed suddenly wide awake. He looked around the room wildly at first not sure where he was, but eventually he sat there, and tried to make sense of what he dreamed.

_Dreamed? No, that was no dream; it felt real, real like that vision quest I went on when I met that old kitsune. She did something. She called me somehow. Where was I anyway, and who stood behind me?_

After a few minutes Shadow calmed down, and cooler analytical thoughts took over. _I do want to protect Sonic. That threat isn't going to come in a form that will be easily identified. Best I stick close to him until I figure out what's going on. _

**Coming Soon Chapter 9 **

**The Messenger **

"Cretan!" the kitsune blustered, rising uneasily to his feet, "I am a messenger for Lord Reynard, of Crystal Caves. How dare you assault me?"

"If you recall you threw the first punch," Shadow said. "I try not to start fights, but I most certainly finish those that come my way. Now be a good moron, and go on your way, and I will consider my friend's request not to harm you."

The kitsune didn't seem to know who he faced. With his three tails out like bottle brushes, thrashing back and forth angrily, the kitsune raised his staff which glowed with magical power. "Filthy peasant! I'll teach you not to challenge your betters!"

Shadow smiled and simply said two words, "chaos control!"


	9. The Messenger

**Spirits in Shadows:**

**By Kellie Fay**

Spirits dwell within the home of Shadow the Hedgehog, and he needs them especially when Sonic's soul hangs between the world of the living and the dead.

Disclaimer: Sonic and Company belong to SEGA, 4Kids and whoever else owns them not me.

Thanks to hannatrantor 16 and Phantom for reviewing.

**Chapter 9 **

**The Messenger **

With that plan in mind Shadow took a quick shower, and went over to Tails' workshop. He stopped to take a drink at the village well when he saw a strange orange and silver kitsune with three tails. He wore some sort of purple and gold uniform, and elaborate gold rings, bracelets and necklaces. He held a carved wooden staff decorated with ribbons the same color of his uniform. The stranger looked down his long nose at Shadow, already making Shadow's neck ruff rise in challenge.

"You there, hedgehog, draw me some water so that I may continue my journey. I am sorely parched"

Shadow didn't like this fellow's attitude. "If you want water it's a free well. You can draw it yourself."

The strange kitsune frowned at Shadow. "Are you suggesting that I perform manual labor like a lesser creature?" He said, his fur bristling in anger. "Come now I am in hast, draw me the water. I have an errand that cannot wait."

Not only did this fool call him a lesser creature, but _told him to hurry?" _looking right at him, Shadow placed the ladle back on its hook, and just to make his point, knocked the bucket back into the well before turning his back on the fox. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Amy watching highly amused. _Great, is she laughing at me, or at that idiot?_

Suddenly Shadow felt a tingling along his quills, and he saw Amy's expression go from humorous to alarmed. Thinking a brief thanks to Sonic for teaching him how to sense energies other than Chaos, Shadow spun around, and formed a hasty Chaos Shield blocking the energy blast from the strange kitsune.

_Idiot,_ Shadow berated himself. _You should have considered foxes with three or more tails have magic! He doesn't know you, and he thinks you are an ordinary Mobian._ Well this sorcerer was going to have a lesson in underestimating an individual.

_And a lesson in good manners._

Already surprised that Shadow repelled his first attack, the kitsune frowned and tried again to bast him with magic. Shadow drew on the Chaos Emerald tucked into his quills that he always carried for emergencies, and batted away the blast with his hand alone. Then he shot back with A Chaos Spear, knocking the pompous kitsune off his feet.

A giggle to his left made Shadow spin around. Amy stood there trying to suppress her laughter. "What?" he snapped.

Still smiling Amy said. "Just don't damage him too much, Shadow. Sonic will want to find out why he's here later."

Shadow couldn't help the smile of mischief that crept up his face. This fellow must have annoyed Amy, or insulted her for her to enjoy watching him thrash this fox. She also trusted that he wouldn't kill him. Not that she had the right to order Shadow about, but she just gave Shadow tact permission to teach the stranger a lesson.

"Cretan!" the kitsune blustered, rising uneasily to his feet, "I am a messenger for Lord Reynard, of Crystal Caves. How dare you assault me?"

"You threw the first punch if I recall correctly," Shadow said. "I try not to start fights, but I most certainly finish those that come my way. Now be a good moron, and go about your business, and I will consider my friend's request not to harm you."

The kitsune didn't seem to know who he faced. With his three tails out like bottle brushes, thrashing back and forth angrily, the kitsune raised his staff which glowed with magical power. "Filthy peasant! I'll teach you not to challenge your betters!"

Shadow smiled and simply said two words, "chaos control!"

In a series of short teleports Shadow circled the fox, and delivered a quick series of jabs, driving his opponent back to his knees. Once down Shadow stopped; he picked up the kitsune by his throat, and squeezed just a little bit. He didn't want to make him pass out, or kill him (okay maybe he did want to kill him, but he knew he shouldn't,) he just wanted the fool to know what he could do if he was so inclined.

"Put him down Shadow."

Keeping the kitsune in the air, Shadow turned to face Sonic and Tails. Sonic's level tone told him that his blue reflection knew full well that he did not intend to hurt the rude kitsune too much. Knowing how well Sonic could pick up his thoughts Shadow said, "A friend of yours faker?"

Sonic glared at the name calling, usually done only when one or the other were seriously annoyed, but he kept his tone calm. "Not exactly, but I do have to talk to him." When Shadow hesitated just for fun, Sonic added, "If he came to see me it's important."

Shadow made a show of sighing disappointed. "Very well," he said. With a huge heave he threw the kitsune at Sonic's feet. He didn't intend to leave Sonic alone with this stranger, but he wanted to make a show out of exiting. He turned around and found himself facing the well. Amy sat there looking smug. She had a small bucket in her lap and the larger bucket at her side. She drew the water, and Shadow thought he knew why. Amy offered him the bucket with a smile. He took it, and spun around. The kitsune still sat on the ground trying to remember how to breathe. Tails and Sonic noticing the exchange between Shadow and Amy moved back slightly.

"I almost forgot, here's your water," Shadow said throwing the water onto the fool. With that he made a show of offering Amy his hand. With a grin of pure mischief, Amy took his hand, and walked Shadow off into her house.

Once safely out of sight Shadow looked back out Amy's window at Sonic trying to placate the stupid three tailed kitsune. "So does Sonic actually know that fool, or was he just trying to keep me from skinning him?"

"He's some sort of messenger for the Kitsune lord back at The Crystal Caverns." Amy said. "Ever since Sonic found Tails every now and then he or another messenger would show up, and then Sonic disappears for a couple of days."

Shadow picked up on something odd. "Just Sonic? What about Tails?"

"Humph," Amy made a face. "They act like Tails doesn't even exist. Tails will say something, and Sonic has to repeat it for them to even acknowledge it. They don't believe a kitsune without any magic is even worth noticing."

"The more fools they," Shadow said. "We benefit from the cub's technical expertise, and they do not."

"I don't like it," Amy said. "First Cream has that weird nightmare last night, and now one of them shows up. I wish Sonic wouldn't go."

Suddenly Shadow's dream shot to the front of his mind. "Sonic goes off with them every time?"

"Yeah. He won't say why. I have a feeling he owes that Lord something."

Shadow frowned deeply. "And he goes alone. He doesn't even take Tails with him."

"Sonic wouldn't expose Tails to their kind of bigotry," Amy said firmly.

"Well he's not going alone this time," Shadow said firmly. Without explaining why to Amy, Shadow marched over to the workshop. He smiled pleased, seeing the kitsune messenger flinch at seeing him enter the room. Tails moved quickly to greet Shadow. "I know he was rude to you, but we need the information he has Shadow. Please leave him be," the little two tailed kitsune pleaded.

"Because you asked me I shall," Shadow told him, "and if I have heard correctly if I stay by your side I should be rendered invisible anyway."

Tails snickered. "Been talking to Amy have you? Kitsune politics is complicated, and it doesn't bother me anyway. Besides I'd rather they ignore me than have them make all the demands that they make on Sonic."

"What hold do they have on Sonic anyway?" Shadow asked quietly. "Why does he have to go with that pompous sub-dog anyway? Bokun has better manners than that fool." With pleasure Shadow noticed the three tailed kitsune bristled at the insult.

Now Tails blushed slightly, and his ears flattened. "It's kind of private Shadow. It's something Sonic promised to do for Lord Reynard's heir. It's not that big a deal."

Shadow leaned forward until his mouth hovered next to the kit's ear. In his quietest voice he whispered, "If I am to keep the promise I made last night to your Nana, I need to know what in the name of Chaos is going on here!"

Tails eyes shot open, his ears pointed straight up, and his tails bristled out. Sonic stopped talking to the messenger, and looked over at his friend. "You okay, Tails?"

That at least snapped Tails out of his shock. "Yeah umm Shadow just reminded me of something I have to do. Come on Shadow!" Tails suddenly grabbed onto Shadow's arm and pulled him outside.

Once out of earshot Shadow pulled his arm out of Tails hand. He still didn't like to be touched. Tails noticing the gesture said, "Sorry Shadow, but I don't think Sonic should know what Cobbler told me." Then with a puzzled look asked, "you were really there last night?"

Shadow shrugged. "Tell me where 'there' was cub. I saw the palace, the old witch and you, but then I woke up, and I was home. What did she do to me?"

Tails sighed. "Cobbler is connected to every one she's ever cast a spell on. If you've gotten help from her, and she didn't get payment from you then, you're still connected to her."

Shadow sighed looking down at his writs. "I should have known there was a catch to it."

"Regrets?" Tails asked.

"Never," Shadow said. "I owe her a great deal, but tell me now, what is going on with this other fox? Do you think it is connected with this warning?"

"It may be," Tails said worried. "Quick history lesson Shadow: Sonic is the champion of Lady Katrina, daughter of Lord Reynard. Any time an unwelcome suitor shows up Sonic races him."

"Isn't that a bit unfair?" Shadow asked.

Tails grinned. "That's the idea. Katrina hates most of the guys who come to court her. Sonic doesn't let anyone know how fast he really is, even though a lot of Lord Reynard's family do know. There's a lot of room for intrigue here."

Shadow nodded, and started listing the threat possibilities. "Perhaps the current suitor knows of Sonic's ability, and means to eliminate him. Perhaps someone in Reynard's household means Sonic harm. "

"It could be Reynard himself." Tails said. He doesn't like Sonic, but he knows that Sonic is protecting his daughter."

"It could also be that someone is targeting either Reynard, or his daughter, and well you know Sonic better than I"

Tails nodded. "It won't be the first time he's put himself in danger on account of that family."

"Well then there is only one thing to do."

"What Shadow?"

….

"Oh this guy sounds rich." Sonic said to his guest. "I take it he doesn't have any clue about me?"

"Her highness does not believe he knows, but she wishes you to be very wary. Princess Andrea has had dark dreams as of late, and almost begged Princess Katrina not to summon you."

"Andy didn't want me to come? That doesn't sound like her," Sonic said.

"It has been strange times in the palace Squire Sonic." the messenger said.

"Then perhaps 'Squire Sonic, should consider bringing some back up," a deep velvet voice said. Sonic and the messenger both turned to the door, and saw Shadow standing there.

"You!" the messenger shouted angry, Sonic put his hand up silencing him.

Shadow didn't give Sonic time to ask questions or argue. "I'm going with you," he said folding his arms over his chest prepared to stare Sonic down.

For a few seconds Sonic just looked at Shadow puzzled. He didn't like doing it, but Sonic did the peculiar mental twist that Espio taught him that allowed him to communicate with others only using the energy of thoughts. He knew Shadow wouldn't answer any questions in front of Katrina's messenger, but Shadow didn't always guard his thoughts, and he had the bad habit of being a notorious projector.

Sure enough Sonic heard Shadow's thoughts loud and clear. _I am going with you, no arguments, no buts, no whys, AND GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

Sonic winced because Shadow mentally shouted that last part. Meanwhile the messenger drew himself up, and puffed out his chest his three tails switching back and forth angrily. "You are most certainly not accompanying The Lady's Champion to Crystal City. That is a civilized culture, and there is no place for wild beasts there."

"You seem to think you have something to say about it." Shadow said casually eyeing the messenger coolly.

Sonic knew that tone and that attitude. No matter what you did or said Shadow would do what he pleased, and woe to the one who tried to get in his way. Sonic had no idea why, but Shadow wanted to go with him.

"Squire Sonic," the kitsune said sounding a little flustered. "You most certainly are not thinking of bringing this brute to the palace."

Sonic gave Shadow a speculating look. It would do absolutely no good to ask Shadow not to come, his mind was made up, and only Chaos knew why. Still he had to make it right with Katrina. Most of the kitsune in the Crystal Caverns were extremely xenophobic, not trusting any outsiders of any species. Most of them didn't even like him, no matter that he saved them and the royal family several times from Eggman. If Shadow wanted to come along then he would have to play along.

_If you want to come keep quiet, and play along. You have to know how to talk to these people, and on that note I'm sorry in advance. _Looking at the messenger Sonic said out loud, "well Shadow is my...apprentice. Yeah, he's got a natural affinity for Chaos energies, and I've been teaching him what I know." Sonic couldn't resist a glance over at Shadow who bristled in annoyance, but kept his tongue.

"Humph," The messenger snorted. "I would think you would be more discriminating in choosing someone to teach such power to."

Sonic shrugged. "Chaos made the choice. He already holds the power. I'm just teaching him not to blow anyone up."

"And you wish to take him with so little control onto the palace grounds?" The messenger asked with a huff.

"Shadow has plenty of control, or he'd have blown you up," Sonic countered calmly. "Besides I'd like Princess Katrina to meet him. He might be useful to her."

The kitsune glared at Shadow who had his best scowl on. "Can you insure that you can control him?"

Sonic glanced back at Shadow, and couldn't resist thinking at him, _nope not a bit, _then spoke out loud to the messenger. "Shadow knows better than to disgrace me by behaving badly."

The messenger looked at Sonic skeptical, but this time Sonic regarded him back coolly. Shadow, keeping his temper despite his annoyance, definitely wanted to come along. Sonic didn't know why, but he trusted Shadow's judgment enough to support him. He'd ask why later.

The messenger frowned, but he stopped arguing. "We leave at sunrise,"

Sonic nodded, "Sunrise it is."

**Coming Soon Chapter 10**

**Arming up**

Knuckles reached in, and handed Shadow the purple chaos emerald, and a length of woven chord decorated with beads. Shadow stored the emerald in his quills next to his red one. He didn't know what to do with the chord, but Knuckles helped him wrap the chord around his wrist in a decorative manner. When Shadow had the chord secured, he felt a light tingling along his quills, and the sense that someone stood nearby. Shadow's ears went up, and he looked behind him trying to see who he sensed.

Knuckles laughed. "You really are sensitive. Don't worry that you feel like you're being watched, you'll know if it's her or a threat."

_Her?_ Shadow decided that the less he knew about that the better off he was. "What else's do I have to do?" he asked.

"Go back to your place for a minute, and pick up your emerald," Knuckles began.

"Already done," Shadow said. He figured that was all, but with an uncomfortable swallow, Knuckles said, "you need to get something else though."

"What?" Shadow asked.

Knuckles sighed. "You need to go into that special room of yours and find something that you're willing to take with you."


	10. Arming Up

**Spirits in Shadows:**

**By Kellie Fay**

Spirits dwell within the home of Shadow the Hedgehog, and he needs them especially when Sonic's soul hangs between the world of the living and the dead.

Disclaimer: Sonic and Company belongs to SEGA, 4Kids and whoever else owns them not me.

Sorry this chapter is short. The next one will be longer.

Chapter 10

**Arming up**

_Perhaps we should have left before sunrise. _Shadow mused watching Amy fuss over Sonic. _I think Sonic would have preferred to slip out in the night._ Still Cream's nightmare had Amy worried. Shadow didn't dare tell her about his not-exactly-a-dream, and strangely enough once they managed to get rid of the messenger, Knuckles showed up. He fussed about Sonic going to until Sonic casually mentioned that Shadow was going along. All of a sudden Knuckles stopped arguing, and almost looked satisfied. Amy, while glad Shadow chose to go along, would have been happier if Sonic didn't go at all.

_He's obligated to go, that much I understand. If I can't keep him from the danger, then I shall stand between him and it._

"Not sleeping?" Shadow turned around to see Knuckles standing behind him. Shadow simply shrugged.

"Don't need to," Shadow answered. Not exactly true, but he knew that he had to keep on guard against this unknown danger.

"Call me cautious, but I'd rather you be at your best tomorrow. I'll keep watch so you can sleep, but I need you to do something first."

Shadow eyed the echidna warily. Knuckles _never_ asked for anything from anyone. "What?" He asked.

"First take these," pulling a small sac out from behind him. Knuckles reached in and handed Shadow the purple chaos emerald, and a length of woven chord decorated with beads. Shadow stored the emerald in his quills next to his red one. He didn't know what to do with the chord, but Knuckles helped him wrap the chord around his wrist in a decorative manner. When Shadow had the chord secured, he felt a light tingling along his quills, and the sense that someone stood nearby. Shadow's ears went up, and he looked behind him trying to see who he sensed.

Knuckles laughed. "You really are sensitive. Don't worry that you feel like you're being watched, you'll know if it's her or a threat."

_Her?_ Shadow decided that the less he knew about that the better off he was. "What else's do I have to do?" he asked.

"Go back to your place for a minute, and pick up your emerald," Knuckles began.

"Already done," Shadow said. He figured that was all, but with an uncomfortable swallow, Knuckles said, "you need to get something else though."

"What?" Shadow asked.

Knuckles sighed. "You need to go into that special room of yours and find something that you're willing to take with you."

Shadow didn't know what to think. "Whatever for?"

"You remember what Rouge and I told you, right? You do have a spirit connected to that room, or to stuff that's in there." Shadow nodded, so Knuckles continued. "Well if you bring something significant from that room, that spirit will be able to help you. That's what the bracelet is for. That's from my ancestral shrine, and that's why you got that feeling that someone was around. She'll help you if she can, and if you bring something from your shrine you'll have two spirits helping you. They can't do much, but they can warn you, and watch others."

Shadow considered that. "What should I take from the room?" He asked.

Now Knuckles smiled and shrugged. "I've never seen what's in there so I can't tell you," he said. Then after thinking, "Just go in there, take a deep breath, close your eyes and relax. Follow the end of your nose. I'll bet your invisible roommate will help you pick out the right item."

The idea intrigued Shadow. "You'll wait until I get back?" Knuckles nodded, so with the brief thought of _chaos control,_ Shadow found himself back in his home. A little apprehensive Shadow opened the door, and entered his private room for the first time with the intent of contacting the spirit that resided within. Most of the time he barely even thought about the spirit, but every now and then when he walked inside he would get this sensation that someone loved him. Whenever he entered the room, he felt calm, comforted, and at peace.

He looked around at the cherry wood shelves lining the pale blue walls. On those shelves in addition to keepsakes he brought with him from The Ark were various little objects that he had found in his wanderings around the forest, and the beaches. On the walls were drawings he made. On the bed rested several stuffed animals Cream made along with the hand crochet blanket. On a small side table under a lace doily sat a vase with three star flowers. For a moment Shadow considered taking one of the flowers, but he realized that that would bring him Cosmo's influence not the spirit in his house. Making a mental note to suggest to Sonic they bring some of Cosmo's star fruits along with them so her trees would spread to the Crystal Caves, Shadow closed his eyes, and followed Knuckles instructions. He took in a deep breath, and just waited not exactly sure what to expect.

It was barely perceptible, but suddenly Shadow felt a warmth on his back. Not daring to open his eyes Shadow allowed the warmth guide him to the rows of shelves. The warmth ran down his arm, and directed him to reach out. When his hand came in contact with a small wooden box Shadow opened his eyes, and looked at what he selected. Inside the box was a gold locket that once belonged to Maria. Without thinking twice about it Shadow tucked the locket back into his quills near the two chaos emeralds; he then teleported himself back to Tails' workshop.

Knuckles nodded a greeting, "found something?" he asked. When Shadow shot him a dirty looks, Knuckles sighed and said, "Right sorry what was I thinking. Go get some sleep. I'll keep watch."

Shadow nodded again, and found where Sonic was sleeping with Tails resting on his lap his features showing a worried frown. True to the story Tails told him before Sonic's hand rested on Tail's shoulder, and any movement or sound from the cub would cause Sonic to rub his shoulder, and murmur soothing sounds all without waking. The fondness the two obviously have for each other reminded him strongly of the friendship he and Maria shared. He didn't know why he chose to, but he settled down next to Sonic and Tails and found it easy to fall into a deep restful sleep.

**Coming Soon chapter 11**

**Crystal City **

The tall vixen nodded at their guide. "Leave us," she commanded. When the three tailed kitsune left the room the vixen smiled warmly. She left the dais, and came down to the two hedgehogs. Sonic rose to his feet, and wrapped her in a hug.

"Hello my friend," She said sounding more friendly and less regale. There was something oddly familiar about her voice that Shadow could not quite place. "How is Miles?"

"He's fine, healthy, happy, building something new every time I turn around." Sonic said with a grin. "He was a little freaked out that you needed me this time, he insisted I bring along a body guard." He gestured for Shadow to come closer. "This is Shadow, he's kinda new around here. Don't let the Grumpy Gus routine fool you, he's a good friend."

"Welcome friend Shadow," the girl said. There was an aura around her that made him feel comfortable. She then turned back to Sonic concerned. "Miles thought you needed protection here, in the palace?"

"Sonic sighed. "Something has got all my friends up in arms this time. They won't tell me what's wrong. Shadow knows too, and he won't say anything either. "

"I told you before I'm not going to break my word to the others," Shadow scowled at Sonic.

Katrina, however stepped forward, and went to one knee to look Shadow in the eye. Shadow, not sure what to do stood there. The kitsune princess leaned forward, and made sure that her eyes and his locked. Suddenly Shadow found himself held in place by a gentle yet powerful force. He tried to struggle, but the force held him securely.


	11. Crystal City

**Spirits in Shadows:**

**By Kellie Fay**

Spirits dwell within the home of Shadow the Hedgehog, but he needs his spirit housemate when Sonic's soul hangs between the world of the living and the dead.

Disclaimer: Sonic and Co belongs to SEGA, 4Kids and whoever else owns them not me.

*waves to Saishan, Phantom and Lightningpool* Thanks for the reviews! Saishan and Phantom don't worry I never start posting a story that's not finished.

**Chapter 11**

**Crystal City:**

Motion to his left woke Shadow instantly. He turned to see Sonic trying to wiggle out from under Tails who still used his lap for a pillow. Quietly Shadow got to his feet, found a soft seat cushion, and handed it to Sonic to wedge under the cub's head. "Thanks," Sonic whispered taking the offered hand to get to his feet. Sonic looked at him quizzically. "You still want to come along don't you?"

"Yes," Shadow said simply.

Now Sonic frowned. "You're still not going to tell me why,"

"You need me," Shadow replied coolly.

"Fine," Sonic snapped realizing that Shadow wasn't going to give anything away. Then he changed the subject. "Just so you know half of what I'm going to say about you is going to be an out and out lie. I want them to underestimate you, and I have to play their stupid game. At least setting you up as being a student if you make one of their many social faux pas it will look like you didn't know what was going on. Just please, please, please, try to keep your temper around them."

"They are infuriating aren't they," Shadow said with a sigh.

"Shads buddy," Sonic said with a sigh, "this is going to be a test of your new found patience."

Just before they left Tails gave Sonic a huge hug, "Please be careful," he said his tails twitching back and forth nervously.

Puzzled Sonic said reassuringly, "Sure I will. I'll be back before you know it, don't worry."

Tails sighed, but he did not argue. He just held Sonic a little tighter. Once he released Sonic he turned to Shadow. "Take care of him," he asked the dark hedgehog.

Shadow nodded, firmly. "I will," he promised. When the messenger sighed and rolled his eyes Shadow glared at him.

"Easy Shadow," Sonic told him. Shadow looked away from the messenger, and would have ignored him, except that the messenger raised his staff, and began to hover in the air."

Sonic chuckled at Shadow's surprise. "How else did you think he was going to keep up with us?

Shadow shrugged, and prepared himself to run.

Shadow preferred pacing Sonic rather than racing him. Not that he couldn't beat Sonic, (about half the time, Sonic won the other half,) but Shadow gained more pleasure with the two of them setting an easy pace of about 400 miles per hour, and simply cruised enjoying the scenery. The messenger glided just behind them, coasting in their wake.

_So, do you want to tell me now what's going on? _ Sonic's mental voice cut through Shadow's own thoughts.

Shadow glanced up at the messenger who seemed to be oblivious to their silent form of communication. _What do you mean?_ He asked trying to play innocent.

_Shadow, don't play dumb, you're not very good at it. _Sonic answered him with a mental chuckle. _Come on give, Tails and Amy never freak out like that when I have to go be Katrina's champion, and Knuckles handed me the green chaos emerald, and told me to take mine. I don't even know how Knuckles knew I was going off to Crystal Caverns. Come on tell me what's going on!_

Shadow, did not know what to say, but he finally settled on, _I fear to reveal their confidence, but I would ask you to take their concern into account. They all have good reason to worry this time, and you would do well to be on your guard._

_Shadow old buddy, _Sonic laughed back in his mind_, when I'm among the kitsune of Crystal City, I'm always on my guard._

_Good, _Shadow answered, _be doubly so. _

The run to Crystal City turned out to be uneventful, but that only concerned Shadow more. He did not know in what form the attack would come, and it made him nervy.

They paused, at the gates. Even Shadow looked up in awe at the shimmering city carved out of different variations of quartz. "Why doesn't Rouge live here?"

Sonic chuckled, "because they use magic to keep the place hidden. The only reason you and I can see it now is because of him." Sonic pointed backwards with his thumb to their escort.

"So you can only come here when they summon you to do their bidding," Shadow said dryly.

"There's more to it than that," Sonic told him, I can find this place any time I want to, I just can't see it," When Shadow looked at him quizzically Sonic said," can't you feel the power Shadow? All the magic here, for me that's like a neon sign."

Shadow then remembered Sonic explained to him that he could sense and absorb energy of all kinds. That being a reason he could run the way he did. Shadow with his Black Arms DNA generated Chaos energies within him. He could channel the power of the emeralds, but Sonic seemed to pull in energy from everywhere; from the emeralds, from energy rings, even from sunlight and other people's thoughts and emotions. When asked about it, Sonic would simply shrug and explain that _he just does_ and he had no idea why. Recently Sonic began showing Shadow how to sense these other energies, but he couldn't access them the way Sonic could.

Shadow paused for a second, and felt the energies around. He could feel the energy of true magic like a warmth along his skin. "I see," he said impressed.

The messenger looked impatient. "Come," he said to both of them. "Her Ladyship awaits."

Both Sonic and Shadow nodded, and allowed their guide to show them the way.

He led them to a building of golden citrine and gestured for them to go inside. Shadow surprised Sonic by gently insisting that he enter first. He knew Sonic watched every little nuance of his behavior, knowing that something was up. Their guide finally brought them to a grand ballroom. The golden walls of the building were accented by deep red shag carpets. Red and black tapestries decorated the walls. Shadow didn't see any windows and that left the room feeling a little stuffy, he also didn't like the way the carpets muffled their footsteps. One glance at Sonic told Shadow that his blue reflection did not like the soft carpets, and lack of escape routes either.

In the room stood a tall young orange fox with five tails decorated with silver streaks. She wore a shimmering pearl white gown decorated with gold and amethyst jewelry.

Sonic dropped down on one knee indicating to Shadow he should do the same. _Manners,_ Sonic warned Shadow, _Lady with class here._

"Greetings, my champion, I am grateful that you were able to arrive so quickly," she said in a sweet tenor bell like voice.

Bowing his head looking every inch the subservient hedgehog, which was so _not_ Sonic, Shadow's blue reflection said humbly, "I greet you Lady of Crystal City, and am, as always, in your service."

The tall vixen nodded at their guide. "Leave us," she commanded. When the three tailed kitsune left the room the vixen smiled warmly. She left the dais and came down to the two hedgehogs. Sonic rose to his feet, and wrapped her in a hug.

"Hello my friend," she said sounding more friendly and less regale. There was something oddly familiar about her voice that Shadow could not quite place. "How is Miles?"

"He's fine, healthy, happy, building something new every time I turn around." Sonic said with a grin. "He was a little freaked out that you needed me this time. He insisted I bring along a body guard." He gestured for Shadow to come closer. "This is Shadow; he's kinda new around here. Don't let the Grumpy Gus routine fool you, he's a good friend."

"Welcome friend Shadow," the girl said. There was an aura around her that made him feel comfortable. She then turned back to Sonic concerned. "Miles thought you needed protection here, in the palace?"

"Sonic sighed. "Something has got all my friends up in arms this time. They won't tell me what's wrong. Shadow knows too, and he won't say anything either. "

"I told you before I'm not going to break my word to the others," Shadow scowled at Sonic.

Katrina, however stepped forward, and went to one knee to look Shadow in the eye. Shadow, not sure what to do stood there. The kitsune princess leaned forward, and made sure that her eyes and his locked. Suddenly Shadow found himself held in place by a gentle yet powerful force. He tried to struggle but the force held him securely.

Then just like it began it stopped. Katrina rose to her feet. Shadow backed up in fear first, but Sonic seemed completely calm about it.

"Bad form Kat," he told her. "Shadow is seeing threat in every crack and crevice there is, and you hold him still so you can read him? I told him you had class."

The girl did look contrite, but her next words nearly floored Shadow. "The power of my grandmother rests within him. He is bound to her by his oath, and guardians have gathered to his side to protect him. He is most certainly prepared for battle."

Sonic gave Shadow a quizzical look. "Shadow you haven't had any weird dreams about Cobbler lately have you? And if you don't say anything I'll know the answer is yes."

Shadow folded his arms, and frowned at the two of them. "What if I have?"

Suddenly the girl dropped to her knees, and bowed her head before Shadow, "Please Shadow, you must tell me where my grandmother is. Is she well?"

Shadow suddenly realized that the girl had a genuine concern for the old kitsune. He opened his mouth to say something, but then some strange sensation welled up in Shadow's mind that he should not tell anyone where he encountered Cobbler.

"She is well," Shadow said. He felt oddly torn in two. Lady Katrina looked so unhappy, he wanted to make her feel better, but at the same time he knew that Cobbler's location should not, would not escape his mouth.

"But where is she?" the girl persisted. Shadow didn't know what to tell her.

"Save it Kat, he can't tell you. Whatever she did to me to keep me from telling, she obviously did to him." Sonic said gently.

Shadow whirled around about to demand that Sonic explain, but then Katrina sighed, and looked at Shadow again sadly.

"Of course," she said with a sigh. "I should have realized that when I sensed her energies upon him. She would never allow any in her service to reveal her whereabouts."

"So I'm under her control?" Shadow asked angrily.

Sonic gave Shadow one of those all-knowing grins. "You owe her a favor don't you?" He asked.

Knowing that Sonic had a way of making him see his own mistakes, Shadow nodded with a slight growl.

Still grinning Sonic said, "and now she's called it in. You dreamed she called you and she asked you to help her."

Shadow didn't tell anyone but Tails his dream, and he knew the kit did not betray him. "How did-" he began startled.

Sonic waved the question away. "Believe me Shadow I know her style. If you owe her a favor your hers for the duration. Even when you don't owe her if she calls half the time you'll do what she wants because it's in everyone's interest, but once you agree to help her she can pull your strings."

Suddenly it occurred to Shadow why the old woman spelled both him and Sonic to keep her location a secret. "She is hiding from you and your people?" He asked the Princess.

"My Grandmother does not approve of how my father is ruling," Katrina explained. "After their last falling out she vanished, and swore never to return until he has learned how to rule properly. The first time I met your friend Sonic I begged him to find my grandmother."

"And the moment I did she tricked me, and spelled me never to reveal where she was," Sonic continued the story. "So we came up with the idea that I should be Katrina's champion. You see kitsune law says that a female isn't supposed to rule, so if anything happens to her dad -"

"She will not take the throne, but her mate will," Shadow finished. Tails had been right. Kitsune politics were complicated. "

"Which is why she's being picky," Sonic said. "Any time some idiot shows up more interesting in sucking up to her dad than her, she calls on me to get rid of them."

Shadow nodded, he had the feeling that there were other things that neither Sonic nor the Princess wished to talk about, but he decided to leave it be. Shadow felt that while the intrigue was informative, his priority had to be Sonic's safety.

**Coming Soon **

**Chapter 12 **

**A Second Warning**

Sonic looked at the girl. He gently reached out and moved Shadow aside, to give him access to the girl.

Annoyed but curious Shadow allowed himself to be moved. He watched Sonic advance on the girl hands on his hips. "Andy, Andy, Andy," Sonic said shaking his head, "What am I going to do with you? Didn't Kat tell you I wasn't alone?"

"I don't care," the girl cried. "I had a horrible dream last week that you ran off to stay with Mommy, and you couldn't ever come back."

Sonic's head snapped around to look at Shadow a frown deeply etched into his features. Then his expression relaxed, and he said gently to the girl. "That's why I have my friend Shadow here. He's gonna make sure that nothing bad happens to me, so I can focus on being Katrina's champion. You know you scared him sneaking into our room like that."

Shadow opened his mouth to tell Sonic that he did not get scared, but the girl looked up at Shadow, and said with tears in her eyes, "I didn't mean to scare you. Nana said you were Sonic's friend, and I had to be good to you, but I just wanted to see him before the challenge. I didn't think you would hear me."

Shadow refrained from rolling his eyes. This little kitsune princess was not so different from Cream, and needed to be treated gently. "My hearing is very sensitive little princess," he told her. "I'm not exactly like Sonic, and my eyes and ears are far more sensitive than his. I take it you use that secret passage to visit Sonic often?"

Now Sonic looked puzzled. "Secret passage? I always thought she used magic to get in here."

"The passage is right over there," Shadow pointed to the far wall. He moved over to the wall, noting the seams worked into the delicate carvings. Once certain where the panel was, Shadow gave a push. The panel slid back revealing the hidden passage.

Sonic looked down at the girl. "Long talk with your sister after the race," he said.


	12. A Second Warning

**Spirits in Shadows:**

**By Kellie Fay**

Spirits dwell within the home of Shadow the Hedgehog, but he needs his spirit housemate when Sonic's soul hangs between the world of the living and the dead.

Disclaimer: Sonic and Co belong to SEGA, 4Kids and whoever else owns them not me.

Special thanks to Lightningpool and RaliK360 for reviewing. Reviews make the author happy.

**Chapter 12 **

**A Second Warning**

"Shadow for the last time we're surrounded by guards, go to sleep! You're making me and the guards nervy."

Shadow shrugged. Usually he didn't care what Sonic or the pompous kitsune guards thought, but Sonic had the race tomorrow, and Shadow wanted him to rest. With a heavy sigh Shadow lay in one of the little alcoves in the walls made for sleeping, but he did not relax. Instead he waited. If someone tried to kidnap or hurt Sonic he would be ready for them.

Three hours of listening to Sonic softly snoring almost put Shadow to sleep, but suddenly he heard the sound of stone scraping against stone and soft footsteps heading right for Sonic.

Shadow leapt out of bed, and moved to Sonic's alcove so fast it almost counted for a teleport. Someone hunched over Sonic's bed, and the blue hedgehog still slept soundly.

Sonic's rest ended when the stranger let loose a high pitched scream that reminded Shadow of Cream. The stranger moved away from Sonic, and curled up in a corner of the room. Sonic jumped out of bed, and restrained Shadow at the same time their two kitsune guards burst into the room.

"Shadow no!" Sonic called out holding him back. The moment Shadow relaxed Sonic turned to the guards, and said, "it's okay guys. It's the usual problem."

A light flashed above them, most likely conjured by one of the guards. Only now did Shadow see the little kitsune kit that invaded their rooms. She bore a remarkable resemblance to Tails with bright orange fur with only white streaks on her head, and the tips of her three tails. Shadow guessed her age at about six or seven years younger than Sonic's best friend.

One of the guards sighed, and scolded the little kit. "Your highness, you were told that your sister's champion had a companion. Why did you come here?"

The girl looked up at the guard fearfully. "I wanted to see him. You know papa would never let me outside of the challenge."

Sonic sighed then gave Shadow a wink. He turned to the guards and said, "I'll take care of this guys, you never saw anything, okay?"

The taller of the two kitsune looked at the girl, then at Sonic. "As you wish," he said to Sonic. He nodded to his partner and left the room. Sonic looked at the girl. He gently reached out and moved Shadow aside, to give him access to the girl.

Annoyed but curious Shadow allowed himself to be moved. He watched Sonic advance on the girl hands on his hips. "Andy, Andy, Andy," Sonic said shaking his head, "What am I going to do with you? Didn't Kat tell you I wasn't alone?"

"I don't care," the girl cried. "I had a horrible dream last week that you ran off to stay with Mommy, and you couldn't ever come back."

Sonic's head snapped around to look at Shadow a frown deeply etched into his features. Then his expression relaxed, and he said gently to the girl. "That's why I have my friend Shadow here. He's gonna make sure that nothing bad happens to me, so I can focus on being Katrina's champion. You know you scared him sneaking into our room like that."

Shadow opened his mouth to tell Sonic that he did not get scared, but the girl looked up at Shadow, and said with tears in her eyes, "I didn't mean to scare you. Nana said you were Sonic's friend and I had to be good to you, but I just wanted to see him before the challenge. I didn't think you would hear me."

Shadow refrained from rolling his eyes. This little kitsune princess was not so different from Cream, and needed to be treated gently. "My hearing is very sensitive little princess," he told her. "I'm not exactly like Sonic, and my eyes and ears are far more sensitive than his. I take it you use that secret passage to visit Sonic often?"

Now Sonic looked puzzled. "Secret passage? I always thought she used Magic to get in here.

"The passage is right over there," Shadow pointed to the far wall. He moved over to the wall, noting the seams worked into the delicate carvings. Once certain where the panel was, Shadow gave a push. The panel slid back revealing the hidden passage.

Sonic looked down at the girl. "Long talk with your sister after the race," he said. "Where does this passage go anyway?"

"My rooms, Katrina's rooms, and Victoria's rooms, but a lot of the guest rooms too. I don't think papa knows about it otherwise he would have sealed them up."

"Do these passages go to your father's room?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know," Andrea answered honestly. "I only use them to sneak into Katrina's room or the guest rooms."

For a moment Shadow considered exploring the tunnels, but Sonic said, "No way Shadow, the guards out front here actually care about Kat, and Andy, but there's only a handful of them. The others catch you wandering around the palace grounds in secret passages and we'll end up in their dungeon."

"We could escape," Shadow countered calmly, but he closed the panel anyway. Sonic accepted the action for concession, and gathered the princess into his arms."

"Now what do we do with you," Sonic asked the girl.

Andrea looked at Sonic pleadingly. "Can't I stay here with you? Just for a little while?"

Shadow already knew that Sonic could not resist the child's wide eyed expression. "All right," he said, "I'll tell you one story, but then you have to go back to your room. Okay?"

The princess smiled and snuggled with Sonic. "Can you tell me about Shadow? Nana told me he's your friend, but his energies are very strange, not like yours at all."

"He told you we were different," Sonic reminded her. He glanced up at Shadow, who nodded.

Sonic smiled and cuddled the girl, beginning. "Well a very very long time ago there was a scientist, named Professor Robotnick-"

"What's a scientist?" Andrea asked.

Sonic chuckled. "A scientist is like a powerful sorcerer, but they use potions, and machines to do their work, not magic."

Sonic went on to give the girl a strangely edited version of Shadow's story. Suddenly his creation was caused by magic, not genetic engineering; he had been under a geis not subliminal programming. It gave Shadow a glimpse of how Sonic saw their relationship. True to his easy going nature Sonic didn't appear to blame Shadow for any of his transgressions. According to the story he had been "under a spell," when he and Sonic fought. Sonic just got to the part where they had fought aboard the Metarex ship for the chaos emeralds, when they both noticed that the young kit had fallen asleep.

With a small smile Sonic said, "Shadow, get the tall guard. He'll get Kat to come take Andy back to her room."

Shadow did so noting that the guard simply nodded looking at Shadow directly giving him more respect than of the other kitsune he'd seen here. A few minutes later Shadow heard the scraping of the secret passage, and Princess Katrina entered their room.

"I am sorry my friends," she said taking her sister into her arms. "I told her not to disturb you, and that your friend was a warrior and concerned for your safety, but I guess she would not be dissuaded."

"Yeah once she has an idea in her head, she won't give up on it, sort of like another kitsune I know."

"They both take after grandmother," Katrina said smiling. "I am sorry she worried you."

"A warning would have been nice," Shadow said honestly. "I'm supposed to be protecting Sonic, and here I find out that we're in a room with a secret passage, because she decided to visit."

"Father does not want Andrea corrupted by lesser creatures, so he tries to keep her and Sonic apart, but she is wiser than that." Katrina explained.

Sonic gave a little frown of disagreement. "She still shouldn't be so fascinated with me except for one reason, Kat. You know Victoria isn't."

"And you know we cannot discuss such things, my champion. I shall return her to her room so you may rest for the race tomorrow."

"Thanks Kat," Sonic and Shadow watched Katrina used the passage to slip back to her own rooms. Once the two vixen were gone Shadow turned to Sonic for an explanation, but found his blue reflection settling back into the alcove to sleep.

"We shouldn't talk about it here," Sonic said, before Shadow could demand answers. "Not even with thought energy. I don't know half of what I should about magic, and I wouldn't doubt that some of them can read thoughts. I'll answer your questions on the way home after the race."

Shadow nodded understanding that the intrigue was deeper than he could understand. Instead of getting back into his own alcove, Shadow set himself in a seated position next to Sonic's bed.

Sonic sighed. "You are determined to body guard me all night?"

Shadow looked firmly at him. "The passage still exists, and you did not fool me. You recognized something the girl told you**.** You know your life is in danger."

"That's why you've all been so worried," Sonic said lying back down. "You're sure of it too."

"I trust my information," Shadow said, "Though no one can tell us where the threat is coming from, everyone agrees you are the target."

Sonic nodded looking at the ceiling, "that's the tough thing about predicting the future you can only see little bits of it."

"The bits that have been seen have all pointed to a threat on your life. I shall keep watch."

Sonic sighed and put his arms behind his head. "I know better than to argue with you when you've made up your mind. Try and get some sleep anyway. Tomorrow I'll race this guy and then we'll be done here."

Shadow nodded, but he knew he would remain on guard until they were both safely back at the Green Hill Valley.

**Coming Soon **

**Chapter 13 The Race **

Shadow watched carefully. The first lap went fine. Then just as Sonic started the second lap Shadow noticed another guard wearing the silver band of the suitor moving in the shadows of a balcony.

"Katrina is there supposed to be a guard there?" Shadow pointed.

"Where? I can't see," Katrina said peering forward.

"Thirty degrees right second floor third balcony," Shadow said going right into analysis mode.

Andrea took Shadow's hand. "I can see though your eyes," She explained. The girl closed her eyes, and she frowned. "I don't think anyone is supposed to be up on that level." Suddenly the girl gasped alarmed. "Shadow he's putting a tube to his mouth."

"I see it!" Shadow said alarmed. He looked over at Katrina hopefully she could do something.

"Father there is an unknown on the third balcony over there. He has a weapon." Katrina said.

"Nonsense there shouldn't be anyone there," Lord Reynard said.

At that moment Shadow saw a jerking motion from the area. He doubted that anyone could see the tiny object, but Shadow watched in horror the small metallic object hurtled through the air almost faster than the normal eye could see, and lodged itself into Sonic's shoulder.

Andrea still looking through Shadow's eyes gasped. "Katrina someone struck Sonic with a dart!"

Shadow did not wait for protocol or permission with his mind and voice and whatever Chaos energies he could put into his voice he shouted at the top of his lungs. "SONIC TO CHAOS WITH ALL THEIR DAMN RULES, YOU'VE JUST BEEN DRUGGED RUN!"


	13. The Race

**Spirits in Shadows:**

**By Kellie Fay**

Spirits dwell within the home of Shadow the Hedgehog, but he needs his spirit housemate when Sonic's soul hangs between the world of the living and the dead.

Disclaimer: Sonic and Co belong to SEGA, 4Kids and whoever else owns them not me.

Thanks to Saishan and RaliK360 for their Reviews! Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 13 The Race **

Two guards wearing Princess Katrina's crest, showed up at the door the next morning. "The Princess' Champion must come with us," the shorter guard said calmly, "You are to accompany my fellow to the royal box to observe the race."

Shadow wanted to protest instantly. He was not letting Sonic out of his sight.

Sonic came up behind Shadow, and put a restraining hand on his friend. "Easy Shadow, they're in with Katrina, they won't let anything happen to me, and there are guards all along the racetrack to see if I'm cheating. I'll be fine."

Shadow still didn't like it, but he knew they had to keep to the protocols set down in this place. "If anything happens to Sonic I will blame you." He said to the taller guard."

The guard bristled at the insult, but Sonic put his free hand on him too and said, "don't worry that's just Shadow, I'll explain on the way." Then he pulled the light blue and the green Chaos Emerald from his quills. "Hang on to these Shads, I'm not allowed to bring them to the race with me, but you can hold them."

Shadow scowled. "That means you have absolutely no defense against foul play." He said.

Sonic shrugged. "I know, but rules are rules, and on the note of rules Shadow," Sonic gave Shadow a wide eyed cheeky grin. "If everything does go to hell in a hand basket, I give you full permission to be yourself."

Shadow grinned. He would protect the kitsune Sonic seemed to favor, but Shadow knew Sonic well enough that the blue hedgehog just gave him permission to level the place if he felt it necessary. He let the guard escort Sonic away, but Shadow could hear Sonic softly explain to his guard Shadow's concern. _A lot of my friends have gotten warnings about me. Shadow is just doing his job as my bodyguard. If there is trouble, do not be in the way of whoever he's going after, and if he takes off his arm rings, get the hell out of there. He might not have true magic, but he holds enough Chaos power to qualify for a small bomb._

"Hmmm" Shadow mused to himself. Sonic trusted these guards, or he wouldn't be warning him.

His escort gestured to the hall opposite the way Sonic left. With a heavy sigh Shadow followed him down the hall. "You need not be concerned for Squire Sonic," The guard said quietly. We are aware of the fondness Princess Katrina has for your friend, and the treasure he guards for her. We are charged with guarding The Princess Katherine and all she holds precious. Nothing will happen to him while we keep guard."

Something in the back of Shadow's mind tingled, and he felt that yes this guard was honorable, and he could trust him with their secrets. "I believe you," he said, "but I have also been warned that there are many enemies to my friend in addition to allies here. At the first sign of trouble I will act, and in that case it would be best for you and your fellows not to between me and my target."

The kitsune paused, and looked Shadow in the eye. "I understand, best we do not speak further though. We are nearing the royal box."

Shadow nodded, and said nothing more, keeping track of the halls and exits around him, making a mental map of the area following his training. If he and Sonic had to make a quick exit, he would know how to escape quickly.

The hall opened into a large outdoor balcony with nine ornately decorated chairs made of deep dark brown wood, gilded decoratively with gold and precious stones. The final chair sat up on a dais reminding Shadow of the throne he saw in his dream. On the three chairs nearest the throne Katherine, Andrea, and a third vixen kit sat.

"Sit here please, the guard said, indicating the furthest chair from the throne far in the back. Not good for surveillance. Then in his ear the guard whispered. "Later after His Lordship has introduced you, Her Highness will request you attend her."

Shadow nodded indicating he understood. The girl he did not know paid him absolutely no attention. Katrina gave him a concerned look, but he just glanced back reassuringly. Andrea smiled at seeing Shadow, but Katrina tapped the girl on her shoulder and shook her head in warning. Shadow made an effort to keep his neck ruff down. He knew Sonic hatted oppression, but it seemed that two of these princesses were oppressed by their very society. _Now I know why Tails doesn't care if they treat him like he doesn't exist; at least he's free._

Other kitsune began to filter into the area. Like the middle sister they paid Shadow no attention except for a few looks of disgust. They were also guided to seats, and Shadow couldn't help but notice that some of them glared with envy at those who sat closer to the throne. Well he didn't care about sitting close to the throne. He wanted a better view of where Sonic would be running.

Finally a kitsune with five tails came in with an entourage of five guards. Everyone got up from their chairs, and knelt deeply. Although the act infuriated Shadow he did so also.

One of the guards proclaimed, "Behold Lord Reynard Ruler of the kitsune of the Crystal Caverns!" When allowed to Shadow looked up at the Kitsune Lord. He didn't seem even interested in his own kind around him. Like his daughters his primary fur colors were orange and white. He wore a deep green robe embroidered in gold and red, and held an ebony staff inlayed with gold and jewels. He had a ruby ring on his right hand and a black hematite ring on his left. On his head he wore a gold band adorned with rubies and emeralds. However when Shadow looked into his eyes he felt an undefined shiver down his back. This Lord looked distracted and bored, much like the middle daughter. He did not appear to care about the wellbeing of anyone around him, not even himself. Shadow well versed in what it meant to be mentally unstable knew instantly something was wrong with this being.

_There is an illness or a sickness within his mind or spirit,_ Shadow thought. _And very much like the poison Professor Gerald poured into me, that spread from me to the people of Earth. This poison spreads from this King to his people and only a very few are immune._ Shadow sighed. This wasn't his business, and he'd bet his last bit of Chaos energy that Sonic knew about this, and could not fix it.

The Lord raised his staff indicating for the others to sit. Shadow did so but the Lord suddenly noticed him, and pointing at him with the staff. As much as Shadow wanted to bristle at the insult he kept his demeanor calm. "And this is the apprentice I have heard word about?"

"One of the guards answered. "Yes my Lord, He is called Shadow the Hedgehog,"

Shadow bowed his head again. "I am grateful for your hospitality Your Lordship," he said evenly. There was absolutely no way in Chaos he was going to tell this pompous empty headed king he was at his service. Instead he went into the planned story Sonic and he made up to appease the Lord. "A rival of Sonic's had me as his servant and he freed me from his power. He has taught me much about The Chaos Energy. We are very good friends."

"Hmmm I see," The Lord said sounding board. "Well I understand that Chaos is all that others can utilize. A crude energy source, but useful in some way I suppose. Of course you and your master can never hope to tap the potential of true magic, but I guess you must make do with what you can."

"Sonic is very innovated when it comes to Chaos Energy," Shadow said keeping the growl out of his voice. "I am fortunate to be his student."

"Yes of course," Reynard waved him to sit again. "Well try to enjoy the race."

"Father," Katrina suddenly spoke up, "Why don't you have Shadow sit here besides me. That way I can explain things he cannot understand about the race. I am sure he would feel much better if he could understand what is going on, and could see his mentor running."

Lord Reynard didn't look very convinced about this, but finally sighed and said, "This habit of yours of adopting hedgehogs is somewhat perplexing my daughter, but if you wish. Colonel Todd exchange places with the hedgehog."

The Colonel didn't look happy about that. "You're Majesty?" He asked, but Katrina touched his arm gently, and asked. "Please I think he would feel more comfortable here."

The Colonel blustered a bit, but then rose from his seat, and moved to the back where Shadow sat. Shadow rose to his feet, and whispered a quiet "thank you," to the fox. Obviously this individual still cared about what his princess thought and felt.

Shadow seated himself next to Katrina, and Andrea drew closer. The middle girl, Victoria, just gave a look, and moved further to the back. From her expression she didn't care about the race all that much anyway.

Katrina leaned over, and touched Shadow's arm gently. Shadow squirmed a bit, he always hated being touched, but the next thing that happened shocked him, and he would have jumped up in fear if she had not restrained him.

_Andrea has dreamed of grandmother again, and she says you know how to speak in the ancient ways. Father and Victoria do not have this skill. I and my warriors will support you if you truly need help. _She said gently into his mind.

Shadow answered the same way at last feeling comfortable to do so. _If I do have to fight princess, keep your warriors, and any you do not wish me to harm out of my way. Sonic may have told your people I am his apprentice but in truth I am not from your world. I generate my energies from within, and even if Sonic thinks he is faster than I am, he knows that I am far more powerful, and know how to use Chaos in ways he has not been able to accomplish._

To Shadow's surprise little Andrea's mind voice piped into the conversation. _Grandmother showed me how powerful you are Shadow. I'm glad Sonic and Miles have such a guardian to fight at their side._

_Enough about Miles_, her sister warned, _There are others who may hear us if you mention his name._

_Yes Katrina, _Andrea answered. Then she leaned forward eager for the race to begin. Shadow managing to keep a discrete distance from the younger princess looked over her head at the race track. From his visual estimation he determined the track to be approximately one mile long, and there were three pairs of weights on either side of the starting line. Shadow understood; three laps and it would be done. The rest of the area looked like the picture of a Roman circus he saw in one of the Professor's books once. Obviously Sonic seemed to be prime entertainment here. Far down below at the starting line Shadow saw Sonic warming up. Sonic looked right up at the royal box, and gave Shadow a quick wink. Nobody else would have seen it, but Shadow's enhanced vision could see everything perfectly.

Shadow now looked at the opponent; a young four tailed kitsune much like the others he had seen in the guard except that there was a vicious gleam to his eyes that Shadow did not like. Images of the Metarex came to his mind. He did not like this young fox, and he knew that he represented the direct threat to Sonic. His costume was a simple black sweat suit with sneakers for the run.

Suddenly Shadow felt his neck ruff rise in warning. This kitsune seemed to set off all his internal warnings. Shadow's eyes began darting about looking for the source of the threat. All along the race track there were dozens of young male kitsune. Some bore the royal crest, but half of them wore silver bands. Leaning over to Katrina Shadow asked, "Are all of them referees?"

Andrea answered "Half of them are watching for Katrina's interest. The others are for Sir Percy. If there is a dispute the elders listen to both sides and judge."

"I see," He decided to keep his eyes on Sonic himself. He could sense the tension in the air, and worried about what it might mean.

"They are about to start," Katrina said hushing the two.

Lord Randolf stood up, arranged his royal green robes, and announced to the crowd, "Citizens of Crystal City, yet another challenger has come to prove his worth and win the hand of my fair daughter The Princess Katherine by racing my daughter's champion Squire Sonic the Hedgehog."

Shadow bristled at the little applause Sonic received. Sonic didn't appear to care. He waved to the crowd, and gave a special salute to the royal box. He then took his position at the starting line. The kistune glared at Sonic, but also took his position.

Lord Reynard lifted up a bright orange flag. "Runners, the first around the track three times is the victor! On your marks! Get Set, GO!" He dropped the flag.

Shadow didn't take his eyes off the track. For Sonic this was no more than a simple stroll. Hiding his true speed Sonic just kept in front of the kitsune not paying any attention to his opponent just apparently concentrating on running.

Shadow watched carefully. The first lap went fine. Then just as Sonic started the second lap Shadow noticed another guard wearing the silver band of the suitor moving in the shadows of a balcony.

"Katrina is there supposed to be a guard there?" Shadow pointed.

"Where? I can't see," Katrina said peering forward.

"Thirty degrees right second floor third balcony," Shadow said going right into analysis mode.

Andrea took Shadow's hand. "I can see though your eyes," She explained. The girl closed her eyes and she frowned. "I don't think anyone is supposed to be up on that level." Suddenly the girl gasped alarmed. "Shadow he's putting a tube to his mouth."

"I see it!" Shadow said alarmed. He glanced over at Katrina hoping she could do something about it, before returning his attention to the hidden guard.

"Father there is an unknown on the third balcony over there. He has a weapon." Katrina said.

"Nonsense there shouldn't be anyone there," Lord Reynard said.

At that moment Shadow saw a jerking motion from the area. He doubted that anyone could see the tiny object, but Shadow watched in horror the small metallic object hurtled through the air almost faster than the normal eye could see and lodged itself into Sonic's shoulder.

Andrea still looking through Shadow's eyes gasped. "Katrina someone struck Sonic with a dart!"

Shadow did not wait for protocol or permission. With his mind, voice and whatever Chaos energies he could put into his voice he shouted at the top of his lungs. "SONIC TO CHAOS WITH ALL THEIR DAMN RULES, YOU'VE JUST BEEN DRUGGED RUN!"

Eighty percent of the time Shadow spent with Sonic the blue hedgehog would act like a goof, teasing, lazy, and not really worried about anything. That other 20 percent Sonic would be in crisis mode focused and pragmatic enough to please Shadow. Fortunately Sonic must have decided to be in crisis mode because he broke into a faster run and finished the race in three seconds. Shadow knew that he would need proof of his accusation so without a word to the girls Shadow teleported to where he saw the one who struck Sonic, and dispatched him before dragging him and his tools back out to the finish line.

Sonic stood the victor of the race. The suitor was puffing up behind, calling out that Sonic had cheated. The guards confused stood surrounding Sir Percy, Sonic and Shadow.

Shadow threw the assassin to the floor with his tools in front of the suitor. "You DARE accuse Sonic of cheating? YOU HAD YOUR MAN DRUG HIM!"

The suitor smiled nastily. "Oh it's not a drug my dear hedgehog. By the time the sun rises tomorrow that blue annoyance will be dead."

Shadow sensed more soldiers coming up behind him. Two of which were the guards that has protected Sonic and Shadow in the evening. The taller guard said. "I'm afraid Sir Percy you must stay here, and wait for the guard. We can see the tools your friend used to attack Squire Sonic."

"Pity," Sir Percy said. He pulled a small tube out of his pocket, and shot out two small darts at the guards. Shadow dove in front of them taking both darts in his hand. He felt them stick in and penetrate, but it did not stop him from releasing a Chaos Blast knocking over the presumptuous suitor. The remaining guards swarmed over the fox and dragged the suitor away in chains.

Now Shadow turned his attention to Sonic. Sonic was standing there looking dazed at the dart that he pulled from his shoulder, wobbling a little on his feet. Katrina moved to his side and tapped on his shoulder. "Sonic?" She asked.

"Kat?" Sonic seemed to be a little confused. "I…I don't feel…so….good." Then with a little tremble Sonics eyes rolled up in his head and he passed out. Shadow raced over to catch him. Katrina knelt down to feel Sonic's forehead. She and Shadow shared a horrified look for a moment. Then Katrina swallowed, rose to her feet, and shouted at the top of her lungs. "Take that vermin to the dungeons. I want a healer, and I want one now!"

Coming Soon

**Chapter 14 **

**Messages from elsewhere**

Shadow felt like someone wrapped their arms gently around him comforting, and whispered in his ears things he needed to say. "She says The Guardian of The Master Emerald has the ancient knowledge. We...we have to take him home. Knuckles will know the poison Knuckles will know what to do."

"The Guardian of the Master Emerald?" one of the healers shouts breaking Shadow from the odd spell. "The Echidnas?"

Shadow put his hands to his head he could feel the soft quiet voice begging him to listen, but Shadow shook it off this time. "Something…someone wanted me to say that."


	14. Messages From Elsewhere

**Spirits in Shadows:**

**By Kellie Fay**

Spirits dwell within the home of Shadow the Hedgehog, but he needs his spirit housemate when Sonic's soul hangs between the world of the living and the dead.

Disclaimer: Sonic and Co belongs to SEGA, 4Kids and whoever else owns them not me.

Okay call me superstitious I don't like posting chapter 13 alone so here's chapter 14 too. Please keep Reviewing!

**Chapter 14 **

**Messages From Elsewhere**

Shadow wanted to be at Sonic's side demanding answers, but all he could do to sit there breathing heavily allowing his own body to purge himself of the toxin.

"Shadow you must see the healer," Andrea said. Shadow shook his head and brushed the girl away.

"My body can rid me of the toxin on my own. Let the healers deal with Sonic for now." Shadow said trying to concentrate. He never felt so ill or tired in his life.

"Katrina told me to attend you," Andrea told him. She offered him some juice which he accepted. While he drank to his surprise the little kit took both her thumbs, and hit what Rouge would call one of his sweet spots between his quills. Before he knew what hit him his eyes closed, his head dropped to his chest, and his arms relaxed. The glass fell from his fingers, but Andrea caught it neatly, and put it aside. Keeping a steady massage on that single point on his back Andrea began to whisper an incantation that caused the Chaos Emeralds hidden in his quills to release energy into his system. Without understanding how he knew what to do with the energy Shadow allowed the Chaos energy fill his being. It ran through his body revitalizing him. It didn't burn away the toxin, but when he opened his eyes again, and lifted his head he definitely felt better.

He turned to look at the little kit amazed. "What did you do to me?" He asked.

"Grandmother told me the Chaos Energy would sustain you until you got better."

"Shadow wondered at that. "And she told you how to get me to accept the Chaos energy within me?"

The girl nodded.

"Thank you, don't ever do that again. I don't like losing control of myself even for a little while. Do you think you can do that for Sonic?"

Andrea shook her head no. "Sonic is too weak, you have to be able to call on the Chaos energy."

Shadow got to his feet, and moved over to where a dozen kitsune healers in brightly colored robes hovered over Sonic. Katrina paced around the edges of the hoard nervously. "There is still no change," she said when Shadow and Andrea joined her.

"Is there anything your healers can tell us that might help?" Shadow snapped. Something was buzzing in the back of his mind, but he did not know what.

One of the healers a young fox not much older than Katrina turned, and said, "It is a toxin we have never seen before. Our people do not use poisons normally, but it is making it hard for him to move or breathe."

Shadow felt a dizziness that he attributed to the toxin in his system, but words bubbled in his mind, and he felt compelled to say them. "Neurotoxin, a...a very old and ancient weapon. The Guardian will know the ancient knowledge."

"Your highness what is he talking - " an older healer asked. Katrina hushed the healer and softly whispered to Shadow, "Shadow, who is telling you these things?"

Shadow felt like someone wrapped their arms gently around him comforting, and whispered in his ears things he needed to say. "She says The Guardian of The Master Emerald has the ancient knowledge. We...we have to take him home. Knuckles will know the poison Knuckles will know what to do."

"The Guardian of the Master Emerald?" one of the healers shouted breaking Shadow from the odd spell. "The Echidnas?"

Shadow put his hands to his head he could feel the soft quiet voice begging him to listen, but Shadow shook it off this time. "Something…someone wanted me to say that."

"Randolf!" Katrina scolded sharply. "You distracted him from the spirit."

Shadow, still feeling fuzzy brained, and disconnected, registered that something wanted…no needed to use him to communicate. "Spirit?" He asked confused. Suddenly he knew where the impulses came from. "The band!" Shadow looked down at his wrist, and the band was still there. Fingering the beaded chord hesitantly, Shadow could almost feel the voice trying to get him to listen again. He shook his head trying to retain control of his mind. "Katrina? What is going on with me?" He demanded.

"You see the band now, don't you?" Katrina said gently.

Suddenly Shadow realized he hadn't thought about the band at all not since Knuckles gave it to him. "Yes, a friend gave it to me. He said the spirit connected to the band would help us."

"She was helping you, she was telling you something." Katrina explained. "Most people can't hear or see spirits. When they want to be heard they have to bring your mind closer to where they are. That's why most people see spirits in dreams. Your mind is open then."

One of the healers now noticing the band around his arm sneered at Shadow. "That is an echidna talisman. I don't see how that could be helpful at all. Echidnas were a crude and violent group. They wiped themselves out of existence, and better our world for it."

Shadow's ears went flat against his skull. He didn't know much about Knuckles, but he knew that The Guardian was honorable, and true to his duty. He trusted Shadow on Sonic's say so alone. He knew that Knuckles often felt out of place being the only one of his kind still living, and to hear the pompous kitsune talk down about his species grated on his already frayed nerves.

"Say something like that again, and I'll show you why The Chaos Emeralds need a guardian!" Shadow snapped his hand glowing from pulling in the Chaos Energy from within his quills.

"Shadow calm down!" Katrina and Andrea begged him. A slight moan caught the attention of all three. Sonic lay on the healing pallet trying to move.

Instantly Shadow knew why. "Of course the energy!" He said. Turning quickly to Andrea he asked. "That spell you cast on me before, can you do it again?"

Confused the girl said, "Yes but, you absorbed the energy. Taking in more will not burn the toxin any faster."

Quickly Shadow explained. "Sonic absorbs energy the same way you and I take in food and air. If you help me channel The Chaos Emeralds in the same way as before in his presence –"

"Sonic may absorb the energy directly from you," Katrina finished quickly figuring it out. "Come stand besides Sonic. Andrea when you are ready."

Andrea came up behind Shadow, and pressed at the pressure point again. Shadow prepared by trying to keep calm. Again he felt his head drop to his chest, and a feeling of deep relaxation overcame him, but this time he went with it allowing the sensations to flow, and listening to the strange words she spoke. He still didn't know what they meant, but he found himself obeying even though he didn't understand. With his eyes closed he pulled the energy from the four chaos emeralds into himself then he placed his hand on Sonic's shoulder. Somehow he knew that if he called Sonic would hear him. _Sonic the power is here, use it._ He felt Sonic take a deep breath, and suddenly he felt the drain of the energy. When he opened his eyes Sonic's eyes were open too, but somehow Shadow knew that his blue reflection didn't quite see him.

"Where did you come from?" Sonic's voice seemed week. It seemed to be an effort to speak, but Sonic looked past Shadow apparently looking at someone no one could see.

"Sonic?" Katrina asked, but Sonic didn't seem to hear her. He tried to raise one hand, Shadow grasped onto Sonic's hand encouraging him to absorb more Chaos Energies.

"Shadow," Sonic said. "Tikal says I have to go home. Knuckles…..she says Knuckles can help me."

"Sonic, who is Tikal?" Shadow asked, but Sonic didn't seem to hear him. Instead he still looked past Shadow seeing something that the others could not.

"She says you were scared to listen to her, Shads. You have to listen to her..." Sonic seemed to lose his breath with the effort of speaking. "Has...has old knowledge...so does Knuckles. Can...can help us."

"Shadow who is Knuckles?" Katrina asked.

Shadow noticed Sonic weakening again. He placed his hand on his blue reflection's chest, and to his surprise Sonic's breathing evened out. "A friend," he explained then more softly he said, "He's the current Guardian of the Master Emerald. It was he that gave me the arm band that contained the spirit. He has access to the knowledge of the ancient echidnas."

"If he gave you an active talisman I would say so." Katrina said. "Shadow I know you said you do not like to give up control of yourself, but that is the best way spirits can speak to us. You must relax, and allow them to use your body and voice to tell us what they wish us to know."

"We know enough now," Shadow said. "She told me, and she told Sonic to tell us Knuckles has the knowledge to save him." He looked up at Katrina. "We need to get home."

"You are going to trust the knowledge of an echidna?" The chief healer said. "He probably knows about this toxin because his people made it!"

"Probably," Shadow said narrowing his eyes, and flattening his ears again, "but one of your people decided to use it." He looked back at Katrina.

"I can help you," Katrina said. She went to retrieve her staff, and with a wave of her hand the healers stood back. She raised her staff at the wall, and then placed her hand on Shadow's shoulder. "I want you to think of your home Shadow," Katrina said. "The place you feel safe and protected."

Shadow nodded, and did what she said. He closed his eyes and focused on the home that he made with his own two hands. He opened his eyes when he felt Katrina moving her staff, and she called out in a loud voice "_**Yusō pōtaruōpun**_"

The top of her staff began to glow. She held it out to the wall where the light transferred itself to the wall. The small white light suddenly became a multicolored swirl that made Shadow dizzy to look at it. He refused to take his eyes off of the image though, and watched the swirl change, and increase in size. When the swirling energy grew to almost the size of the wall itself the center began to change. The colors started to stabilize, and with a gasp Shadow recognized the image as the inside of his own cabin. When he could see his entire room within the colors he looked up at Katrina puzzled.

"Take Sonic and go through," Katrina explained. "You will find yourself at home. Please find this guardian, and help him. If nothing is done, Sonic will stop breathing."

Shadow nodded he glared at the remaining healers who hurried to get out of his way. He strode to the pallet where Sonic lay again unconscious. Gently Shadow picked up his blue reflection then with a nod to Katrina and Andrea, Shadow carried Sonic through the porthole.

**Coming Soon **

**Chapter 15**

**Walking the edges**

Shadow noticed that Knuckles ignored the group of them and moved around Sonic giving the hedgehog a thorough examination. He tried to wake Sonic. Then took his pulse, felt his chest and for a full minute just stood there watching Sonic's chest rise and fall. He took a sniff of Sonic's breath, and frowned deeply. "Okay then," He said looking at Sonic. You'd better live thought this you idiot."

"Kunckles?" Tails asked warily.

The Echidna looked at all of them reluctantly. "Well I've got news, a lot of it, good and bad."

"Bad first," Shadow said always determined to see the worst first so he could fight it.

"They told you my people used this toxin right?" Knuckles asked. When Shadow nodded Knuckles said, "Well they were right, long ago. It was designed to put their targets to sleep and paralyze them, eventually it paralyzes the breathing muscles and the victim usually dies."


	15. Walking The Edges

**Spirits in Shadows:**

**By Kellie Fay**

Spirits dwell within the home of Shadow the Hedgehog, but he needs his spirit housemate when Sonic's soul hangs between the world of the living and the dead.

Disclaimer: Sonic and Co belongs to SEGA, 4Kids and whoever else owns them not me.

Chapter 15

**Walking the edges**

He felt a tingle along his quills, and The Chaos Emeralds flare with energy when he crossed the threshold. For a moment Shadow paused amazed that he found himself in his own home. He placed Sonic in his bed then turned around to look at where he came from. He could see the remnants of the porthole already fading away. Turning back to the unconscious Sonic he could see his blue reflection struggling to breathe.

Feeling reluctant to leave Sonic he ran into Maria's room, and threw opened the shutters to her window. Right outside grew three small trees slightly taller than himself. Sweet smelling pink and white flowers and sweeter yellow green fruit grew on the tree, ready for picking. It wasn't the flowers or the fruit that interested Shadow at the moment. "Cosmo!" Shadow called out to the spirit of the little trees. "Call Knuckles and everyone you can! Sonic's been poisoned!"

Maybe he shouldn't have said everyone. The first arrivals were both Tails and Cream flying. "Shadow!" Tails called out flying through the open door, "What happened?"

"The challenger had an assassin waiting. They poisoned Sonic in the middle of the race. Unfortunately I left your sisters with the intrigue. The messages we did get told us that Knuckles may be of more help with the toxin." Shadow said. He could feel the boost he got from The Chaos Emeralds fading. Dizzy he held on to the side of the bed, and closed his eyes."

"Oh no!" Cream said worriedly.

Tails very quietly said, "Shadow I don't have any sisters."

"You might have convinced me of that had I not seen Andrea, she is very like you." Shadow said opening his eyes, and looking squarely at the little kisune kit.

Determined blue eyes looked right back at him. "You don't understand Shadow, there _**is**_ no male heir to the kitsune throne. The Princesses do _**not**_ have a brother. I'm nobody important." Something about Tails' tone told Shadow to drop the subject. He didn't doubt his guess that Tails was related to the three girls, but for some reason no one wanted to talk about it. He didn't seem surprised that someone tried to poison Sonic.

Shadow heard a whisper in his mind, but he couldn't concentrate to understand it. Cream said, "Cosmo says that Knuckles is coming right away. She also said that you should sit down and rest. You were poisoned too."

"What?" Tails said his attention turning sharply to Shadow, but Shadow brushed him away.

"Poison cannot kill me, but it can kill Sonic. They said it was some kind of neurotoxin developed by the echidnas long ago," Shadow said. He refused to sit, and give in to the weakness.

"It would be like them to blame an almost extinct people for a poison that one of them uses," Tails said disgusted.

At that moment Shadow's door burst open, and Knuckles came in flanked by Amy and Rouge. "Shadow you were supposed to protect him!" Amy shouted in tears.

"The assassin darted him in the middle of the race," Shadow shot back. I was the only one to even see the assassin. The kitsune have him in custody.

"Like they're actually going to do anything about this," Amy said angrily.

"Princess Katrina won't let it go," Tails reassured her. "Attacking the Princess' champion is almost high treason."

"I can always go back and kill him later," Shadow insisted. " Katrina said we had to keep Sonic breathing to keep him alive."

Shadow noticed that Knuckles ignored the group of them and moved around Sonic giving the hedgehog a thorough examination. He tried to wake Sonic. Then took his pulse, felt his chest and for a full minute just stood there watching Sonic's chest rise and fall. He took a sniff of Sonic's breath, and frowned deeply. "Okay then," He said looking at Sonic. You'd better live thought this you idiot."

"Kunckles?" Tails asked warily.

The Echidna looked at all of them reluctantly. "Well I've got news, a lot of it, good and bad."

"Bad first," Shadow said always determined to see the worst first so he could fight it.

"They told you my people used this toxin right?" Knuckles asked. When Shadow nodded Knuckles said, "Well they were right, long ago. It was designed to put their targets to sleep and paralyze them. Eventually it paralyzes the breathing muscles and the victim usually dies."

"Is there an antidote?" Amy asked.

Knuckles shook his head no, "It was a war weapon, nobody ever looked for one, but some people did survive the poisoning. Maybe the dose wasn't strong enough or they were tougher than my ancestors thought but there is a twenty percent chance that Sonic may survive, but there are other factors that may affect that."

Tails closed his eyes and shivered. "Sonic's accelerated metabolism,"

Knuckles nodded, "And that bad habit his body has of absorbing whatever energy is not nailed down, but both might be a good thing, it may help Sonic fight through the toxin, but there is one other problem, and I'm not even sure how to deal with this one. This was written in a scroll that the spirits of my parents showed me. One time a warrior thought to build up an immunity to the toxin, and started taking it in very small non-lethal doses. He started telling his people about these visions he had. First it was ancestors that had passed on, but later he told of a beautiful land that seemed like paradise to him. He complained that the ancestors told him he couldn't go to that new land unless he died, and they started actually haunting the whole tribe to get him to stop taking the toxin, but he ran away from all of them, and took a triple dose to deliberately kill himself."

"What makes you think that the warrior wasn't just having drug dreams?" Amy asked.

Knuckles glared at her. "The ancient Echidna's had very tight bonds to the spirits of their ancestors," He snapped at her. "Those spirits actually started haunting the living warning his family that the warrior was going to try to take his own life."

Shadow tried to get back to the point. "What does that have to do with Sonic? He wouldn't try to die on you guys? Would he?"

Knuckles lowered his head worried. "I don't think he would try to die if he understood, but I don't know how he's going to react looking at a place that seems like paradise to him. He won't be able to see or hear us if he's on the wrong side of the veils without help. He'll only be able to see and hear other nearby spirits. If they can keep him from crossing over he may survive."

"Nearby spirits?" Shadow asked. Then suddenly he remembered the band. "You mean the one who spoke to me because I wore this?" He unbraided the band from his wrist and handed it back to Knuckles. You didn't warn me that the only way for your friend to communicate with me was to take me over!"

"Knuckles wrapped the beaded chord in his hand, and closed his eyes for a second. Then he smiled. "That's because you're a stubborn hedgehog, and you don't tend to listen to still small voices inside you, so she had to hit you over the head to get you to hear her, but yeah she can help." Knuckles eyes snapped open, and the spirit connected to you can help too. Do you still have the talisman you took from your shrine?"

"The what?" Shadow asked puzzled. To his surprise Knuckles turned away from him, and looked directly at the door to Maria's room.

"Look I know why you're doing it, but this isn't the place and time to be messing around. If you're going to help I need Shadow to understand what's going on!"

Shadow got the idea that something was going on, but the true meaning lay just beyond his understanding. Suddenly Cream said. "Shadow look at all the chaos emeralds you have she says you'll remember then."

Puzzled Shadow began to remove the four Chaos Emeralds one by one from within his quills. He found a locket wrapped around his red chaos emerald. With a sensation of Déjà vu Shadow opened the locket to see a picture of Maria, The professor, and himself. Then he remembered.

_Not daring to open his eyes Shadow allowed the warmth guide him to the rows of shelves. The warmth ran down his arm, and directed him to reach out. When his hand came in contact with a small wooden box Shadow opened his eyes, and looked at what he selected. Inside the box was a gold locket that once belonged to Maria. Without thinking twice about it Shadow tucked the locket back into his quills near the two chaos emeralds._

"_Just go in there, take a deep breath, close your eyes and relax. Follow the end of your nose. I'll bet your invisible roommate will help you pick out the right item." _

"Maria!" Shadow said shivering with reaction. "She is the spirit within my house." He looked at Knuckles accusingly. "You knew, and you never told me!"

Knuckles sighed. "I didn't have to tell you Shadow, you knew. When Sonic first came to me about her I guessed, but I didn't have any proof. Don't you remember when Rouge brought you up to Angel Island to ask you? You've always known, but if you let yourself be conscious of it you'd have gone overboard about it the way I almost did. So she convinced you to accept her by not thinking about her. You've always known she was here."

Shadow took a deep breath, and resolved to ask a million questions about this later, but now he needed to focus on how this helped Sonic. "All right, how can she help us now?"

Knuckles looked down at Cream whose attention had wandered to the far side of the room. "I think she's already helping us."

**Coming Soon Chapter 16**

**At the edge of the precipice**

"You mustn't run off into the meadow," The girl said. She had an English and an American accent warring within her tone, but Sonic ignored that in favor of trying to figure out who she was, and how she knew him. "If you run off into the meadow you'll get lost and you'll never be able to go back."

"Go back?" Sonic said confused. "Go back where? Where am I, and who are you?"

The girl sighed looking deeply into his eyes. "You don't remember anything do you?"

Reluctant to admit that fully, Sonic shot back, "Yeah I do, I was with Shadow, we were… were….." Why couldn't he remember? "We were at the Crystal Caverns."

"In the city there," The girl nodded. That made Sonic stop and look at the girl again.

"You know," he accused.

She nodded, "But you need to remember Sonic. You can do it. Why were you in the Crystal City?"

Sonic sighed. "There is only one reason I go there at all. "Katrina needed her champ–Wait," Suddenly the reason Shadow kept coming to his mind made sense and some more memories trickled back into his head. "Somebody did try to kill me. What do I mean try to? They did kill me!"


	16. At The Edge Of The Precipice

**Spirits in Shadows:**

**By Kellie Fay**

Spirits dwell within the home of Shadow the Hedgehog, but he needs his spirit housemate when Sonic's soul hangs between the world of the living and the dead.

Disclaimer: Sonic and Co belongs to SEGA, 4Kids and whoever else owns them not me.

Special thanks to Saishen, Lightningpool, and KuroTsukiNeko for their reviews. Happy birthday to my niece who turns 20 today

**Chapter 16**

**At The Edge Of The Precipice**

The area seemed grey and lifeless. A thick wet fog hung over everything. "Where am I?" Sonic wondered. Could this be another trap that Eggman caught him in? Sonic tried to remember what he had been doing before he woke up here, but aside of a vague image of Shadow and The Crystal Caverns he couldn't seem to remember. "Maybe I ought to go find Shadow or Tails," he muttered to himself. Hearing his own voice at least felt comforting. He started wandering around seemingly aware on some level that the grey fog seemed to keep him penned in. He couldn't see anything out of it. Finally after wandering for some time he saw a bright white light that fleshed out into an opening to a wide grassy meadow. A brilliant rainbow of wildflowers covered the meadow that seemed to stretch for a far as he could see. He could feel the warmth of the sun burning away the chilly fog. He couldn't see anything but rolling hills sunshine grass and flowers, a perfect place to be. He could feel his feet itching to run through those hills and turns with the scent of wildflowers and grass in his nose and the warm sun on his back.

He took only two steps towards that beautiful meadow when something tackled him from the side. "Sonic no you mustn't!" An unfamiliar female voice said. Shocked and surprised Sonic allowed himself to be pinned, and then looked directly at his assailant.

A girl a human girl with long blond hair, and sky blue eyes, dressed in a blue dress slightly darker than her eyes sat on top of him. For a moment Sonic thought _Helen?_ But a second later he knew this girl was different. Hair a slightly darker shade of gold, eyes a slightly lighter blue, plus Helen had been slightly frail. This girl seemed to be quite robust. The type to rough and tumble with the boys, more than sit quietly and play with dolls.

"You mustn't run off into the meadow," The girl said. She had an English and an American accent warring within her tone, but Sonic ignored that in favor of trying to figure out who she was, and how she knew him. "If you run off into the meadow you'll get lost, and you'll never be able to go back."

"Go back?" Sonic said confused. "Go back where? Where am I, and who are you?"

The girl sighed looking deeply into his eyes. "You don't remember anything do you?"

Reluctant to admit that fully Sonic shot back, "Yeah I do, I was with Shadow, we were… were….." Why couldn't he remember? "We were at the Crystal Caverns."

"In the city there," The girl nodded. That made Sonic stop, and look at the girl again.

"You know," he accused.

She nodded, "But you need to remember Sonic. You can do it. Why were you in the Crystal City?"

Sonic sighed. "There is only one reason I go there at all. "Katrina needed her champ–Wait," Suddenly the reason Shadow kept coming to his mind made sense and some more memories trickled back into his head. "Somebody did try to kill me. What do I mean try to they did kill me!"

"You're not yet dead," The girl said. "You've been poisoned. So has Shadow, but he was designed to neutralize toxins in his blood stream and will be all right in a few hours. If you are very strong you will be able to fight the toxin and live, but if not…"

"If not I'm here for the duration." Sonic said. "So where's here right now?"

"I guess your echidna friend would call it between the veils." The girl said. "You're not exactly alive, but you're not dead yet either. You can see the world beyond the veils, but if you wish to return to life Sonic you must not go there."

"Can I see the others?" Sonic asked. The girl nodded.

"If you concentrate on your friends very hard, you should be able to see them, but they are very worried about you."

Sonic frowned in thought then closed his eyes, and thought about seeing Shadow and Tails. Sure enough the fog thinned, and Sonic could see Shadow though the mist. He stood on his feet surrounded by Tails, Amy, Rouge, and Cream. Knuckles stood in front of all of them frowning slightly. Sonic found that if he concentrated hard enough he could hear what they were saying. "I don't think he would try to die if he understood, but I don't know how he's going to react looking at a place that seems like paradise to him. He won't be able to see or hear us if he's on the wrong side of the veils without help. He'll only be able to see and hear other nearby spirits. If they can keep him from crossing over he may survive," Knuckles said worriedly.

Sonic breathed out and looked at his companion. "They really are worried about me." He said sadly.

Suddenly someone else appeared at Knuckles side, and Sonic took in a sharp breath of surprise. It was the Echidna princess whose spirit had followed Chaos across time to keep him from destroying worlds. She nodded to Maria but kept her attention on Knuckles and Shadow.

"Nearby spirits?" Shadow asked, sounding puzzled. Then he frowned and asked, "you mean the one who spoke to me because I wore this?" Shadow unbraided a chord bracelet from his wrist, and handed it back to Knuckles with a scowl. "You didn't warn me that the only way for your friend to communicate with me was to take me over!"

Knuckles wrapped the beaded chord in his hand, and closed his eyes for a second. The Echidna princess said. "It was the only way he would heed my voice," Knuckles smiled.

"That's because you're a stubborn hedgehog and you don't tend to listen to still small voices inside you, so she had to hit you over the head to get you to hear her, but yeah she can help." Knuckles eyes snapped open, and he turned to look at Shadow directly. "And the spirit connected to you can help to. Do you still have the talisman you took from your shrine?"

"The what?" Shadow asked puzzled. To Sonic's surprise Knuckles turned away from Shadow, and looked directly at the door to his spare room.

"Look I know why you're doing it, but this isn't the place and time to be messing around. If you're going to help I need Shadow to understand what's going on!"

The girl at Sonic's side sighed. "I know, I'm not stopping him from listening, it's just that he's very stubborn."

"Can Knuckles hear you?" Sonic asked her. The girl shook her head no.

"He can feel me," she explained, but then pointed to Cream who stared at both of them looking very unhappy. "But she can hear me." Then giving Cream her attention she said, "Little one, Shadow is being stubborn tell him to take all the emeralds out from within his quills, his answer is there. He can remember me if he wants to.

Shadow looked very puzzled, but dutifully Cream said with a slight tremble. "Shadow look at all The Chaos Emeralds you have. She says you'll remember then."

Sonic watched Shadow remove the four Chaos Emeralds one by one from within his quills. Around his red Chaos Emerald a gold locket rested. Grabbing the locket with shaky hands Shadow looked within. "Shadow it is all right to remember." The girl said sadly. "It's important now. I promise I won't let anything happen to Sonic."

Shadow closed his eyes, and shivered slightly. Sonic recognized the stance when Shadow had an unexpected flashback, but he needed no help to guess who this girl was now. "You….you're Maria!"

Maria turned, and nodded at the same time Shadow came out of his revere. "Maria!" Shadow said shivering with reaction. "She is the spirit within my house." The red and black hedgehog looked at Knuckles angrily. "You knew and you never told me!"

Knuckles sighed. "I didn't have to tell you Shadow, you knew. When Sonic first came to me about her I guessed, but I didn't have any proof. Don't you remember when Rouge brought you up to Angel Island to ask you? You've always known, but if you let yourself be conscious of it you'd have gone overboard about it the way I almost did, so she convinced you to accept her by not thinking about her. You've always known she was here."

Sonic watched Maria moved closer to Shadow, and placed her hands on his shoulders. "It's all right Shadow. We did talk about this, and we can talk later when you're friend Sonic is better."

Shadow took a deep breath seeming to relax at her touch and words. "All right, how can she help us now?" Shadow asked Knuckles.

Knuckles looked down at Cream who stared right at Sonic and Maria. "I think she's already helping us." He turned his full attention to the little rabbit. "Cream, can you see Shadow's friend?"

Cream's eyes widened in fear and she turned away from Knuckles. "No." She began to say "I can't"-"

Knuckles took Cream by the shoulders, and gently turned her so she had to look him in the eye. "Listen to me Cream I know you can see spirits. I've talked to your mother about it. The moment I knew you were under my protection. We can't see what you see, but you can be our eyes and ears beyond the veils, and if you listen to what I'm saying you and your spirit friends can keep Sonic alive. Do you understand?"

Cream still looked frightened and unsettled, but she nodded. Maria sighed slightly annoyed then said gently to Cream. "Your friend does not wish to upset you little one, but he is very worried about Sonic, and you can help all of us. Shadow promised too, no one is going to take you away from your friends, and when Shadow makes a promise you know he will keep it."

Cream closed her eyes, and lowered her head. "I know," She said, then to Knuckles, "Yes I can see her, and she isn't alone."

Knuckles took a deep breath. "I thought as much. She's taking care of things on her end right? She's making sure that Sonic doesn't leave the house."

"Tell him I am," Maria said firmly. Cream nodded firmly to Knuckles.

"Good," Knuckles said. Then all we have to worry about is Sonic holding out long enough for the toxin to go through his system, and hope that wild metabolism of his will help him out."

"So all we can do is wait?" Amy asked annoyed.

"If we had all The Chaos Emeralds I might be able to do more," Knuckles admitted, "But we only have four."

"The doctor has two," Shadow said he began to wobble a little on his feet. Rouge pushed him into a chair.

"Sit down before you fall down, tough guy," she instructed him.

"That still leaves us missing one," Tails said dejected

The Echidna princess drew closer to Maria, Sonic and Cream. "Little rabbit, tell Knuckles I know where the seventh chaos emerald is. It is the Crystal City where Sonic went to race for the kitsune princess."

Knuckles snapped around, and looked at Cream directly. "I don't always hear words from my guardian spirits, but did Tikal just say what I think she said?"

Cream nodded. "She said the last Chaos Emerald was in the city Sonic and Shadow were in."

"I'll go get it!" Amy said summoning her hammer.

"No!" Tails said firmly. "If Cheese will help me, I have my own contact who can get us the emerald." The little chao nodded and went off into a corner with Tails.

Shadow nodded, and tried to get to his feet. "I shall ask Doctor Egg-" Suddenly Shadow grasped his head in his hand, and sank back down into the chair. "What is wrong with me. Why can't I force this toxin out of my system?"

Maria sighed and shook her head sadly. "Shadow needs to sleep to get his antitoxins to activate."

"What?" Sonic asked puzzled. Then it occurred to him. Maria knew how Shadow was originally created. She might know a lot about what he could and could not do. "You mean if Shadow takes a nap he'll get rid of the poison in his body? How long does he need to sleep for?"

"About twenty minutes maybe a little longer, he was struck with two darts, and you were only struck with one." Maria told him.

Sonic thought about that for a second. "Still, that's not long; tell Cream to tell Shadow. Remind him that you know this will work.

Maria nodded. "Little one, you must make your friends understand. Shadow's antitoxins will not activate unless he does sleep. Just for a little while."

Cream looked over at Knuckles and Shadow uncertainly. Sonic knew the problem. Both the echidna, and his dark reflection were impatient, and had strong personalities, that intimidated Cream quite a bit. Sonic always made sure to be gentle around Cream. Shadow usually toned down his personality around Cream also, but with Knuckles around Sonic could feel the suppressed hostility swimming around those two. Frustrated Sonic shouted at both of them. "Both of you cool it, and pay attention to Cream!"

Both Knuckles and Shadow snapped around, and looked at Cream, who didn't look comfortable at all. "Did you just say something or was it your friends?" The Echidna asked gently.

Cream still looked uncomfortable confronting the two older males. "It's just that well…she said…She said Shadow needs to sleep so that the things in his body will work to make him feel better."

Shadow and Knuckles looked at each other uncomprehending. Maria sighed. "She doesn't understand any more than they do, does she?" She said quietly to Sonic.

"She's only six," Sonic reminded her. Suddenly Knuckles gave Shadow an odd look attracting Sonic's attention.

"Shadow can I borrow that locket for a second?" Knuckles said.

Shadow frowned deeply, but to Sonic's surprise he handed over the locket. Knuckles gestured Cream over, and placed the locket gently in her hands. "Cream I want you to close your eyes, take a deep breath, and just relax. Say whatever words come into your head. Don't worry that you don't understand them.

To Sonic's surprise Maria smiled, and placed her hands on Cream's shoulders, and whispered into her ear, "Shadow's antitoxins will only activate if his brain is in a regenerative mode. He must sleep for the antitoxins to work. He just needs a little nap and he will be back to his normal strength soon."

Cream repeated what Maria said word for word. When done she opened her eyes, and looked up at Knuckles confused. Knuckles smiled satisfied, then turned to Shadow expectantly. "Shadow you need to go take that nap now!"

Shadow glared at Knuckles. "You expect me to relax and sleep now?"

"Right like he's not holding on due to sheer stubbornness," Sonic quipped.

Knuckles just smiled mischievously. "Oh we can take care of that, Rouge!"

Sonic couldn't help but laugh outright while Shadow rolled his eyes watching Rouge approach. He laughed even harder when he heard Knuckles say, "Take him somewhere, and knock him out for an hour."

Rouge with a grin grabbed Shadow by the arm, and after a glance at Sonic in the bed, led him to his extra room.

Shadow froze in his tracks instantly, and pulled his arm away from Rouge. Behind them Maria scowled down at her old friend.

"Shadow Hedgehog don't you get fussy. Your friends are welcome in my room, and you are going in there and taking a nap!"

Sonic wasn't sure if Shadow could actually hear Maria but the dark hedgehog winced, and put a hand to his forehead.

Timidly Cream, still holding the necklace said, "Shadow your friend said-"

"I got a pretty good idea of what she said this time, Cream." Shadow said with a sigh. He moved ahead of Rouge giving her a harsh look then went into Maria's room and left the door open. Sonic snickered while Rouge and Cream looked at each other, and followed him in.

Shadow flopped down on the bed scowling fearsomely. "Easy Shadow," Rouge said gently. "You can fuss all you want once you've had your nap." Gently Rouge began to massage Shadow's shoulders.

Sonic watched fascinated. He knew about Rouge's talent at massage, and knew she could render someone unconscious with just a few touches of certain points on their arms and neck. One time, Tails broke his arm, and Rough knocked him out in seconds so that Sonic could set his arm. Now he watched Rouge calmly drew Shadow into a more relaxed state. Oddly enough the more relaxed Shadow got the more he fell into a melancholy.

Maria watched Shadow sadly. He didn't say anything, he just lay there with a troubled frown on his face, and while not exactly crying tears leaked from his eyes. The girl could not resist, she reached out and stroked his quills her hand passing through them while she did so. "Shhh Shhh my Shadow, it is not your fault that Sonic got poisoned. You tried your very best."

"Tell him I'm going to pull through this. Then he can help me waste the guy who poisoned me." Sonic suggested. Still he could tell that Shadow was fighting true sleep.

"Come on Shadow," Rouge said unaware of Maria and Sonic. "Just sleep a bit we're taking care of things."

"She's not hitting his best spot," Maria observed. She reached out again and reached under Shadow's chin. Instantly Shadow rolled over, and leaned into where Maria tried to scratch, exposing the crest of white fur on his chest. With a smile on her face Maria ran her transparent fingers through his chest fur, and somehow guided Rouge's hands to Shadow's crest.

The moment Rouge started to massage Shadow there, Sonic saw Shadow deflate visibly. He leaned his head against Rouge's chest and muttered, "Why'd you show her that for. Now she'll never stop using in."

Maria laughed. "Because you are a stubborn hedgehog, and you need your sleep. Now come, rest, you'll feel better when you wake."

With a huge sigh Shadow snuggled into Rouge's arms, tucked one fist under his chin, and gave up the fight for awareness.

At first surprised Rouge couldn't help but smile, cuddle Shadow in her arms, and continue rubbing his chest fur until she was certain he would not wake up.

Sonic snickered. "I am never going to let him live this down," He said.

Maria laughed "That is why Grandfather made sure that some of his most sensitive tactile points were marked so we could find them easier."

Suddenly something occurred to Sonic. "Wait, Maria, you know about how Robotinick built Shadow, and why?"

"Not everything," Maria admitted. "Grandfather didn't tell me where he got Shadow's DNA from, but he told me Shadow had special DNA to help him be strong, and make his own antibiotics and antitoxins. After all Shadow was going to help me get well."

"Huh?" Sonic looked at the girl puzzled. "Wait, I thought your granddad built Shadow for GUN?"

"Oh that's what he told the government to get the research money. The real reason Grandfather created Shadow was because Shadow was going to be able to produce a medicine for me to get better. It didn't really work out that way, the medicines his body produced worked only on only some of the animal specimens. Grandfather was in the middle of working out what went wrong when GUN took over the base. I had to help Shadow get away. Grandfather didn't tell me about the aliens until long after they were gone, but he told me Shadow needed to live to protect Earth from them."

Sonic couldn't help but look at Shadow and chuckle at the irony. "So he was made as both a healer and a weapon at the same time. No wonder he's so contrary all the time he's just a natural bundle of contradictions."

Maria laughed. "It's too bad Ivo is more interested in machines than in bioengineering, he might find a way to use Shadows Medicines for your people."

Sonic shook his head with a smile. "No offense Maria, I'd rather your cousin leave us be. What else can you tell me about Shadow? He doesn't like to talk about his past."

**Coming Soon **

**Chapter 17 **

**Dreams to Ideas**

_Specimen X_

…

"_That hole between worlds has been cut more times than you and your friends know lad,"_

…

_How did Doctor Eggman get to Sonic's world in the first place?_

…_.._

"_It may mean that Shadow can only produce antitoxins that will be effective on his host organisms. Unfortunately I cannot test that theory against the other source organisms."_

_"its too bad that we never found where Specimen X came from then we'd have another source specimen to test."_

…_._

_Specimen X_


	17. Dreams to Ideas

**Spirits in Shadows:**

**By Kellie Fay**

Spirits dwell within the home of Shadow the Hedgehog, but he needs his spirit housemate when Sonic's soul hangs between the world of the living and the dead.

Disclaimer: Sonic and Co belongs to SEGA, 4Kids and whoever else owns them not me.

**Chapter 17**

**Dreams to ideas**

After the trip to Knuckles where Shadow told them both about the spirit in his home, he asked Rouge if the Spirit could manipulate his dreams. With one of her mischievous grins Rouge managed to get him to admit to a series of half remembered dreams he had about the Ark. He also accused her of manipulating his dreams.

_Hey all I did was try to redirect your nightmares. _Rouge admitted unashamed. _If I thought I could get away with it I would have tried conditioning you to stop having them, but that's a little too much like mind control. Besides something has been redirecting your nightmares besides me. What else have you been dreaming of?_

The problem was none of the non-nightmares were very clear. He'd remember talking to someone, and being either on the Ark, or on Möbius somewhere, just enjoying the day.

Now aware that spirits were keeping company in his home when the demand for a nap came Shadow vowed to try to pay attention to his dreams. When Rouge began to massage his pressure points, he vaguely became aware of a set of voices speaking at a distance, but Shadow could feel their presence near. He felt the touch of something warm and tingling along his quills, and then in his chest fur. That spot, more than anything would relax him, and revert him almost to an early stage state of mind. Still he maintained the mental vow to pay attention to his dreams.

Colors and voices whirled within his dreams mixing with images and memories from the near past and far off when he lived on the Ark.

_Shadow was going to help me get well..._

_..._ _Shadow was going to be able to produce a medicine for me to get better. It didn't really work out that way, the medicines his body produced worked only on only some of the animal specimens…_

…

_"It will only hurt for a moment Shadow," The professor said reassuringly. Shadow uncertain held onto Maria's hand. He watched with a detached fascination the technician put the needle into his arm to extract his blood. It didn't really hurt at all, but it made him feel a little bit unsettled to watch the deep maroon liquid fill the tube. _

_He knew what they were doing the professor always told him everything. When he first emerged from the growth capsule they told him he was very special. The first two months of his existence Maria had been his primary companion, and caregiver. Only then did they tell Shadow that he was created to have his body make medicines that may cure Maria of a deadly disease. Young and naïve, Shadow agreed instantly. He would do anything to make Maria well._

_Later after the antitoxins were isolated from his blood they watched as the injections were administered to several different small mammals. A week later to their disappointment only the two little hedgehogs survived. _

_"What does this mean Grandfather?" Maria asked. _

_It may mean that Shadow can only produce antitoxins that will be effective on his source organisms. Unfortunately I cannot test that theory against the other source organisms._

_One of the researchers sighed sadly, "it's too bad that we never found where Specimen X came from then we'd have another source specimen to test."_

_"Harrumph," the professor grumbled. If those fools in GUN knew what they were dealing with, they could have brought Specimen X to us alive and breathing. Then we would know about the world he came from, and maybe how we could go back."_

_"Could we use a tissue sample of Specimen X to make a clone?"_

_"I wouldn't even if I could." the professor said, "From what I read in the preliminary reports the creature was unusually uncanny and cunning. Some said that he seemed almost sentient. I wouldn't want to test possible deadly experiments on a sentient species. Nothing we're going to do is going to hurt Shadow; If only we could have found out more about the world where Specimen X came from."_

…_.._

"_You both are and are not what you think you are, child," the old sorcerous' voice rumbled in his mind. "A child of three bodies, two worlds, and one mind, you and your reflection knew that the moment you laid eyes on each other lad."_

_Me and my reflection knew… He wasn't exactly sure what the old woman meant, except for that one time him and Sonic discussed….. "Wait, are you saying that Sonic and I were right? That I'm…" The words caught in his throat. Could that even be possible?_

"_Three bodies, two worlds, one mind," the woman repeated. "That hole between worlds has been cut more times than you and your friends know lad," she said. "You belong here as much as you do there. Your base might have been small, but your soul's father knew where to find ways to make your stronger, then he went, and found ways to make you strongest."_

…

_Specimen X_

…_._

"_That hole between worlds has been cut more times than you and your friends know lad,"_

…_.._

_A thought an idea he and Sonic once had while he rested from his victory over Black Doom. He caught Sonic staring at him._

"_What? Isn't saving the world twice enough for you?" He snapped at Sonic._

_Sonic smiled and shook his head. "Nah not what I'm thinking about." When Shadow didn't stop glaring at him he said. "Have you ever seen Earth hedgehogs?"_

"_I…I think I did on the Ark. I was made on the Ark, and I remember seeing many specimen animals. I don't doubt one of them was the hedgehog portion of my DNA."_

"_So you're half earth hedgehog and half alien DNA?" Sonic still looked at him analyzing him closely. Then he shook his head with a grin. "I don't buy it. You look too much like me."_

"_I was made 50 years too early to be your clone," Shadow said glaring again._

_Sonic laughed. "No not exactly that. It's just that you could pass for a hedgehog on my world real easy. It's too weird."_

_Shadow stewed over that one slowly. It was true he did look too much like Sonic and his friends for it not to be a coincidence. "Well tomorrow GUN is letting me up on the Ark to collect whatever I want. Espio, and Rouge are good with computers. Perhaps they can find something then."_

…_.._

_Specimen X_

…

"_That hole between worlds has been cut more times than you and your friends know lad,"_

…

_How did Doctor Eggman get to Sonic's world in the first place?_

…_.._

"_It may mean that Shadow can only produce antitoxins that will be effective on his host organisms. Unfortunately I cannot test that theory against the other source organisms."_

_"It's too bad that we never found where Specimen X came from then we'd have another source specimen to test."_

…_._

_Specimen X_

The dream showed vivid and sharp in Shadow's mind when he woke. He lay there for a moment, and thought about the series of images and memories. Specimen X had to be a Mobian Hedgehog. Sonic and he talked about the possibility before, and Cobbler had pretty much confirmed it. Some unknown Mobian hedgehog's DNA also ran though his body same as the Earth Hedgehog and Black Doom's. It may be why Professor Gerald used an Earth hedgehog in the first place. He couldn't ask Professor Gerald anymore, but perhaps….

Shadow rolled over quietly, and opened his eyes. For a moment his habitual temper rose to the surface. Cream was still here, and she was _redecorating again!_ She never did so when he lived here, but she had maintained his home and redecorated Marie's private room when he had gone on his year hiatus. Still this was his private place where he went when he wanted to think about his past, and Maria. How dare she change anything?

Still something made him hold still and simply observe. Cream, with a dust cloth in her hand moved some of the little knick knacks polished the wood, and then rearranged the items whispering to someone. Something about this made Shadow close his eyes and try to relax again, listening with his body and with that strange sixth sense Espio taught him.

He couldn't hear anything specific except for Cream whispering in a conversation with someone, but Shadow knew that Cream could hear an answer. Sometimes she would smile and chuckle, and Shadow could feel an easy restful welcoming sensation. He knew that feeling and tears began to well up in his eyes. The feeling intensified instantly. Shadow didn't know how to react. He lay there with tears streaming from his eyes feeling love and understanding pour into him.

_Shhh, there is no need for this Shadow. I am here. I've always been here. I won't ever leave you as long as you need me._

_But I didn't know. Why wouldn't you let me remember?_

_Because you need to live in the present not the past; you need to be with your new friends. I just want you to be happy. Now go and be strong. You're friends need you._

Shadow didn't know how she managed to do it, but Maria helped him reestablish the cool emotional shield he usually kept between himself and the others. He knew that a few of them could often see past his shield but they never let on to the others how deeply he felt about some things. Somehow he knew now that she had been doing so when he felt too much pressure about things, or when his nightmares got to be too much to handle. She had made him ready to face the day each time.

Shadow opened his eyes again, and looked at Cream who seemed very interested in dusting a seashell, and deliberately not looking in his direction. Shadow noticed that all the seashells were now arranged not only by size, but in an order that seemed related to their shape. "I'm guessing that is what you both were talking about when I woke up?" He asked keeping his voice calm.

Cream jumped slightly and blushed a bit when Shadow spoke. "She…she said they looked nicer this way."

Shadow got out of the bed, grateful to no longer feel dizzy or weak. He looked over the girl's shoulder at her handiwork and said, "I believe they are. I was not much in putting things in order, if she prefers them that way I have no objection." Gratefully Cream relaxed. "You and I will talk about your habit of decorating her room later, but I think I'd better get to business. Where is the locket?" Shadow asked, suddenly realizing he no longer had it.

"Oh I put it back in its box," Cream said showing him the hand carved jewelry box. "She said that's where it belongs and you would want it there."

Shadow surprised himself by agreeing with Cream at once. "Thank you, I do prefer it." Then suddenly the idea that formed in his dreams had an outlet. "Cream, you can hear Maria easily, correct?"

Cream looked to her left, then back at Shadow. "Yes," she said uncertainly.

"What can she tell us about Specimen X?" Shadow asked.

He must have caused some ruckus wherever Maria and Sonic were, because he felt the change in the air, and Cream watched some form of dialogue go back and forth. After a moment Cream answered. "She saw some of your dreams Shadow, and she thinks you may be right but she never saw Specimen X so she can't be sure."

"What does Sonic think?" Shadow asked wishing he could ask his blue reflection himself.

Cream looked off to the side and smiled a little. "Sonic says it makes a lot of sense."

"In that case I shall put my thoughts on the back burner, and consider it later." Shadow said. Then after thinking a moment he said, " if you wish you may continue cleaning, but please do not remove anything from the room."

"Oh I won't Shadow," Cream promised. Shadow nodded then went back into the main room where the others were. Knuckles stood by the bed where Sonic lay. Rouge and Amy were on the opposite side of the bed. Tails sat at the computer trying very hard to look busy and not worried. Amy didn't bother to hide her feelings. She had her eyes focused only on Sonic only her tears blurring her vision. To Shadow's surprise Rouge stood quietly by Amy's side. Shadow recognized her stance. She would quietly stand by his side like that when he felt angry or unsettled.

First Shadow moved to Tails side. Since the cub was trying to keep busy he would give him a task to accomplish. He didn't mean to startle him, but Tails jumped apparently unaware of Shadow's approach. "Oh!"

"I did not mean to startle you," Shadow said gently, "look into my files from the Ark I need any information you can find on Specimen X."

Tails looked a little puzzled but then nodded. "Okay Shadow," he said and lowered his head to work.

Shadow moved over to the bed now. Knuckles looked up at Shadow puzzled and asked "Specimen X?"

Not sure how to explain it to Knuckles Shadow simply said, "A dream I had. It may mean something significant. It may give me a way to help Sonic, beat the toxin in his system."

Knuckles looked Shadow up and down. "How do you feel otherwise?" He asked.

Shadow considered the question carefully. "I am better," he said rather surprised. He didn't expect the nap to work that well. "I am certainly well enough to go ask Doctor Eggman for the chaos emeralds."

"You don't really think Eggman will help us save Sonic?" Amy asked skeptically.

Shadow gave an amused snort. "I believe he would rather defeat Sonic honestly in battle than watch him die slowly from poison. And lately the only construction he has done is in unclaimed territory. He has been remarkably well behaved. And in the few visits I have made to his area I have seen no great plans for conquest."

Knuckles frowned. "That doesn't mean he's not up to something. That just means he's probably hiding it."

"He might," Shadow acknowledged, "but we need those emeralds, and I am the best candidate to negotiate with him."

Knuckles sighed. Shadow suspected that Knuckles didn't exactly trust him near Eggman.

"I'll go with him," Rouge said.

Amy then jumped up. "I'm going too!" she announced. "I'm sick of just sitting here doing nothing. I wanna help Sonic too."

Shadow glared at Amy. He just knew she could cause trouble with Eggman if she came along.

"Shadow, just take her along." Knuckles told him. "She'll just follow behind if you don't, and that could cause worse trouble."

Shadow nodded acknowledging the thought. "Very well then," he said, "let's go."

**Coming Soon **

**Chapter 18 **

**An Unexpected Helper **

Doctor Eggman wrapped an elastic band around Shadow's arm. "So do you want to tell me what exactly happened back there?"

Shadow sighed. "It's complicated," he said, "and you aren't going to believe me anyway."

Egg-man made a grunting sound as he found Shadow's vein, and smoothly inserted the needle inside. "Now you see why this world needs me to rule it. All these outlandish things need to stop."

Shadow couldn't help holding up the watch not sure why he still held it in his free hand. Was the former owner of the watch influencing him now too? "The girl didn't cause that," Shadow said firmly. "She didn't use the watch, the watch used her. I've experienced a few odd things around objects I've brought back from the Ark also. Both Knuckles and Tails said the only thing to be done is accept it.

"Hurmph," Egg-man said finishing drawing the blood. "I didn't think that little fox kit would be that superstitious.

Shadow couldn't help but look the Doctor in the eye. "So where do you think Amy learned an obscure dialect of Rusyn known only in three tiny villages in Eastern Europe?"


	18. An Unexpected Helper

**Spirits in Shadows:**

**By Kellie Fay**

Spirits dwell within the home of Shadow the Hedgehog, but he needs his spirit housemate when Sonic's soul hangs between the world of the living and the dead.

Disclaimer: Sonic and Co belongs to SEGA, 4Kids and whoever else owns them not me.

Thanks to KuroTsukiNekoxx and hannatrantor16 for their reviews. I hope you enjoy the next installment.

**Chapter 18**

**An unexpected helper**

Traveling to Eggbase, Shadow carried Amy, and Rouge flew in his wake. Shadow felt Amy shiver with nerves. He knew that she didn't like the idea of going to see Doctor Eggman, but she understood that Shadow had the best chance of getting Eggman to give up The Chaos Emeralds. He halted his group just as The Eggbase loomed on the horizon. "Both of you need to keep quiet, and follow my lead." Shadow said to the two girls. "I want the doctor to focus on me, and not think about trying to kidnap Amy"

"I can take care of myself just fine Shadow," Amy said brandishing her hammer.

Shadow glared, "We just don't want it to occur to him to kidnap you, so we will have him focus on only me. We also want him to grant our request, so put that thing away, and stick close to Rouge."

Amy grumbled, but she dissipated the hammer, and fell into step behind Shadow.

Shadow led-the girls to the mountain side where the Doctor had built his most recent base. "Let me scout an area where we can teleport in without raising an alarm. He has his front door wired, but I don't want to annoy him by appearing in front of him without a warning"

"He annoys us plenty," Amy muttered

Shadow sighed, and tried to remind himself why he allowed the stubborn girl to come along. "Do you want him to give us The Chaos Emeralds or not?" he demanded. "Annoying him will certainly not get you them. We are being diplomatic first! Now stay put!" With that Shadow left the girls, and slipped into a nearby air vent. Now alert and at his best he had a plan on how he would approach Egg-man. Using his chaos sense he located the power chamber where Egg-man's two Chaos Emeralds were located. Shadow snuck inside, and tried the half dozen passwords that he knew The Doctor used aboard the Crimson Egg. The fourth password, super genius, gained him access to the emeralds. He expected the alarm when he removed the purple Chaos Emerald. He also expected Deco and Boco to arrive at the alarm first. He faced the two robots casually, and told them, "I am just borrowing the emerald for a moment. Please tell the doctor I will meet him in his office in a few minutes." Then he Chaos Controlled in front of the two astonished robots, and went to fetch the girls.

Amy squawked in surprised when Shadow appeared next to them. Rouge, more used to Shadow in business mode, simply raised her eyebrow in question. "Get close," Shadow warned them. "We're going in."

Amy and Rouge drew in close, and with the simple thought of _Chaos Control _Shadow transported them to Doctor Egg-man's private office. His few trips to Doctor Egg-man's base both open and secrete gave Shadow knowledge of the layout of the base. He appeared with the girls directly in front of the Doctor's desk. It looked like Doctor Egg-man just arrived there himself. He looked a little annoyed, and he huffed and puffed winded. Apparently he rushed to meet Shadow here.

Still trying to be polite and diplomatic Shadow immediately returned the purple Chaos Emerald placing it on the desk despite Amy's indignant, "Hey!"

Glaring at Amy Shadow said firmly. "I told you we are going to ask, not steal. Now be quiet!"

Doctor Egg-man watched the exchange with a mild interest. "I suppose this means you need my Chaos Emeralds." He said sourly.

With a final glare at Amy Shadow nodded once. "We only wish to borrow them, you have my word they will be returned."

Egg-man looked at the three of them, and Shadow couldn't shake the feeling that Egg-man knew why they needed the Emeralds. "Can you give me a good reason to just hand over my Chaos Emeralds?"

Amy couldn't contain herself any longer. "If you don't give us those Emeralds Sonic is going to die!"

Shadow sighed. Why couldn't Amy do what he told her? He put his hands on her shoulders and forcefully guided her over to a shelf in the corner. "Stay here, and be quiet!" He ordered her then he turned back to the Doctor. Egg-man looked slightly concerned much like he had when they were out in space, and he found Sonic had gotten himself into some difficulty. He didn't forget that Sonic once told him that he and Egg-man understood each other in odd ways, and while they didn't like each other, and fought all the time, they wouldn't allow anyone else to seriously harm the other.

The Doctor looked at Shadow directly, and asked firmly, "What happened?"

Shadow shrugged. He wondered what Doctor Egg-man thought right now. "Sonic had to compete with a suitor for the kitsune princess, and the suitor tried to poison us."

"Us?" Eggman gave Shadow a scrutinizing glance.

"I'm fine," Shadow said firmly. Did Egg-man worry about him? "I was designed to combat poisons and toxins. Sonic is the one in trouble. Knuckles knows the toxin, and says he can help Sonic's body combat it, if he has all the Chaos Emeralds. We have most of them, but we need your two also."

Egg-man eyed Shadow, and Shadow could almost sense the front coming up. The Doctor was going to stall and pump them for information for some reason. "Oh and I'm supposed to just hand over my emeralds just like that?"

Not sure what Egg-man thought Shadow said, "I'm sure you do not wish Sonic to perish at the hand of someone so cowardly to poison him." With a glance at Amy who for some reason was ignoring the proceedings, and paying attention to something on the shelf he added, "I'm sure you would rather defeat Sonic yourself, and prove that you are superior than allow him to simply expire."

"You're not very good at manipulating people Shadow don't try it." Egg-man warned him. "I'm far too cleaver to fall for that trick."

"Perhaps but Shadow is right about how you feel," Amy suddenly said out of the blue. Shadow and Eggman turned to see Amy staring at something in her hands. She didn't appear to be aware of any of them. A quick glance at Rouge showed that she didn't understand either.

Oblivious to the others Amy kept staring at the object in her hands. Suddenly she began speaking an odd dialect that made Shadow just stare and shiver. _"Ivo, just give him the gems, Shadow's friend was trying to help the fox princess. This world needs both Shadow and his friends. You've been behaving yourself but there are other forces out there. This world needs their guardians, and help him extract the antitoxins too. You have the notes. He's right about Specimen X, and he's right about his antitoxins. They can help his friend."_

Shadow knew that language. He and Maria studied it together. It was Professor Gerald's childhood tongue. He wondered if Doctor Egg-man knew his grandfather's native language also. A quick glance over at the Doctor told Shadow that yes the Doctor did know what Amy said and which language she spoke.

At that moment Amy's eyes rolled back in her head, and she fainted. Shadow faster than anyone else caught her, and managed to fish the small object out of her hands. It was a gold pocket watch with a photo inside that Shadow knew very well. An identical photo rested in the locket in his private room. Shadow managed to stifle an internal shiver. He suspected he knew what just happened to Amy. For no reason at all he thought of Cobbler's decree that forces living and dead would help her protect Sonic. Could the old witch have called on _him_ in addition to the other spirits? It was better not to question it, and far better not to tell the Doctor his thoughts. Instead he just looked up at the Doctor who still looked confused, and gave him a significant look. _Super genius or not scientist or not you know what you saw and heard for yourself! Take the warning and help us out!_

Egg-man stared down at Shadow for a long time. Rouge a bit nervy asked, "

Shadow is Amy okay? What happened to her?"

"I'll bet Knuckles could explain it," Shadow said deliberately putting Rouge off. "You'd best take her back to my house. I'll finish our negotiations here."

Rouge looked at Shadow questions still in her eyes, but she picked up the unconscious Amy and started out the door.

"Wait," Doctor Egg-man said. Still giving Shadow an uneasy glance, he took the purple emerald off his desk, and handed it to Rouge. "I'll give Shadow the other one after we finish our business here."

Before Rouge could ask Shadow nodded at her, indicating that she should go. With a frown and a sigh Rouge picked up Amy and left the room. Once the two girls were gone Egg-man went back to staring back at Shadow.

With a sigh Shadow said, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Now can you help me extract the antitoxin?"

Doctor Egg-man stared for three more seconds before he turned to his door. "Come on," he said, and led Shadow into the back labs. Deco and Boco were working on some project or other off to the side. Doctor Egg-man sharply barked his orders. "Deco, get me a blood drawing kit. Boco, get the remaining Chaos Emerald."

The two robots stared at Doctor Egg-man a little puzzled. "Doctor, did you just say to get The Chaos Emerald?" Boco asked not sure if he heard correctly.

"Yes I did, now hurry up!" Egg-man snapped. Deco handed him a small plastic box, and the doctor shooed the robot away.

Doctor Egg-man indicated to Shadow a chair. Shadow complied holding out his arm with the sigh of having done so many times before. It still made him a little uneasy knowing that it was his blood they were drawing, but he reminded himself that this time it was to truly save a life and not just an experiment.

Doctor Eggman wrapped an elastic band around Shadow's arm. "So do you want to tell me what exactly happened back there?"

Shadow sighed. "It's complicated," he said, "and you aren't going to believe me anyway."

Egg-man made a grunting sound as he found Shadow's vein and smoothly inserted the needle inside. "Now you see why this world needs me to rule it. All these outlandish things need to stop."

Shadow couldn't help holding up the watch not sure why he still held it in his free hand. Was the former owner of the watch influencing him now too? "The girl didn't cause that," Shadow said firmly. "She didn't use the watch, the watch used her. I've experienced a few odd things around objects I've brought back from the Ark also. Both Knuckles and Tails said the only thing to be done is accept it."

"Hurmph," Egg-man said finishing drawing the blood. "I didn't think that little fox kit would be that superstitious."

Shadow couldn't help but look the Doctor in the eye. "So where do you think Amy learned an obscure dialect of Rusyn known only in three tiny villages in Eastern Europe?"

Egg-man glared at Shadow. "You want these antitoxins or not?"

Shadow couldn't help, but fiddle with the watch in his free hand. He didn't say anything else he didn't need to. Doctor Eggman went off to an inner chamber with the sample. Shadow waited patiently looking at the watch wondering what else might happen if he held it long enough. When Boco brought him the yellow Chaos Emerald the robot looked down, and shivered at the watch in his hand.

"There is something weird about that old watch," Boco said keeping one eye on it. "We have all detected off energy spikes around it at various times."

"Oh really?" Shadow knew what that meant to him, but he decided to say nothing. He did not want to aggravate the Doctor further.

Deco noticed Shadow's mild surprise. "You don't think those energy spikes are dangerous do you?"

Shadow had to suppress a smile. "Not at all, it might actually bring him good luck if he leaves well enough alone." He said quietly to the robots.

Egg-man came back over with a syringe filled with a pale beige liquid. "I suppose you want the watch too." He said placing the syringe in a box and presenting it to Shadow.

Shadow shook his head. "Not at all," he said trying very hard not to smile. He accepted the box, and tossed the watch back to Egg-man who caught it. "I think if you take care of it, it will bring you good luck."

Egg-man glared at Shadow but only said. "I want those emeralds back as soon as possible."

"I understand," Shadow said nodding. He expected the Doctor wanted to say something encouraging about Sonic, but he didn't want to appear soft. Shadow let him off the hook. "Thank you Doctor," Shadow said softly, then with a quick, "Chaos Control," he transported back to his home.

**Coming Soon: **

**Chapter 19**

**To Heal A Hedgehog**

Sonic took a deep breath and winced. "Man, what fortress of Egg-man's ran me over? Everything hurts."

That could be the toxin, or the antitoxin. Shadow decided not to tell Sonic about the antitoxins until he recovered more. "It wasn't the Doctor. He actually helped us out," Shadow said instead.

Confusion filled Sonic's face. "He helped us?"

Knuckles came forward and shook his head firmly. "Everything can wait until your better, Sonic. Just rest and heal for now."

Sonic still looked puzzled. "Knuckles? What happened?"

"Later," the red Echidna insisted. "Sleep now." he put his massive hand on Sonic's forehead, and Shadow felt a stirring of Chaos energies. Suddenly Sonic yawned and closed his eyes again.

"Kay," Sonic muttered sleepily. Then he added. "Better tell Shadow what you did before he puts his fist through your head." Then he sighed and seemed to go right back to sleep.


	19. To Heal A Hedgehog

**Spirits in Shadows:**

**By Kellie Fay**

Spirits dwell within the home of Shadow the Hedgehog, but he needs his spirit housemate when Sonic's soul hangs between the world of the living and the dead.

Disclaimer: Sonic and Co belongs to SEGA, 4Kids and whoever else owns them not me.

Thanks to KuroTsukiNekoxx and Phantom for their reviews. One more chapter after this then the Epilouge

**Chapter 19**

**To Heal A Hedgehog**

To keep the others from startling, Shadow appeared on the front porch of his home. He opened the door, and entered to see that Rouge had Amy sitting in his recliner looking dazed, and confused. "I don't know Rouge," Amy said. "After Shadow shoved me in the corner I heard someone calling me, and then I saw something on the shelf, and I don't remember anything after that."

"It was a watch," Rouge said frowning. She looked up at Knuckles. "If Maria is haunting Shadow's private room could-"

"I think so," Shadow said not allowing Rouge to finish the thought. He looked at Tails, and asked "if Cobbler commanded beings both living and dead to help her, could she have awakened any spirit?"

Tails flushed a bit. "She can't command spirits," he explained, "they have to be willing to help her, but any who would have been interested in or watching Sonic would have heard her calling. I've told you before spirits are everywhere we just don't see them."

Shadow nodded, and decided not to speculate further on this. He noted that Tails did manage mysteriously to get the sixth Chaos Emerald. The gems hovered around Sonic orbiting him like multi colored moons. Shadow released the final emerald and it joined the others in orbit around Sonic. "How is he?"

"Still hanging in there," Knuckles said pleased that all the emeralds were collected. "But according to what Cream is hearing he's getting more interested in checking out something he sees beyond the veils than waiting for us to help him."

Shadow did get a feeling of urgency and annoyance in the room. Obviously Sonic was causing Maria problems now. "Then let's not waist time," he said. Shadow opened the box he got from Doctor Egg-man, and took out the syringe filled with his antitoxins. "I had the Doctor extract some of the antitoxins from my blood. If I'm right Sonic should get some benefit from them."

Knuckles eyed the syringe warily. "Are you sure about this Shadow? Whatever is in that tube could easily kill Sonic weak as he is."

"I think it will be all right," Tails said, still looking nervous anyway. "I did that research on Specimen X that you asked me to. I think you're right about you and Sonic being compatible. I'd like you to try it."

The fact that Tails trusted him and his antitoxins touched Shadow. "Very well then," he said. He took the syringe, and gave Sonic the shot. "It will take time for the antitoxins to work," Shadow told them. "Knuckles whatever you want to do with the Chaos Emeralds I'd suggest you do it now."

"We're all going to do it," Knuckles said firmly. He gestured to Cream and Cheese in the corner to join them. "The Chaos Emeralds react to our wills and emotions. So if we focus on Sonic healing…"

"Then the Chaos Emeralds should heal Sonic, right Knuckles?" The little rabbit said choosing to stand by Shadow's side. Shadow wondered at that but kept silent.

"That's right," Knuckles said encouragingly to Cream. He stood at the foot of the bed, and gestured for the others to join him. He indicated that Shadow should stand opposite him. Tails, Amy, Rouge, Cream, and Cheese took their places next to Knuckles and Shadow making a circle around the bed where Sonic lay. "Now everyone just concentrate your thoughts on Sonic getting better," Knuckles instructed. Shadow had a better idea, but he knew how to use Chaos energies so he allowed Knuckles to instruct the others, and turned his own thoughts inward.

Shadow felt the Chaos energies activate and flow. Shadow took a deep breath and concentrated. _Let the antitoxins dissolve the poisons in Sonic's blood. Send strength to Sonic's lungs and muscles. Pull his spirit back within his body, and return him to those that need him._

Shadow felt the Chaos energies increase. He could almost sense the energies moving into Sonic's body healing and energizing him. When Shadow finally looked up he saw the energy from the Emeralds swirling around Sonic leaving little gold jet streams behind that absorbed into Sonic's skin. He could now clearly see Sonic's chest rise and fall in deep easy breaths. Shadow let go of a breath he held. Sonic was going to get better.

The energy of the Emeralds began to fade, and Shadow noticed Sonic beginning to stir. He moved forward just in time to see Sonic open his eyes, and look at Shadow fuzzily.

"Shads?" Sonic asked confused.

Shadow took Sonic's hand in his. "I'm here."

Sonic took a deep breath and winced. "Man, what fortress of Egg-man's ran me over? Everything hurts."

That could be the toxin, or the antitoxin. Shadow decided not to tell Sonic about the antitoxins until he recovered more. "It wasn't the Doctor. He actually helped us out," Shadow said instead.

Confusion filled Sonic's face. "He helped us?"

Knuckles came forward, and shook his head firmly. "Everything can wait until your better, Sonic. Just rest and heal for now."

Sonic still looked puzzled. "Knuckles? What happened?"

"Later," the red Echidna insisted. "Sleep now." he put his massive hand on Sonic's forehead, and Shadow felt a stirring of Chaos energies. Suddenly Sonic yawned and closed his eyes again.

"Kay," Sonic muttered sleepily. Then he added. "Better tell Shadow what you did before he puts his fist through your head." Then he sighed and went right back to sleep.

Shadow looked at Knuckles wondering what he did that Sonic would say that, but he decided to shelve the question. Knuckles stared down at Sonic in complete shock. "Oh boy," he said. Then he looked up at Shadow. "Uh can we talk about this later?" He asked.

Even though Shadow wanted to know what Knuckles did that would have made him angry, he decided that he would ask the echidna later after Sonic recovered. Besides while he waited, Knuckles would be sweating. "Later," he agreed. He looked down at the sleeping Hedgehog. Amy quietly walked over to their side.

"Did it work? Is he better now?" She asked anxiously.

"He'll recover," Knuckles said sounding relieved. Shadow suppressed a smile. "And I think those antitoxins helped. The Chaos emeralds energized them, and are making them work harder. That's probably why he's aches." Knuckles turned back to look at Sonic sound asleep. "We just need to let him rest and recover now. Shadow you've already done so much and I hate to ask you –"

"I'll watch over him," Shadow said. "Why don't you take the others home. I'll be fine here."

Instantly Amy shook her head. "I don't want to leave Sonic!" She said.

Shadow sighed and rolled his eyes. Tails came forward, and said timidly, "Shadow if you don't mind I'd like to stay to. Please?"

Shadow sighed, but he didn't argue. "Fine, if you wish to stay you may." He didn't remind them that he could take care of Sonic fine himself. This wasn't about him, it was about two people who loved Sonic, and couldn't bear to be away from him.

Knuckles looked down at Cream who was yawning and nodding on her feet. "I think you should go home, or your mom will worry," Knuckles said. "You've been a big help Cream."

"But what i- if you need me?" Cream said yawning in mid-sentence.

Shadow knelt down to look at the girl. "We need you at your best. Go on home, and get some rest. I can take care of things here."

Cream took one long look at Sonic then at Shadow. "All right," she said. She yawned again obviously exhausted.

Rouge picked her up. "Come on squirt," she said with a wink. "I'll fly you home first class, we'll see you tomorrow." With that Rouge took Cream and left the house.

Shadow looked at Knuckles. Did he intend to stay too? The red echidna faced Shadow, and asked. "You sure you can handle everything here for a few hours?" Shadow glared at him insulted that he even thought of asking. Knuckles smirked, and held up his hands in surrender. "All right all right. Of course you can. In that case I'm going up to Angel Island for a few hours to get some shut eye, and check on a few things. I'll be back later to take a shift for you, and don't tell me you don't need the help. I know more about the toxin than you do. Just let me rest up, and I'll be back before noon tomorrow."

"If you feel it's necessary," Shadow said with a shrug. He watched Knuckles leave the house, then set Tails and Amy up with blankets and pillows. He could tell by their expression that they were still stressed, and not likely to go to sleep easily. He wondered what he could do to help them relax. He knew that Sonic could distract Tails enough to get him to sleep, but neither he nor Amy would expect it from Shadow. Thinking of an old song Maria used to sing, Shadow went to get one of the perfect blocks of wood he kept for carving. He then sat in his rocker and began to hum the tune he remembered while whittling the block.

Both too keyed up to sleep Amy and Tails watched Shadow rock and carve humming all the while. Shadow felt a surge of satisfaction when first Amy then Tails relaxed, closed their eyes, and fell asleep. Once sure they were both asleep Shadow kept carving but stopped rocking. He wasn't sure what he should be doing other than keeping watch.

A half hour later Rouge came back to the house. "How are things?" She asked.

Shadow put his finger to his lips to quiet her. "Shh they're sleeping." He said quietly.

Rouge gave Shadow a scrutinizing eye. "You could stand to get some rest yourself," she said."

"I'm fine," Shadow insisted, and before she could take one step towards him he said, pointing at her accusingly, "and don't touch me."

Rouge chuckled, but complied, curling up in his recliner opposite the rocking chair. To Shadow's surprise she managed to doze off. Chuckling quietly to himself he kept carving to keep himself busy.

The block of wood started to take the form of the little fox princess, Andrea. Shadow wasn't sure why he decided to carve her, but he just settled into carving, and not thinking too much about anything.

Just before sunrise Shadow heard Sonic stirring. Shadow put down his carving and his knife, and moved over to see his blue reflection moaning in stress, and tossing his head in an uneasy dream. Suddenly his eyes shot open, and he tried to sit up shouting, "No! Kat!" Sitting up must have still been painful because he winced, and gasped in pain. "Kat," he said again.

Shadow grabbed Sonic's hand, and forced the blue hedgehog to look at him. "It's all right Sonic. You were dreaming."

Sonic looked at Shadow blankly for a second before he blinked and came back to himself. "Shadow?" Sonic asked confused. He put a hand to his head, and took in a deep breath. "Oh man what hit me? I feel like a fire is burning inside me."

"Katrina's suitor had someone poison you during the race." Shadow explained. "We nearly lost you."

"No wonder I feel awful." Sonic said sinking back down into the bed. "I take it you've been busy then."

"Consider yourself lucky faker," Shadow said feeling at ease enough to tease Sonic. "If you didn't have so many friends you might have been left to die."

Sonic groaned again. "Geeze dying would have been less painful."

Now Shadow got annoyed; he firmly thwapped his finger on Sonic's forehead making Sonic yelp a bit. "Don't joke you nearly died!" Shadow said firmly.

"Ow, Okay!" Sonic snapped. He rubbed his forehead then said with a smirk, "aww were you worried Shadow?"

Shadow took a deep breath, and reminded himself that it wouldn't be right to pound on Sonic while he was still fighting the poison. Instead he decided to simply warn him. "You're asking for it faker," he growled.

At that moment Knuckles walked into the house, and grinned seeing Sonic awake and aware. "I should have known if I left you two alone you'd be fighting before I got back."

"He almost gets himself killed, and makes jokes about it." Shadow grumbled.

Knuckles came over and thwapped Sonic's forehead the same way Shadow did. "Do you have any idea what the rest of us have been going through trying to save your life?"

"Ow!" Sonic complained. "All right I'm sorry. What is with you guys and hitting?"

At that moment Tails rolled over on the floor, and opened his eyes. "Is he already becoming a bad patient?" The kit asked with a chuckle. Instead of scolding either of them for striking Sonic the young fox just smiled. "I hate to tell you Shadow he never takes getting hurt seriously, and he never thinks twice about how worried we all get. You can yell at him from now until next year, and it won't do a bit of good."

Shadow glared at Sonic again and thwapped him again on the forehead with his finger for good measure.

"Ow!" Sonic complained

"In that case," Shadow told Tails ignoring Sonic. "You can take care of this idiot for a while. I'm going to take a break." With that he turned on his heal and marched into his private room.

Even with the door closed Shadow could hear the conversation in the next room clearly. "You really are an idiot," Knuckles said firmly. "Sonic you almost _died_! How do you think Shadow feels? He was supposed to protect you. We had to lose all The Chaos Emeralds to save your life."

"But Egg-man had two of the emeralds," Sonic answered confused.

Shadow smiled when he heard Knuckles snap back "exactly," ice dripping from his tone.

"Oh," Sonic's voice betrayed his guilt.

Shadow hopped up on the bed in the room feeling a little better. Maybe if he and Knuckles pounded it into his head enough Sonic would realize what a close call he just had. Taking a deep breath Shadow closed his eyes, but he still heard Knuckles lecturing Sonic. "Not to mention how much trouble I'm going to be in when Shadow finds out I checked out his shrine. Why on Mobius did you tell him about that?"

_So that's what Knuckles did that I'm going to be angry about. Sonic's right I am going to put my fist through his head!_ Sonic's next words though made Shadow forget all about hitting Knuckles.

"Tell him what?" Sonic asked.

Shadow heard a long pause then Knuckles said, "You told me in front of Shadow I'd better tell him what I did before he found out on his own."

"Well what did you do that he's gonna be ticked about?" Sonic asked.

Again Shadow had to wait for Knuckles answer. "You mean you don't remember?"

"The last thing I remember was when Shadow yelled to me about being poisoned at Crystal City." Sonic said sounding puzzled. "Then I woke up here just now. How many days have I been down?"

"A day and a half," Knuckles said sounding distracted. Then more intently he said, "You don't remember anything about Cream?"

"No why?" Sonic asked.

"You don't remember Tikal." Knuckles persisted.

"The Echidna ghost princess?" Sonic asked then said, "No, Knuckles what happened?"

Shadow heard Knuckles heave a heavy sigh. "Never mind," he said, "just rest up. That poison was supposed to kill you. You need to get that metabolism of yours into healing mode. Then I can figure out how to pay you back for getting me in trouble with Shadow."

Sonic started asking more questions, but Shadow decided to tune the two of them out. He couldn't believe Knuckles of all people would violate his private room. He thought the guardian could understand why he needed it.

_Of course he understands. He was very polite about it. He asked me if it was all right. He didn't do anything, but come into the room and look around, and ask me to watch out for you, and I do that anyway. I think when he has time he's going to bring me gifts the way you and Cream do._

Already half asleep, Shadow just answered the dream voice in his head. _Interfering echidna had no business coming in here. I've told all of them this place was private._

_He wanted to speak to me directly, and he knows this is where I'm strongest._ Maria's dream voice spoke into his head. _He wanted to make sure I had no unfinished business holding me here, and if I needed any help. He also wanted to ask about your nightmares, but I told him that he needed to ask you about that. He was very respectful about the room, and was very nice to me. Please don't be angry with him._

_He still should have asked._ Shadow grumbled in his half dream.

_You always say no anyway, and need I remind you that you spied on both him and Sonic when Knuckles showed him the echidna shrine in the volcano?_ Maria asked with a chuckle. _The spirits of his ancestors dwell there, and it's just as sacred to him as this room you made for me. Shouldn't he be angry at you to then?_

Shadow's felt his half dream forming into a full dream. He could almost feel Maria's arms around him like when they used to sit together on her bed looking at the Earth music box her grandfather gave her. It would turn just like the real Earth, and play the most annoying but catchy tune that Maria loved. In his dream he snuggled deeper into her arms. _Fine I won't bother him for being in here._

"_And don't fuss about Sonic either." _The dream Maria said firmly Shadow could feel her running her fingers through the crest on his chest. _He doesn't remember being in here anyway._

_Why is that?"_ Shadow asked mildly curious. Of course this meant he would have to explain a lot of things to Sonic, and tell him about Specimen X.

_Tikal says that happens most of the time, when someone is out of their body for a while. It is hard for them to remember what happened. Don't be surprised if he remembers something you said or I told him though. He won't know how he knows it but sometimes they can recall something that they think is significant. It's probably better he doesn't remember the meadow though. He wanted to go explore it very badly even though he knew he would be lost to you. Tikal said he might long for it for a while but he really won't remember it._

Shadow thought about that then he realized something else. _I'm not going to remember this dream either, am I? Once Sonic is better and at his own home I'm going to forget you're here aren't I Maria?_

_Oh Shadow,_ she said. Shadow could feel the love and affection pour into him. He could feel her arms tightening around him. _Open your eyes and tell me what you see._

Shadow did so, not surprised that the dream did have him and Maria together in her bed in the Ark. What did surprise Shadow that her room in the Ark also had many of the things he found living with Sonic and his friends, and her bedroom window which usually only had a view of the stars had a planet rotating below, and instead of Earth he saw the planet Mobius.

_Huh? How?_ Shadow turned to Maria puzzled.

_I wanted to show you,_ Maria explained smiling down on him. _If you knew that I was attached to the objects you brought back from the Ark you would have locked yourself in that room and never gone out._ She rested her head on top of Shadow's _I told you that I want you to be happy and have friends again. I want you to enjoy living on that lovely planet. Every time you brought me a gift, or would imagine telling me about the places you saw I could see them for myself. If you stayed with me in my room I wouldn't have seen any of those things, or gotten those lovely gifts. Don't you understand Shadow I see the world through your eyes now. Don't worry about me at all I'm fine. I just want you to live now for both of us._

Shadow sighed deeply realizing that they both had this conversation in a similar dream long ago. He knew the moment he agreed with her his ability to recall her presence wouldn't be gone completely, but it would be seriously suppressed. _All right Maria, I promise. I won't worry so much about you, and I'll go out and explore the world if that what you want."_

Maria laughed, and somehow kissed the top of his head avoiding his quills. _That's what I wanted to hear. Now I think you'd best wake up for a bit. You've been sleeping for quite a while and Knuckles and Rouge are getting worried you've been in here for so long. _

_But if I wake up I'll forget this dream,_ Shadow protested.

_You can't lay here and dream forever, and mind what I said about not being angry with Knuckles. Now come on wake up. You have a lot of living to do._

Shadow opened his eyes, suddenly aware that someone wanted to see him. He sat up in the bed, and shook his head trying to recall the dream he just had. He remembered talking with Maria a great deal, and she had explained something to him, but he couldn't recall it now. He did remember an odd part of being on the Ark while seeing Mobius through a window, but that didn't make any sense, since the Ark had orbited the planet Earth. He knew there was something she wanted him to do, but he couldn't recall that either. He shook his head, and decided that whatever he promised her he would do it anyway without remembering it. He got out of the bed, and went to look for the others.

When he opened the door he saw Sonic sleeping again. Tails didn't seem to be anywhere, but Rouge sat in his recliner awake and looking worried. Knuckles paced in front of the fireplace reminding Shadow that he needed to start replacing all the wood they were using. Rouge looked up instantly and relaxed at seeing Shadow.

_What in the world were they worried about? _

"Feel better, Shadow?" Rouge asked. Knuckles looked up a little uneasy, but he also relaxed at seeing Shadow awake and aware.

"I'm fine," Shadow, said puzzled at why they worried about him.

"You were in there for a long time," Knuckles commented.

Shadow shrugged. "Since my bed is still occupied, I went to sleep. There was nothing to worry about."

Knuckles looked like he wanted to say something, but instead he gave a quick glance at the door behind Shadow, and sighed. "Just call me just paranoid and jumpy then."

Amy came back with some food supplies just when Sonic woke up again. "Amy you read my mind," Sonic said eagerly "I'm starving!"

"You're recovering from poison." Amy said sternly, "you're getting porridge."

"But I'm getting better!" Sonic protested.

Both Shadow and Knuckles shared a smile. With Amy on the job Sonic was going to suffer along with them.

**Coming Soon **

**Chapter 20 **

**Recovery **

"I appreciate you helping Sonic get better Shadow," the little kitsune said. "He probably wouldn't have pushed so hard if you and Knuckles hadn't challenged him."

Shadow shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure if he got into trouble he could take care of it on his own. I don't need to drop what I'm doing to run to the rescue of The Hero of Mobius because he wasn't ready to fight." Shadow looked at Tails with a mild grin. "You do have a tracking device installed somewhere on him correct?"

Tails white cheek fur went pink. "While he was down I took the liberty of redesigning his sneakers. I can find him if I need to."

Shadow nodded satisfied. "He should not underestimate you. You are far more clever than I believe any are aware of, and not just in mechanics, but then you are not a common child."


	20. Recovery

**Spirits in Shadows:**

**By Kellie Fay**

Spirits dwell within the home of Shadow the Hedgehog, but he needs his spirit housemate when Sonic's soul hangs between the world of the living and the dead.

Disclaimer: Sonic and Co belongs to SEGA, 4Kids and whoever else owns them not me.

Thanks to KuroTsukiNekoxx, Phantom, and Lightningpool for their reviews. Yeah Sonic doesn't realize what a close call he had. He doesn't remember being out of body. Believe me Shadow and Knuckles aren't going to let him forget it any time soon.

**Chapter 20**

**Recovery **

It took several weeks for all of them to declare Sonic completely healed. Tails warning that Sonic tended to be a bad patient ended up to be a major understatement. When Sonic had to be regulated to bed he moaned and complained. Shadow would often catch Sonic trying to get out of bed at night. The first few times Shadow had to pick Sonic up off the floor because he still hadn't regained his strength, but Shadow never lectured Sonic about it. He understood Sonic's restlessness, and his desire to be active. When Sonic got to the point where he could sneak out of the house Shadow would follow at a discrete distance, and watched to make sure Sonic didn't get into trouble.

Only two things could keep Sonic calm and docile. On advice from Knuckles Shadow followed any odd impulses he had after spending time in his private room. Since Sonic still slept in his bed, Shadow took to sleeping in Maria's room. After a half remembered dream where Shadow did a lot of complaining about his restless houseguest, Shadow for some reason decided not to close the door to Maria's room. Miraculously that day Sonic seemed to forget about being fussy and complaining. In fact Shadow couldn't help but feel that Sonic acted mildly sedated. He seemed to be trying to remember a half forgotten dream of a blond girl who kept him from going to the most beautiful place in the world to run. He babbled a bit about the foggy dream, and then fell into a deep sleep that lasted longer than normal.

"I don't doubt your friend is reigning him in," Knuckles said with a chuckle a day later. "She knows how much you're struggling with keeping your temper with him. I wouldn't be surprised if she isn't whispering things into Sonic's ear to keep him from driving you crazy. Remember you've been sleeping in there, and you've admitted to having dreams in there. Keep the door open. I think you'll both end up happier. and more relaxed if you do.

"I would be happier if you explained to me why you went into my private room without even asking me," Shadow said, feeling he still needed to confront Knuckles about his indiscretion finally.

Knuckles winced. "I needed to make sure nothing unnatural kept your friend from moving on." Knuckles explained. "I sent Cream on an errand, because she would have told me to ask you first. If a spirit is bound I need to know what's holding her here, because problems with spirits tend to cause problems for those who are attached to them.

That confused Shadow a little. "You needed to make sure that she wasn't being held here because it would have caused problems for me?"

"If some supernatural force was keeping her from moving on it could have gotten a hold of your spirit, and pulled you in. I just wanted to make sure the only thing keeping her here were the ties she has to you."

It unsettled Shadow to think that he was holding Maria's spirit here, and preventing her from resting in peace, but another dream conversation assured him, that she wanted nothing more than to watch him enjoy his life, and be near him.

Not long after Sonic moved from staying with Shadow to Tails' home and workshop did Shadow learn that the Guardian of the Master Emerald possessed a few tricks of his own to quiet Sonic down. Cosmo somehow developed a special orange fruit that would help Sonic heal faster. One afternoon while Shadow collected the fruit he began to hear the strangest sound. A deep melodic thrum sounded inside Tail's hanger. The sound seemed to penetrate Shadow's body making his very bones vibrated in sync with the music. "What is that?" he wondered to the little Star Tree.

Cosmo didn't answer with words; instead Shadow saw an image in his mind of Knuckles sitting on the floor of the hanger playing some strange instrument made out of a long tree branch. Puzzled and intrigued, Shadow took the fruits inside, and saw exactly the image Cosmo projected to him.

Knuckles sat on the floor with his back to the wall with the long branch instrument stretched out in front of him. The deep thrumming held Shadow's attention. He could only stand there in the room captivated listening to the strange tune. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Sonic lying in his bed, his eyes closed, his whole body focused on listening to the music. Shadow for a moment thought he should be alarmed, but he couldn't shake himself from the fascination of the music to do so.

_Everything is fine Shadow. Just sit down relax and listen._

Shadow knew the thoughts came from Knuckles. He didn't think the echidna guardian knew how to communicate via thought energy. Shadow could feel something else within the sending also. He felt a familiar comforting energy that combined with the music formed a captivating and compelling force.

Without understanding why Shadow obeyed the strange force. He sat down and closed his eyes and lost himself in the music.

When he came back to himself he saw Sonic in the bed Tails set up for him, sound asleep, and Knuckles placing the strange instrument away. Shadow shook his head firmly trying to get the cobwebs out of his mind. He glared at Knuckles who blushed, motioned for Shadow to stay quiet, and then led him back outside where they could talk.

"I didn't mean to get you caught in that," Knuckles explained apologetically. It's just once I start playing I'm caught in the power of the music too and I usually don't want to stop."

"What exactly were you doing?" Shadow asked curious. Whatever the music it felt very similar to the dreams Shadow would have in Maria's room.

"From what I understand from the spirit teaching me to play it used to be used for rituals to get everyone mentally in synch. When I told them Sonic wouldn't stay in bed they told me they could teach me how to get him to relax and nap. The only catch is that I have to induce that state, and anyone else connected to Chaos Energies gets caught in it too.

"Well try to warn me next time," Shadow grumbled. He knew that it might not be possible to stay away if Knuckles had to charm Sonic to relax again, but grumbling about it made Shadow feel like he had some say in the matter.

Gradually Sonic began to improve, and while his health improved the dispositions of his care givers deteriorated. The better Sonic felt the harder it became for them to keep him in sight. Tails knew the moment the rest of them stopped fussing over Sonic he would be off just to get away from all of them for a week or so.

"So we let him go. If I follow and track him, he won't get into trouble." Shadow told Tails and Knuckles.

"Shadow, Sonic has a bad habit of knowing when your around, he might not see you but he'll know your there," Knuckles pointed out.

Shadow shrugged. "It doesn't matter if he still can't outrun me." Shadow said with a grin.

Tails laughed. "When Sonic starts beating you in a race then we'll know he's at his best again."

Suddenly Shadow had a brilliant idea. "Not one race," he said letting the plan peculate in his mind. "Three consecutive races; at his best we beat each other fifty percent of the time. If he can beat me in a hundred mile dash three days in a row he should be ready for anything. In the meantime it will give him a goal to reach for."

Sonic jumped at the chance to go for a good run, but shocked himself, when he found out he couldn't complete the hundred mile dash.

"And this," Knuckles said standing over Sonic who hyperventilated for the first time in his life, "is why you're not going off on your own until you can beat Shadow."

Sonic began to practice and train to increase his stamina back to where it used to be. Once he could make the hundred mile straight run he began to race Shadow every day before lunch. At first Shadow found that he could beat Sonic easily, but every day he could see improvement. The first day Sonic beat him, he almost dropped his scowl. He managed to glare at his blue reflection annoyed, and reminded him that he had to beat him two more times in a row before they would consider him cured.

Finally two whole months after the race at Crystal City Shadow felt the breeze watching Sonic pass him at mile seventy three. Not one to give up Shadow accelerated but he couldn't seem to catch Sonic today. Sonic blew passed the finish line, and just kept running.

Shadow stopped at the finish line more than satisfied. "It's about time," he said accepting a mug of water from Tails. "Racing him every morning was beginning to get tedious."

"I appreciate you helping Sonic get better Shadow," the little kitsune said. "He probably wouldn't have pushed so hard if you and Knuckles hadn't challenged him."

Shadow shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure if he got into trouble he could take care of it on his own. I don't need to drop what I'm doing to run to the rescue of the hero of Mobius because he wasn't ready to fight." Shadow looked at Tails with a mild grin. "You do have a tracking device installed somewhere on him correct?"

Tails white cheek fur went pink. "While he was down I took the liberty of redesigning his sneakers. I can find him if I need to."

Shadow nodded satisfied. "He should not underestimate you. You are far more clever than I believe any are aware of, and not just in mechanics, but then you are not a common child."

Tails winced. Shadow wondered if now Tails would explain his connection to the three kitsune princesses in Crystal City. He did not doubt that he was related to the three. Both Tails and the Kistune Princesses called old Cobbler Nana.

With a deep breath Tails said, "Shadow I know what you're asking me, but I have to ask you, and I have to ask you to make the most excellent promise you can make; don't ask questions about me or them." Shadow noted how regretful and filled with pain Tails' voice sounded. He could sense something more complicated and deeper than what he could see here. Tails unaware of Shadow's introspection continued. "Shadow it's not because we don't' trust you, because I do, it's because we're dealing with forces that are beyond our control, and any action can cause more problems than we could possible solve. Please Shadow, don't pursue this; for my sake."

Shadow remembered the feeling that some magic illness hung over that city that only a few were immune to, nodded and said gently. "If that is what you wish, then I shall leave it be, but you cannot stop me from thinking cub."

"I never said I could."

…..

Okay only the epilogue left people I hope you've enjoyed the story


	21. Epilouge

**Spirits in Shadows:**

**By Kellie Fay**

Spirits dwell within the home of Shadow the Hedgehog, but he needs his spirit housemate when Sonic's soul hangs between the world of the living and the dead.

Disclaimer: Sonic and Co belongs to SEGA, 4Kids and whoever else owns them not me.

Thanks to everyone over the last few weeks who sent reviews. I love to know what my readers are thinking. If you were waiting for the end to review, this is it!

**Epilogue**

**Three months later **

A sharp and persistent pain lanced through Shadow's mind causing him to drop the delicate mechanics of the music box he tried to assemble on the table. Maria's old turning Earth Music box resided in her special room within Shadow's home, but Shadow thought a matching one of Mobius would be nice, so with a few contacts of Tails and Sonic had he had acquired the parts to assemble a music box with a popular tune that Amy hummed, and a small crystal globe resembling the planet Mobius.

Long familiar with this particular pain Shadow went into Maria's room, and opened the window where Cosmo's little Star Trees grew. "What?" He demanded.

Cosmo still had difficulty speaking with words. Instead images came to Shadow of Sonic and Tails battling Egg-Pawns. Along with the image, Shadow sensed that this was about fifty miles away to the south east.

_Egg-Pawns? Why in the world is Eggman attacking Sonic?_ Ever since Sonic and Shadow got themselves poisoned months ago Eggman had been very well behaved. Eventually when Shadow found them, he returned the two chaos emeralds to the doctor. Doctor Egg-man asked some questions about Sonic and the antitoxins then, but he didn't act very interested, other than his natural scientific curiosity. Since then nobody, not even Rouge or Knuckles, heard anything from the human.

Shadow raced through his front door off to Sonic's location. He found them in the Hilltop Zone with two hundred Egg-Pawns surrounding them, and the parts for at least three hundred more scattered about. Ten of the robots began to advance on Sonic and Tails. Sonic looked fine, if not a little winded. Logically Shadow knew that Sonic could take care of ten Egg-Pawns, but he still worried about him, so he put himself between Sonic, Tails, and the robots, and in a single move wiped out all ten of them. He paused in front of Sonic glaring a challenge at the remaining Egg-Pawns. "What did you do to tick the Doctor off this badly Sonic?" Shadow asked. Not that he cared why they started fighting again, he was merely curious.

"Hey I was just checking out a rumor that someone was drilling for minerals out here, and BAM! I'm surrounded by tinheads." Sonic shot back.

_Possibly a reason for The Doctor to attack, but two hundred plus?_ Shadow sighed and chose his side. If Sonic was simply doing reconnaissance then The Doctor had no real reason to attack. "All right then," Shadow said all business. Let's take care of this.

Between Shadow and Sonic the pair easily took care of all the machines. Looking down at the wreckage and debris Sonic asked. "Do you think that's all of them?"

"I would certainly hope so," Shadow told him. Something didn't feel right about this. "Aside of the robots did you see any sign of Doctor Egg-man?"

"No not really," Sonic said puzzled, "didn't even find the mine." Then he saw Shadow's expression. "Uh oh, why do I get the feeling all those strategy wheels in your head are spinning?"

"It wouldn't make sense for him to attack if you didn't even see signs of him being here," Shadow told him. "He would have let you know he was present, his ego wouldn't allow him to simply hide, but even that would make more sense than to attack."

Just then Tails called out pointing up in the sky. "Shadow, Sonic, there's more of them!"

Both Hedgehogs looked up to see dozens of a new type of robot. They were tiny and swarmed both hedgehogs like insects. Shadow managed to chase the bunch off of him with a small controlled chaos blast. Then he helped Sonic pull the others off of him, but not before Sonic yelped out "Yeow! It bit me!" Shadow pulled off the remaining robots, but before he could destroy them, they all retreated. Shadow looked after the retreating robots worried. Egg man had something in mind when he sent out this attack, but Shadow couldn't figure out what.

"Sonic, your bleeding." Tails said worried.

"Yeah," Sonic grasped the fleshy part of his arm. "That last robot really took a chunk out of me."

Shadow couldn't shake the feeling that The Doctor just got what he wanted, but Sonic's injury took priority. He pulled out his current Chaos Emerald, not his favored red one, but the white one. The red had yet to be found. With a quick, "Chaos Control!" Shadow transported the three of them to his home. Tails instantly asked "Shadow where do you get water?"

"The well is ten yards from the back of the house," Shadow said. He went through his First Aid supplies for bandages, and came back to Sonic. Tails returned with the water, and began to heat it. Only then did Shadow try to look at Sonic's wound.

"Ow! Shadow!"

"Hold still you big baby, let me see."

"Ow! That stings!"

"Sonic let me clean it out! Hold still!"

Fortunately Shadow, stronger than Sonic, could hold him still while he cleaned the wound. The moment Shadow saw the cleaned wound Shadow's blood ran cold. A perfect round hole, the size of a peanut, bled freely. Shadow knew he saw wounds like that before, only they were not wounds. When Professor Gerald would take DNA samples from his specimens, they had wounds like that.

Shadow felt his temper stirring, but he kept his outward manner calm. He cleaned the wound, and then used a salve to sooth the wound and act as an antibiotic, finally he bandaged it. Sonic looked at Shadow's handiwork, and smiled. "Thanks Shadow." Then Sonic paused and took a good look at Shadow. "I'm sorry you had to come rescue me-" Sonic began. Shadow didn't know what he was talking about at first, until he realized that his quills arched high over his head, a sure sign he was angry.

"I'm not mad at you," Shadow said trying to calm himself down. "It's something else that I have to take care of later."

Fortunately Shadow knew the best way to distract and calm Sonic he fed him, and then left the door to Maria's room open. Sonic, with a full stomach, got very comfortable, and drowsy. Both he and Tails fell asleep, allowing Shadow to go out to pay the Doctor a visit.

Considering what The Doctor did Shadow didn't waste time being nice. He blew open each door until he found The Doctor in the lab looking at the data from his analyzer. "Give it back." Shadow demanded.

"Are you going to pay for those doors, Shadow?" Doctor Eggman asked calmly.

"Give it back!" Shadow repeated, raising his voice.

"Why whatever are you talking about Shadow?" Eggman asked feigning innocence.

Shadow was not going to play this game. "The core sample you stole from Sonic! Give it back right now, and I might not tell Sonic what you stole from him."

Now Eggman gave up pretending to be innocent. "Just because he got a little scratched up, you think this is some diabolical plan to get Sonic's DNA?"

"Do you think I'm stupid? That I forgot about the Shadow Androids?" Shadow demanded. He began to seek out the chaos energy in the base hoping to gather enough to level the place. "I know what a core sample looks like. I've seen the Professor take them hundreds of times. Now you're going to give me Sonic's sample back, or so help me there is going to be a smoking crater where this base is."

"Don't you want to know why I took the sample?" Eggman asked.

Shadow glared at The Doctor. "No," he said flatly. Eggman didn't look worried enough; so Shadow removed one of his inhibitor rings.

Now Eggman looked worried. "Now wait let's be reasonable Shadow."

"Give me the sample," Shadow said still angry.

"Don't you want to know what I found out?" Eggman pleaded.

Shadow simply smiled and clicked off his second inhibitor ring.

"Hang on Shadow," A new voice said. Both Shadow and Eggman turned to see Sonic leaning against the doorway that Shadow had blown through a moment ago, grinning at both of them. "Did you really think your guardian angel was going to let you go off on your own here when she knew you were angry?"

Shadow glared at Eggman, "That last robot that bit you took a sample of your DNA. That was the whole reason for the attack."

Now Sonic looked at Doctor Eggman his own spines raised. "And why did you do that?" he asked.

Egg-man gave a glance at Shadow. Shadow folded his arms over his chest and simply stared back at the human. Shadow was more than willing to blow the place sky high right now, but he didn't want to hurt Sonic, and the sample belonged to Sonic. This was his game now.

"Well you do know that Shadow used his antitoxins on you to counteract the poison." Eggman began.

"Yeah," Sonic said. "Shadow told me. Don't understand half of it though."

Eggman grunted, not surprised that Sonic didn't understand. "Shadow's antitoxins protect you the same way a vaccine does, just after the fact, but Shadow's antitoxins only work on creatures who share DNA with him."

"That's old news Doc," Sonic said with a smirk. "Cobbler told Shadow long ago that he belonged here, and he told me about Specimen X. You thought he wouldn't?"

Doctor Eggman looked a bit surprised. "Perhaps he told you, but he kept me in the dark about several things. "I merely wanted to see if Shadow was correct in that he had three DNA bases rather than two. I was rather surprised when he told me the antitoxins worked."

"I wasn't," Shadow said firmly still glaring daggers at Doctor Eggman. "I had some reliable information that my Antitoxins would work fine. You didn't have to take Sonic's DNA!"

Eggman glared down at Shadow, and the dark Hedgehog had to wonder if he didn't just insult him. "Well I happened to be a scientist, and I don't rely on hearsay and hocus-pocus. I wanted to see exactly what was going on in your DNA Shadow."

"So what's that got to do with me?" Sonic asked. That much Shadow understood.

"Comparison," he said with a sigh. He couldn't fault The Doctor's motives, but he still didn't like his style. "With what he knew about my earth source DNA all he would he need is a sample of Mobian hedgehog to figure out exactly how much of me is Mobian, Earth, and...and Black Arms."

Eggman raised an eyebrow. "We'll if that's what's worrying you, it's slightly more than a third."

_Only a third?_ Shadow thought. "You have the results?" Shadow asked wanting, but fearing to ask.

"Oh so you're interested now?" Egg-man said with a grin. He twisted his fiery red mustache like a perfect cliché villain.

"Hey don't play games," Sonic said sharply. He rubbed his bandaged arm. "You took a chunk out of me to find out this stuff, the least you could do is tell us."

Eggman simply chuckled. He moved over to a desk, and picked up a piece of paper. He tossed it to Shadow who almost feared to look at it. Sonic moved instantly to Shadow's side, and read over his shoulder. When Sonic began to chuckle, Shadow couldn't resist to glance at the paper in his hand. The top of the page had a bunch of data that Shadow knew he would have to read more carefully, but on the bottom he saw the title "DNA Percentage", and Shadow read.

22 % African Pygmy Hedgehog: Planet Earth

35% Unknown (Possibly Black Doom)

45% Sonic Match: Planet Möbius.

"Looks like you're mostly me," Sonic said stifling more laughter.

In a combination of elation and annoyance Shadow thwapped Sonic on the forehead with his finger. "That is not funny!" He said only letting the annoyance shine through.

_So you say, but I hear you laughing, Shadow, or at least cheering._ Sonic couldn't help but tease him using thought energy.

Even Eggman smiled at his reaction. "I trust you're satisfied with my research?"

Now Shadow looked back at the doctor, and remembered why he had grown angry in the first place. "Satisfied," Shadow said still with a slight edge to his voice, "but I still want the sample." When the doctor looked at him confused he said. "I know you, and I remember what you did when you had access to _my_ DNA. I want the sample!"

Doctor Eggman sighed, and with only a slight grumble moved to the wall. He pressed a button, and a small panel opened showing a small vile with a mass of blood and flesh within. "Here," he said tossing the vial over to Shadow. Shadow easily caught it one handed. He handed Sonic his DNA report then using a tiny amount of Chaos energy disintegrated the sample vial and all.

Sonic jumped back a bit startled, but The Doctor didn't seem surprised. "So help you if either one of us sees an android or a clone that looks like either one of us." Shadow said. He must have been projecting again because Sonic gave him the oddest of looks, but he ignored his blue reflection in favor of giving his full attention to the Doctor making sure he understood the warning.

Doctor Eggman nodded once. Nodding himself Shadow picked up and put on his inhibitor rings. Then he turned around and ran out of the base the way he came in. Behind him, he still heard Sonic give the Doctor a parting shot. "Piece of advice Doc, don't tick off Shadow. He has a nasty temper." with that Sonic raced to shorten the lead Shadow had, and he slowed slightly to let Sonic catch up, then the two accelerated for an easy 300mph cruise.

_You should have told me, I would have come with you, _Sonic said into Shadow's mind. This was far easier than trying to talk at the speeds they were running.

_I did not wish to concern you. I could have handled this fine on my own. _Shadow sent back a little annoyed. Did Sonic think he couldn't handle Doctor Eggman?

_Of course you could,_ Sonic answered. Shadow flushed a little. He still projected loud enough for Sonic to hear even if he didn't mean to. Sonic meanwhile continued sending, _it's just that it was my DNA he stole, and I would have liked to come along. _

Shadow gave the mental equivalent of a shrug. Sonic had been injured once already today. He would have told him after he destroyed the sample.

_It's just a little chunk out of my arm I'm fine, _Sonic thought the after a moment of quiet thinking added, _do you really think he would have tried to make a clone or android of me?_

_He made Metal Sonic,_ Shadow reminded him, _and he did make all those Shadow androids during the Black Arms invasion. He may have saved me after the Biolizard, but I do not trust him with anyone's DNA especially ours. _

_But you trusted him enough to get the antitoxins from your blood, _Sonic reminded him.

_That was different;_ Shadow explained, _your life was in danger. Once I knew my antitoxins would work, I knew I had to try._

They stopped short outside Shadow"s home. "And I appreciated it Shadow," Sonic said out loud. "You saved my life, and I'm not going to forget that." he pulled out the DNA report, and looked at it again not really reading it. "You know this piece of paper Eggman gave you doesn't mean anything really. I've always thought of you as one of us."

Maybe Sonic did, but Shadow never truly felt part of the group. He still didn't. "I know," Shadow said.

"So are we going to keep this between us, or are you going to tell the others?" Sonic asked.

Shadow shook his head. "I don't want to keep it a secret. Besides I've seen how hard it is to keep secrets from this group."

Sonic laughed. "You don't know the half of it pal. Hey I've got an idea your birthday is coming up next week right?"

"I was technically never born, Maria always called it my day of awakening." suddenly Shadow snapped around to stare at Sonic hard. "How did you know that?"

"I dunno," Sonic said with a shrug, then more confused. "I'm right though? Next week is your birth- uh whatever you called it?"

"Day of Awakening," Shadow repeated equally confused. "And yes it is. What was your idea?"

"We should hold a big party at Tails' place, he's got more room than me, that way you could tell everyone at once, and they'll think of it as a celebration, and not something to worry about."

"A small party," Shadow amended, "no loud music, no stupid games, just the bunch of us getting together to talk and eat." He would have preferred to say no party at all, but he knew Sonic well enough to know if he did say no, his blue reflection would just plan one anyway. _At least by saying yes, I will have a say in what happens._

"Yeah yeah yeah," Sonic agreed not really listening. Shadow sighed wondering how much he was going to have to reign Sonic in on these plans. "Let me just grab Tails, and well figure it all out." Sonic opened the door to Shadow's home to find Tails just waking up.

"Where did you two run off to?" The little kitsune asked.

Sonic grinned. "Shadow had an errand to run," he said smoothly handing Shadow back the report from the Doctor. "Come on its getting late we should go."

Tails, nobody's fool, looked to Shadow for confirmation.

"Sonic will tell you about it later," Shadow said gently. "Just look after that idiot, I don't want to go saving his blue behind again this week."

Tails laughed. "Sure thing Shadow." with that the little fox kit, and Sonic ran off in the direction of the village."

Shadow breathed out a deep sigh, and went back to his new project. He knew he was going to have to allow the party to happen, and it was the most efficient way to tell everyone about the DNA report, but he knew he would have to tolerate a lot of pointless congratulations, stupid gifts, and slaps on the back.

_And if Knuckles tries to give me birthday punches I'm going to launch him over that floating island of his._

_And how did Sonic know about my Day of Awakening anyway?_

Shadow shook his head, and slipped another gear into place. Sonic started doing stuff like that ever since he recovered from the poison. He just knew things about Shadow now that he knew he never told Sonic.

_Did it matter?_ Shadow wondered. _No,_ he decided. _Sonic is loud, cocky, occasionally obnoxious, and way too much of a busy body, but oddly enough he is still a good friend. He would never betray a confidence, and he always seems to know what I need before I do._

Shadow finished putting together the mechanics for the music box, and wound it up to see if it worked. Amy's favorite tune tinkled out of the mechanics perfectly. _I'm glad I was able to save Sonic's life. We're both connected in a way that neither one of us really understands yet. I'll bet that old witch Cobbler knows. It doesn't matter though. We have plenty of time to figure it out._ For no reason at all Shadow found himself staring at the door to Maria's room. She would have loved the idea of a party for him. Shadow blinked, shook his head out, and bent back down to his work closing up the mechanics in a crystal box, and affixing the crystal globe of Möbius on top. _You know when I go to that party of Sonic's I think I'll wear Maria's locket. She keeps telling me in my dreams to enjoy life; maybe I can help her enjoy her afterlife._

**Well that's all folks feedback is appreciated and desired. **


End file.
